


yeollie, baekkie, and softie drabblies

by uwu_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic, Established Relationship, FLUFFYYYY, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, baekhyun loves chanyeol so muchhhhh, boyfriends chanbaek, chanyeol is a baby boy, i dont know what im doing, softsoftsoft, there's never gonna be an ending so buckle up kiddos, updates when im bored or have an epiphany, vomit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 49,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: Baekhyun babies his boyfriend Chanyeol /way/ too much, and Chanyeol is always pouting because of it.





	1. adorable

Chanyeol’s stirring his coffee that morning, as Baekhyun tries to make himself breakfast. But as the older is trying to wake himself up, his boyfriend just  _ has  _ to start talking about his body.

Chanyeol’s whining. “Baek, it isn’t true. Jongin is lying, I totally have bigger arms than him! He’s just trying to show off to Soo. But it doesn’t matter! They’re already  _ dating _ . He needs to stop lying to people. Literally  _ look _ at me.” Chanyeol flexes. “That’s way better than Jongin!”

Baekhyun’s still not awake yet so he just slurs while he speaks.

“Look, it doesn’t mmmatter what Jonginn thinksss...you’re just adorable no mmatter what arm size you are,” Baekhyun pats his boyfriend’s cheek as he walks toward the fridge.

“You see, though, I’m actually not adorable. I’m really hot.”

Baekhyun glares. “We are  _ not  _ having this conversation again.”

The taller pouts, his brows furrowing. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes. He gets a bowl from the cabinet, and milk from the fridge.  _ Damn it.  _ The cereal is on top of the fridge. Baekhyun goes on his tippy toes and reaches really high, stretching his fingers out to grab the cereal box.

Baekhyun’s grumbling to himself, as he tries to jump up and grab the box. Literally what the hell _. What idiot pushed it that far back? _

The said idiot wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and lifts him up high enough for the smaller to grab the cereal box. Once Baekhyun’s back on the ground, he turns around, still in Chanyeol’s arms, and frowns at the younger. 

Chanyeol grins. “See? I’m strong and I have big arms and I’m  _ hot.  _ Not adorable. Fix up your vocabulary, babe.”

“No, you’re arms aren’t big, they’re warm and cuddly and  _ adorable _ .” Baekhyun smiles, all sickly sweet. He leans up to peck his boyfriend’s lips.

Then, Chanyeol pouts again.


	2. warm and toasty

They’ve been having this conversation for months and it’s another week of the same topic of discussion. No matter what Chanyeol says, Baekhyun doesn’t see him as big and buff. Because Chanyeol is kind, and warm, and smart, and acts like a baby. But Chanyeol makes it his job to try to change the older’s mind. 

One night, after a nice dinner, the two go out for a walk downtown. It’s chilly outside, but Baekhyun has a big, oversized coat on, so he feels all toasty. Chanyeol however, is slightly shivering, but pretending that he’s fine.

“Yeol, are you cold?” Baekhyun says, nudging his shoulder. 

Chanyeol grunts. “No, I’m fine.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say, babe.”

But Chanyeol’s nose and ears are red and he’s only wearing a sweatshirt. And Baekhyun doesn’t want him to get sick. He takes his big coat off and wraps it around the taller’s shoulders. 

“I’m not dumb. I can see you shivering and your lil’ nose is all red.” Baekhyun pinches his cheek and Chanyeol tries to swat his hand away.

Chanyeol tries to hide that he’s snuggling into the warmth of his boyfriend’s coat. He keeps fiddling with his fingers and blowing hot air into his cupped palms. But the smaller sees right through him. He smiles a bit and watches Chanyeol. When Chanyeol notices the smaller’s stare, he huffs. 

Baekhyun grins. “Do you need something?”

Chanyeol grumbles, and looks away, muttering something inaudible.

The older tries to hold in his laughter. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Can I hold your hand?” Chanyeol’s pouting again.

“Aw, you baby. Sure.” 

Baekhyun entwines their fingers together, and Chanyeol starts obnoxiously swinging their hands back and forth, making the older giggle. Chanyeol swoops down and kisses Baekhyun on top of his head. And they walk home, warm hands swinging between them.


	3. pre-dinner

Baekhyun’s putting on eyeliner, when Chanyeol steps out of the bathroom, hair all wet and wearing fuzzy pajama bottoms. 

Baekhyun stares. “We need to be at Kyungsoo’s in fifteen minutes.”

“Holy shit. I totally forgot!” Chanyeol facepalms and Baekhyun shrieks because water from the taller’s hair sprayed all over him.

“Wear some proper pants, okay? Soo’s gonna yell at us if we’re late to dinner again.” Baekhyun resumes his eye makeup, focusing on his lids.

_ A bit of shimmery gold, darker brown for dimension, ooh maybe a bit of red- _

Warm arms wrap around Baekhyun’s waist and plush lips begin to kiss his cheeks. Baekhyun giggles.

“Stoppppp,” the smaller whines.

Chanyeol steps back and smirks. The older gives him a once over and then rolls his eyes.

Chanyeol laughs. “What? You told me to put on pants. You never said anything about a shirt.”

Baekhyun ignores him and turns around to fix his makeup, but before he can, Chanyeol turns him around to face him again.

“Look, Baek. Do you see this? These are abs. And I worked very hard for them to be here. So you should appreciate them.”

Baekhyun groans. He leans up and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek and then grabs a bit of his gold eye shadow and a brush. 

“Lean down, Yeol. Lemme put this on you.”

Chanyeol starts to whine. “I don’t wanna wear makeu-”

“Are you kidding me? You used to wear more than me when we first met.”

“Yeah.  _ Used _ to. Now, it doesn’t go with my whole vibe.”

Baekhyun cackles. “You sound like a douche. Can I please put some on you? I’ll give you kissies,” Baekhyun sports a shy smile and looks up, fluttering his lashes.

And Chanyeol is so captivated and he wants kissies _ very _ much so he nods quickly.

So, Baekhyun swipes some shimmery gold over his boyfriend’s eyelids. Chanyeol really is the prettiest.

“Okay, let’s get you a shirt, you dummy.”

The two of them go through Chanyeol’s side of the closet and pick out a few shirts. Chanyeol shows his, all of them tight-fitting t-shirts. Baekhyun stares, no amusement on his face.

“What? I need to show Jongin that I have bigger arms!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes for the nth time. Chanyeol pouts.

“Yeol, no. It’s kind of cold and I don’t want you to complain about it. So, wear long sleeves. Here.” He hands the younger a black, loose button up. “Wear this, and let’s go.” 

Baekhyun’s waiting at the front door for Chanyeol to hurry the hell up. When he hears screaming coming from the bedroom. 

“AHHHHHHH, BAEK HELP ME!”

Baekhyun runs into the bedroom to find Chanyeol stuck in his shirt, his head trying to fit through an arm sleeve. Baekhyun takes the shirt off completely and sees the taller squeezing his eyes shut.

Chanyeol’s tearing up a little. “I sprayed my cologne into my eyes.”

Baekhyun just stares. “Arms up.”

Chanyeol obediently raises his arms and Baekhyun slips the button up over his head. Then, he takes his index finger and wipes Chanyeol’s eyes, blowing on the area lightly. 

Baekhyun kisses his nose. “Better?”

Chanyeol nods, and Baekhyun’s walks into the living room, getting ready to leave. Chanyeol taps his shoulder lightly.

Baekhyun still has his back turned to him, trying to find his keys in the glass bowl of miscellaneous items near the door. “Hmm?”

“What about my kissies?” 

Baekhyun turns around and looks at his boyfriend, who’s looking down at him with his big, expressive eyes.

“I could give them to you now.  _ Or _ I could give you kissies at Kyungsoo’s house and piss him off and gross Jongin out,” Baekhyun explains.

Chanyeol smiles, evilly. “I could never pass up on the chance to annoy those two.”

Baekhyun laughs, turns around, finds the keys, turns the doorknob, grabs Chanyeol’s hand, and leaves the house, still smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am having way too much fun writing soft yeol lol


	4. dinner and other engagements

Baekhyun pulls into Kyungsoo’s driveway, as a song on the radio ends.  _ That’s so- _

“Satisfying,” Chanyeol says. “The song ending as our drive ends.”

“You literally read my mind. That’s creepy…” Baekhyun trailed off, trying to look creeped out.

Chanyeol’s brows furrow. “No it’s not! I’m not creepy!”

“Didn’t say you were. Let’s go okay? We’re like ten minutes late.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin’s house is homey and always smells like a delicious home cooked meal. Chanyeol and Baekhyun get jealous of Jongin because Kyungsoo makes the  _ best _ food and their sorry asses don’t even know how to work a microwave properly. Which is one of the reasons as to why either Mrs. Park or Mrs. Byun stops by once in a while to bring them food so their kids won’t starve. 

When the two enter the house, they are first, hit with the smell of a good meal, and second, hit with Kyungsoo’s face of disappointment. 

“You’re late. And I don’t like either of you, so I’m not going to heat up your food that’s already gone cold,” he grumbles.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol giggle to themselves. They literally act twelve years old. But it’s so  _ funny _ to piss Kyungsoo off!

As they both whisper to themselves, Jongin comes from upstairs and tackles the two in a big ol’ bear hug. 

“You’re here! I was waiting for so long I got bored and took a nap. Why can’t you come on time? I want to welcome you, instead of Kyungsoo,” Jongin whines.

Baekhyun laughs. “Kyungsoo _un_ welcomes us every time we come.”

“Hmm, that’s true, Baek.” Chanyeol says, leaning in to claim his boyfriend’s lips.

Jongin crinkles his nose. “Gross.”

Chanyeol puts an arm around Jongin’s shoulders and steers them towards the living room, probably talking about going to the gym or something. Baekhyun heads to the kitchen.

“What the hell, Soo! You actually made me feel bad for letting the food go cold, yet you’re not even done cooking? Sneaky.”

“Shut up. I’m almost done. Would you set the table in the meantime?”

Baekhyun hums and gets the plates from the cabinet and the utensils from the drawer. As he’s arranging everything, he hears Chanyeol laughing and his heart beats faster.

_ Get it together, Byun. You’ve been dating him for four years. _

But his heart will never stop beating fast for Chanyeol, because he really is everything to him.

Dinner is, of course, really delicious. It's even better when Baekhyun gets to feed Chanyeol and chew obnoxiously loud just to try to piss Kyungsoo off. And it works.

After dinner, they head on over to the living room and sit on the large sectional couch. Kyungsoo looks kind of...  _ off  _ , and Jongin puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Chanyeol tilts his head. "Are you guys alright?"

Kyungsoo speaks up first. "There's a reason we invited you guys over."

Baekhyun's confused. "What's the reason?"

Jongin perks up. "Can I tell them? Soo, pleeeeease?"

Kyungsoo nods, gripping his boyfriend's hand tightly.

"We're getting married!"

"WHAT?!" Chanyeol and Baekhyun say simultaneously.

Baekhyun tackles the two in a hug, Chanyeol jumping right on top, until they're just a big pile in the corner of the couch. They're all laughing and crying and everything is all beautiful.

Once Kyungsoo pushes everyone off of him, he speaks again.

"Not only that. We wanted you two to be our best men."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol's jaws drop. Then, they start squealing and then the four of them are all hugging again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i'm making this have a plot and idk what to w/ it lol


	5. naps and bakeries

Chanyeol’s really tired, and so is his boyfriend. They’re both napping on the couch, all cuddled up with the older’s favorite fuzzy blankie. Baekhyun’s muttering something in his sleep, but Chanyeol’s too drowsy to listen to what it is, so he just drifts off into dreamland. 

When he wakes up, he finds his position different from before. Now, Baekhyun is lying on top of him, his face buried in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, the blankie still wrapped around them. Chanyeol checks the clock on the opposite wall and sees that it’s only 3 pm, and decides that they should probably do something. He tries to move out of their position, without bothering Baekhyun, but the older’s eyes flutter open and he smiles up at Chanyeol. A boyish grin spreads across Chanyeol’s face, taking in the cuteness that is Byun Baekhyun.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says softly.

“Hey, babe.” Chanyeol kisses the top of his head. “Let’s go out somewhere hm?”

Baekhyun only nods, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Chanyeol chuckles and starts peppering kisses all over his boyfriend’s face, making Baekhyun giggle. Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s face and plants his lips on the other’s, the taller’s hands going to Baekhyun’s waist as a reflex. They end up lazily kissing for another ten minutes, and once they pull away, Chanyeol takes the older’s hand and walks them to the front door and out of the house. 

They end up going to Minseok’s bakery, which is co-owned by his husband, Jongdae. They’re both really funny and were really welcoming when Chanyeol and Baekhyun first moved into town years ago.

The two immediately sit down when they enter the shop, since Minseok already knows their order. Baekhyun’s strawberry shortcake and Chanyeol’s iced americano. The two talk over their little snack, Baekhyun feeding the taller pieces of the pastry between conversations. Then, they start discussing the road trip they’ve been wanting to take for months, and since it’s finally gotten warmer, they can actually go. And Baekhyun’s really excited because Chanyeol doesn’t feel like driving, so he gets to drive on the road trip. 

  
  


The two wave goodbye to the married couple as they leave the bakery and walk on the sidewalk. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand and kisses the back of it, making the shorter blush. Baekhyun does the same to Chanyeol’s hand, and Chanyeol can’t hold in the giggle and Baekhyun reaches up and ruffles the younger’s hair. He’s just  _ so _ cute. People are probably grossed out at their stupid pda, but they couldn’t care less. They really are in their own world.

They’re both just quietly walking down the sidewalk when Chanyeol speaks up. 

“Baek, I had a dream while we were napping and I want to make it reality.”

“What is it?”

“So basically you got me like this  _ huge _ sweatshirt that was like light purple and it was like huge on me and then we both stuffed ourselves into it and we were just stuffed in this big ass sweatshirt and we just watched movies while sharing a sweatshirt.” Chanyeol looks so excited.

“Chanyeol, you are the most adorable person I’ve met.”

Chanyeol lets the “adorable” slide this time. “So, can we get a big sweatshirt?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun drags them to a shop nearby and they end up shopping for each other, choosing different sweatshirts and colors and styles for each other.

They really need to stop buying sweatshirts, because they never have clothes for formal events or fancy dinners. But sweatshirts are warm and suits and ties aren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this too fluffy lol i'm having a blast writing this. also i keep watching concert vids and woW i wish i could go ;((


	6. scary movies

Chanyeol comes back from the studio late, trying to finish up a song before he went home. He’s not sure if Baekhyun is home, or if he went out with his friends. Baekhyun is an art history professor at the local college, so him coming late could be a possibility, but he doesn’t usually have late classes. So, he’s probably out with his friends. He checks his phone and sees a bunch of messages from his lover.

[baby <3]: hey, sweetie! i don’t know when you’ll see this, but i’m going out with junmyeon and sehun tonight :)) 

[baby <3]: i wanted you to come, but you must be really tired.

[baby <3]: i made lemon tea for you, just to relax you after work

[baby <3]: idk if it’s warm anymore tho >.<

Chanyeol walks over to the counter, and picks up the mug of tea. It’s still warm. He resumes reading the messages.

[baby <3]: i’ll be home soon, don’t miss me too much!

[baby <3]: no seriously, bc if you do i’m dropping everything and coming straight home so i can kiss and cuddle you to sleep

[baby <3]: i love you!

Chanyeol smiles. He truly doesn’t deserve Baekhyun. 

But Chanyeol’s getting really bored. Baekhyun is his best friend, and he’s missed him all day. But he wouldn’t want to ruin Baekhyun’s fun. He needs to have fun too. Chanyeol curls up on the couch and switches on the TV. Movie night, it is. Chanyeol switches off the lights, the screen being the only light in the room. He’s watching some kids movie, but he’s not really paying attention, and he feels his eyelids growing heavy. Before he knows it, he’s fast asleep.

When Chanyeol wakes up, he looks at the TV and starts screaming. There’s some weird possessed creature on the screen and it’s terrorizing all these kids in the movie. Most of all, it’s terrorizing Chanyeol. He’s too afraid to move so he keeps screaming, and when someone starts banging on the front door, he literally starts crying because he didn’t know death would come this close. He’s wailing and the knocking’s getting louder and he covers and wishes it would all go away. He removes his hands from his ears and the room is filled with silence. Just then, the door opens and Chanyeol starts screaming again, throwing the TV remote at the intruder and flailing uncontrollably.

“Yeol, what the actual hell?”

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol scrambles to his boyfriend and starts hugging him, squeezing him and whimpering.

“Are-are you  _ crying? _ ” Baekhyun whisper-yells, stroking the taller’s head gently.

“I literally thought I was going to die. I was watching like Disney and then I fell asleep and I woke up and then there was a possessed person and then you were banging on the door and I thought there was an intruder and then-”

“Shhhh. Calm down. I’m here, okay? Nothing is going to happen. I was banging on the door because I thought I forgot my keys. Turns out it was stuffed into my wallet. Sorry for scaring you babe.”

Chanyeol’s breathing evens out a bit, but he still looked shaken. Baekhyun takes his hand and drags him to bed. He then changes into his pajamas and jumps into bed with the taller. Chanyeol tucks his chin under Baekhyun’s and wraps his arms around his waist. Baekhyun hums a tune of a song he doesn’t remember and kisses his boyfriend’s head, before the both of them fall into a deep slumber


	7. starry sky

Chanyeol's waiting in the bedroom for Baekhyun to come back from class, so they can go out. Since he took the day off, he went shopping and bought bright red hair dye and dyed his hair. He then wore a big oversized black shirt, black jeans, and swiped some of that gold eyeshadow over his lids. He felt really cool, and he hopes his boyfriend likes his hair. 

When Baekhyun walks in, he first screams, "I'M HOME, YEOL!" and heads straight to the kitchen to put some groceries (that he won't use because he can't cook) into the fridge. As he's picking up the milk, Chanyeol sneaks behind him and gives him a back hug, and keeps hugging the smaller as he continues putting things away. Finally, when Baekhyun finishes up, the smaller turns around in Chanyeol's arms and his eyes widen, and he steps back, obviously checking the taller out.

"Damn, baby." Baekhyun says finally. "You look hot."

Chanyeol's smirking. "I'm glad you like it."

But on the inside, he's just really happy that Baekhyun finally called him hot.

  
  


It's 10 pm and Chanyeol decides that they should go on a drive, so they pack some junk food and get in the car. Since they decided that Baekhyun will be driving on the road trip, Chanyeol gets to drive anywhere else. And Chanyeol's happy because he can flex his driving skills to his boyfriend. But the older doesn't need Chanyeol to be impressive or whatever. They're already dating, but Chanyeol continues to do childish things to impress Baekhyun and the shorter doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop. 

Chanyeol ends up bringing them to a little hill where they can look at the sky. Before Chanyeol, Baekhyun didn't care much for the stars and whatnot, but seeing the taller talk so enthusiastically about constellations and their meanings made Baekhyun take up an interest in stars. Anything Chanyeol talks about is interesting, so their interests are so similar now, they hardly do things outside of their comfort zone. Which could be good or bad, you decide.

As soon as the two sit on the grass, Chanyeol starts searching for different constellations, leaving Baekhyun to bring a blanket from the car and wrap it around himself. It's late and it's cold, even though it's spring, and he wants to be warm.

He's wrapped burrito style in his blankie and when he approaches Chanyeol, the taller smiles so wide and pulls him down for a quick kiss. They sit together and talk about stars all night, and the full moon is lighting up their faces, and Chanyeol looks so beautiful that Baekhyun can't stop himself from sitting in his boyfriend's lap and kissing him senseless.

It's not that Chanyeol could complain.

When they drive back downtown, it's like 2 am, and they're starving. And as we know, they can't cook, so they have to find a 24/7 diner to feed them. It's rundown and old, but the food is made with love and the two won't stop eating. It's when Chanyeol feels like throwing up that Baekhyun pays for the meal. They sit on the curb outside the diner and Chanyeol has an arm wrapped around Baekhyun and they're basking in each others warmth.

"I really love you, Chanyeol."

The taller scoffs. "Well no shit. We're dating. Have been for years."

Baekhyun hums. "Yeah, but I don't say it a lot. Just thought you'd like to know. Again."

"I love you too," Chanyeol says before snuggling closer into Baekhyun's warmth.


	8. sunny saturday

It’s a sunny Saturday morning, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun are in bed, limbs tangled together and arms around waists. They’re so tired from the exhausting week of work, that they don’t hear the front door opening, and footsteps scurrying along the house.

It’s Mrs. Park’s turn to bring her babies food. As the two entrusted her with a key to their home, she walks in and starts arranging the food in the fridge. There’s tons of side dishes that she made for them, because she wouldn’t want them to go hungry. Once she’s finished filling the fridge, she starts making the two some breakfast. 

While the food’s cooking, she heads over to the bedroom to check on the couple. She almost squeals out loud at their position. Baekhyun’s head is buried in her son’s chest and Chanyeol has an arm thrown across the older’s waist. It’s so domestic and Mrs. Park just hopes they get married soon because she loves Baekhyun so much, and wants him to be officially part of their family as soon as possible. Mrs. Park leaves the room to finish up her cooking, and to give the boys some privacy.

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly open and he leans back a bit, playing with Chanyeol’s hair. Early morning Chanyeol is the _best_ thing ever because he’s all smiley and lazy and soft and Baekhyun’s heart can’t handle it. He presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s nose, and then starts getting out of bed, only to be pulled down again.

“Mmm five minutes, baby,” Chanyeol says, his voiced kind of muffled by the pillow he’s smushing his face into.

“I can smell good food from the kitchen, which means that one of our moms is here. I don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Chanyeol whines. “It’s my mom. Definitely her cooking that I smell.” A sigh. “Please? Just five more minutes?” Chanyeol’s eyes are still closed, but the pleading is obvious in his voice. Baekhyun shrugs and gets back into bed.

Chanyeol smiles all goofy and opens his eyes a bit to see the older’s face just inches away from his. Baekhyun leans forward and kisses his nose again. Chanyeol runs his hands through his boyfriend’s hair and hugs the older closer. They end up sleeping for another fifteen.

When they wake up, Mrs. Park is staring down at them, all smiley. Chanyeol groans, throwing a pillow over his head.

“Mommmmm! Stop watching us, it’s embarrassing!”

Baekhyun and Mrs. Park laugh. 

“C’mon guys. I made you some yummy breakfast, okay?” She steps out of the room.

Baekhyun shifts a bit, and sits upright, looking down at Chanyeol. 

“I’m hungry. Let’s go eat.” Baekhyun leaves to brush his teeth and wash his face, but Chanyeol doesn’t want to leave his warm bed so he ends up sleeping in again.

So, Baekhyun heads into the kitchen and eats his breakfast with Mrs. Park, talking about their road trip, his job, Kyungsoo and Jongin’s engagement, and other things. When they're done eating, they pack up Chanyeol’s share and put it in the fridge. Then, they head over to the bedroom, making sure to take pillows from the living room couch. Approaching the sleeping Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Mrs. Park get their pillows at ready. _One, two, three._

The two start smacking Chanyeol’s head with pillows, giggling through it all, and Chanyeol starts groaning again. 

“Stoppppp!”

But they don’t. And they won’t until he sits upright. And when he does, he sees the victory written on both of their faces, and he watches Baekhyun laugh with his mom and he truly feels as if his boyfriend fits perfectly into his own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops just whipped this up out of nowhere lol. i'm off to go on my flight, so i wont post for a few days :((( but ill see you guys soon <33!


	9. love ya

Chanyeol had been dating Baekhyun for six months when he first told him he loved him.

They had a roller skating date and they both kept falling over like idiots because they had a dance battle, all lame dance moves included. Chanyeol felt okay, but Baekhyun's feet hurt like hell, and he couldn't do anything about it. But Chanyeol could.

So there they were, walking downtown, with Chanyeol giving a piggyback ride to Baekhyun, whose arms were loose around the taller's neck, his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Baekhyun was really light and Chanyeol just loved that he could show how strong he is to the older. Baekhyun loved that he could whisper his stupid jokes into Chanyeol's ear way easier in this position. Chanyeol's curly, brown hair was soft against his cheek and the shorter kept snuggling into his locks.

Baekhyun giggled softly into his ear, and Chanyeol felt his heartbeat quicken. 

"Yeol, I really like you. I can tell you anything, I can have fun with you, you really are the best."

Chanyeol couldn't breathe. But he could speak his heart. And his heart had a clear message.

"I love you."

Baekhyun was taken aback. Chanyeol couldn't see his expression, but if he did, he would've see the widest smile on the smaller's face.

Baekhyun leaned forward a little and kissed Chanyeol's cheek.

"I love you too, baby."

And the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay updates are gonna be realllll slow the next 2 weeks bc of vacation im sryyy :((( but this chap is more of a throwback to their relationship years before idk lol


	10. road trip pt. 1

Chanyeol and Baekhyun wake up at six in the morning and pack for their long awaited road trip. Lots of junk food, good music, and lovely smiles are really all that's needed for the journey. Once they pile into the car, Chanyeol starts blasting music through the windows, pissing off the other drivers who are half asleep because it's only 7 am. Baekhyun is really happy that he can drive and that he can hold Chanyeol's hand too. Chanyeol is happy that he is in charge of music and that he can watch Baekhyun drive because he looks hot.

They have no real destination, and when they meet a crossroad, they flip a coin to determine which direction they are going. It's kind of stupid and a total waste of gasoline, but they love the rush of excitement. And, it's now warmer, so they can get rid of the puffy jackets and throw on a t-shirt. 

But at one point, Chanyeol starts pouting, because he kind of misses Baekhyun though he's right next to him. He wants to cuddle his boyfriend right now. But Baekhyun is driving and so Chanyeol is pouting a bit, while staring out the window. Baekhyun knows, just knows that his baby is pouting, his Chanyeol Pout Radar is incredibly accurate. But he wants to pull his boyfriend's leg a bit, so he pretends not to notice and continues to hum the songs Chanyeol put on.

"Chan, can you raise the volume?" Baekhyun says, eyes still on the road.

The taller grunts and just shifts his head more towards the window, and Baekhyun is trying not to laugh. The road is pretty much empty and another crossroad is coming up, so the smaller slows down a bit and grabs the coin. 

Baekhyun turns to the taller. "Babe, look at me." Chanyeol only grunts. Baekhyun only co tinues. "Heads or tails, left or right?"

Chanyeol doesn't answer. 

Baekhyun leans over a bit into Chanyeol's space. "What's wrong?"

The taller mumbles to himself, his brows still furrowed. Baekhyun fights the smile that's coming on his face.

"What was that?"

Chanyeol groans, covering his face with his hands. "I miss you."

Baekhyun runs his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. "Mmm why? I'm right here, sweetie."

"Yeah, but you're driving and I want to cuddle."

Baekhyun grins. "Awww look my baby wants cuddles. C'mere." 

His hands cup the taller's squishy cheeks and brings him closer to himself until their foreheads are against each other. Then, Baekhyun leans back and starts peppering little kissies all over Chanyeol's cheeks, making the taller blush and giggle.

Chanyeol just wants attention from his boyfriend, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO sorry this chap is so bad lol i promise the next chap will be better. also, I have a new fic idea and it's kinda different from what ive been writing so far, so when I get back from my trip, I might start working on that uwu ♡


	11. road trip pt. 2

Chanyeol's getting bored of staring at trees and Baekhyun cannot hear any more whining, so they decide to stop by this motel in the middle of nowhere to sleep. There's literally no one else staying in the building except them, so they get to have the largest room. It's surprisingly clean, and there are no bed bugs (Chanyeol checked), so they settle in bed comfortably. They're playing some shitty movie on the TV, but Chanyeol chooses to play with Baekhyun's soft hair, rather than stare at the screen. With the fingers running through Baekhyun's hair, the smaller finds himself slowly dozing off, until he snuggles into Chanyeol's chest and calls it a night.

At some point at like 3 am, Chanyeol undoes himself from the smaller's hold, and leaves the room to stare up at the sky. The sky is clear and there is no light pollution, making the constellations so much clearer to the eye. Their car is parked right in front of the motel, and the taller sits on the hood of it, looking up. He thinks about their future, his parents, his dog Toben, he thinks about Baekhyun. Yeah, he thinks about Baekhyun for the majority of the time spent outside. He doesn't even notice the said person sit next to him on the car hood until Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist, kissing his shoulder and resting his head against it.

Chanyeol hums, still looking up. Baekhyun looks up at the taller's eyes, and he swears he saw them sparkle a little. Chanyeol breaks the silence.

"Baek, what are we going to do?"

"Well, maybe tomorrow we could drive to a sightseeing place. Or we could just go to a random town and get lost together, hm?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, his hair tousling a bit. "I mean in life, dummy."

Baekhyun smiles guiltily. " _ Oh. _ I don't really know?"

Chanyeol looks down at his hands, opening and closing his fists. "We don't really have a plan, you know? We just do whatever, and though I love it, it'd feel reassuring to know where we'll be in the next five, ten, fifteen years."

Baekhyun doesn't say anything, choosing to stop Chanyeol from fiddling with his fingers. Chanyeol sighs and squeezes the smaller's hand. Baekhyun sighs and squeezes back.

"All you need to know in the next five, ten, fifteen years is that I'll be there right next to you. Things will change, babe, but we'll work through it, right? We always do."

Chanyeol smiles slightly and kisses the top of Baekhyun's head. 

They end up cuddling in the back seat of the car, instead of the motel bed, the blanket of stars watching over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I'm making this have a plot i just love writing about road trips lol
> 
> Thank you all for reading~love you guys! ♡


	12. road trip pt. 3

Chanyeol ends up choosing to get lost in some random town, so the next morning, the two drive over to the nearest town and end up walking around. They're holding hands, and surprisingly, nobody is looking at them funny like they do at home. It's a quiet town and there's only a few people here and there, but it's still homey.

They stop by at this little family bakery and order some pastries and coffee. They're sitting across from each other in the booth, but Baekhyun ends up scooching over to the other side, so he can be next to his boyfriend. Chanyeol looks down at him softly, love swimming in his pupils. Baekhyun reaches up and runs his dainty fingers through the taller's red hair. It's a sickly sweet sight, and the bakery owner is watching the two with fond eyes, but the two don't notice. No, they only notice each other, and that's all.

Chanyeol starts feeding Baekhyun his pastry, but some of the powdered sugar on the pastry ends up smearing across the shorter's cheek. Baekhyun raises a hand to wipe it, but Chanyeol beats him to it and instead cups his cheeks with his hands, his thumbs running across his cheeks effectively getting the sugar off. Baekhyun is blushing, and Chanyeol _loves_ when he himself is the cause of his boyfriend's cheeks to tint, so he giggles and leans in to kiss the older. Baekhyun's lips taste sweet from the pastry, and Chanyeol can't get enough of them, so, before causing a scene, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's hand, pays for the food and walks them back into their car. 

Chanyeol sits on the passenger side of the car, and pulls Baekhyun onto his lap, immediately grabbing the shorter's face and pulling him in for another kiss. Baekhyun responds to the kiss on reflex and runs his fingers through the taller's hair again, deepening the kiss as he goes. Chanyeol leans back again, but Baekhyun chases after his lips, and Chanyeol smiles into the next kiss. Baekhyun can feel his boyfriend's lips tugging up at the corners, making him smile as well. And they both lean back and giggle at one another, before leaning in again.

The town has a lot for them to discover, so they first visit the museum and learn useless facts about the area that they'll probably never visit again. Baekhyun just watches Chanyeol as the taller reads all the blurbs next to each museum artifact, his brows furrowing as he squints to read the tiny text. Baekhyun smiles to himself. 

They then head to the little park nearby and end up sitting on the swings, talking about random things that come to mind. At one point, Chanyeol was swinging so high that he almost kicked a kid who was walking by in the face. The child started crying and threatened to tell his mother, which made Chanyeol almost cry because he doesn't want to get in trouble. So, while the kid was telling his mom, the two stealthily ran away. 

By the time they stopped running, Chanyeol was completely out of breath, so they quickly walked to the gift shop to calm down. Baekhyun wanted to but something sentimental, but Chanyeol really wanted ice cream from the freezer at the back of the store. He started pulling the older's hand and pointing like a little kid to the ice cream freezer. But Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and kept looking for something cute to buy. The next time Chanyeol came around, Baekhyun immediately shook his head and refuses to buy the ice cream, but Chanyeol's already holding two bars of it. Baekhyun scoffs and walks to the register, paying for the ice cream bars as well as his own little souvenir.

They finally get back into the car, and prepare for a long journey. Baekhyun's excited to drive again, and Chanyeol wants to take a nap, so everything is set. This time, they use a gps to get back home, since the point of the trip was to get lost, but they have no clue where they are or where their house is. Chanyeol falls asleep as soon as they start driving, and Baekhyun's getting kind of bored, so he just hums one of Chanyeol's songs that he had produced a long time ago. It's a beautiful melody and Baekhyun has expressed countless times how much he loves it. It always makes Chanyeol smile wider. Chanyeol wakes up from his nap and hears his boyfriend singing his song. Chanyeol grins silently to himself, as he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. Baekhyun leans over and pinches Chanyeol's cheek. 

"Hello, angel. You are just like a painting." Baekhyun chuckles, ruffling the younger's hair. 

Chanyeol opens his eyes and turns to face Baekhyun, pouting. "I'm not the angel, you are."

Baekhyun laughs, "Mmm, whatever you say, baby."

"It's true!"

"I never said it wasn't."

Chanyeol shakes his head, looking out the window at the surroundings. Slowly, each road they take, the route become familiar, until they finally reach their neighborhood. Pulling into the driveway, Chanyeol stretches his arms and watches Baekhyun turn off the ignition. They both just sit still and look at their home, and then at each other.

Chanyeol speaks up. "That was really fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we should." Baekhyun sighs. "Let's pack up and go inside, hm?"

Chanyeol just shrugs and they grab all their bags and snacks, bringing them inside their cold and dark house, dumping everything on the dining table. The entire house is in pitch black darkness, since it's night and all the lights are off. Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's hand and brings him to the living room, holding him close, his head against the taller's chest. They're kind of swaying back and forth, and Chanyeol has no clue as to why Baekhyun's so quiet, but he just holds him closer. 

Chanyeol kisses the top of the shorter's head. "Baek, what wrong?" he whispers.

They have the entire house to themselves, but whispering just makes the moment more intimate.

Baekhyun's tone is just as quiet. "I just wish we could escape like this more often. But we're just so busy and I just miss spending time with you when we're working."

Chanyeol feels his eyes well up a bit. "I'll miss you too, but I'm here okay? I can always stay up later so we can talk, or we can go out more. We don't have to drive six hours on the road to escape. All you need is me. I'll help us escape reality."

Baekhyun doesn't wait a beat to lean up and claim his boyfriend's lips, his tears slowly slipping down his cheeks. Chanyeol leans back after a while and wipes Baekhyun's tears, choosing not to say anything, and instead bringing them to the bedroom and tucking the older into bed. 

Before they sleep, Baekhyun whispers again. This time it's so quiet, not even a person standing two feet away from them could hear. It's meant only for Chanyeol's ears. 

"Thank you for everything, Chanyeol."

He then pulls out two little handmade bracelets from his pocket, tightly tying one around his wrist, and another around Chanyeol's. 

"Just to remember this trip." Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol just smiles at the older, pulling him even closer and kissing him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops idk why I made it so sad towards the end lol. But dw this is not gonna become angsty I'll save that for another fic maybe ;)))


	13. cooking for chan

Baekhyun wants to cook.

It's just that he sees Jongin smile so much when Kyungsoo cooks a meal for him, and he really wants to see Chanyeol that happy too. It's been a few weeks since Mrs. Park gave them food, and they're kind of running low, so he decides to go grocery shopping.

The problem is that he's never shopped for groceries before. 

He's completely lost in the store, and he's too awkward to ask for help, because he's an adult for crying out loud, he should know his way around a grocery store. Last week, Baekhyun ate lunch at a fancy Italian restaurant with Kyungsoo and he had this dish called spaghetti arrabiata and holy  _ shit  _ was it good.

So he wants to make it for Chanyeol.

He finds the spaghetti easily, but the main problem is the sauce. There are like five hundred different kinds of tomatoes, so like which one? And there's a shelf of just random salts and he's so lost as to what he needs. He's frantically texting Kyungsoo to help, but he only responds saying that Baekhyun himself should figure it out without anyone's help. Baekhyun wants to cry.

He ends up finding the right ingredients after looking everything up. When he reaches home, he finds Chanyeol napping on the couch. Baekhyun kisses his cheek softly and heads to the kitchen, pulling out all his groceries and getting to work. He lets the water reach a rolling boil until he pours the spaghetti into the pot. He cuts up the tomatoes and mushes them to a pulp. In the saucepan, he adds a bit of olive oil and pours in the pulpy tomatoes. A dash of salt, garlic, some freshly chopped basil, and a few chili peppers. The pasta is cooked "al dente" or "to the tooth" as Kyungsoo explained, and the sauce is nice and bright red. He's plating the dish for Chanyeol, when he finds the taller at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Baek? Am I dreaming? I swear I thought your mom was here cooking."

Baekhyun chuckles, ushering the taller to sit down at the dining table, placing his dish in front of the taller. 

"This is for you, baby. Tell me if it's trash, because I have no idea what I'm doing." Baekhyun says, trying to cover up if he made any mistakes.

Chanyeol takes a bite. And chews. And chews. And chews. His cheeks are squishy and full and Baekhyun is tapping his foot quickly, because the taller is not saying  _ anything. _ Finally, he gulps slowly and looks up at Baekhyun with a serious face.

Chanyeol clears his throat. "Well, damn. That was really good," he days with a straight face.

Baekhyun grins. "Really? Is it actually?"

Chanyeol finally smiles blinding, pushing his chair back a little, letting the smaller sit on his lap. 

"Yeah, Baek. It's good. Try some."

Baekhyun opens his mouth, and Chanyeol feeds him a large forkful of the spaghetti. 

Baekhyun's eyes widen. "Mmm! I can't believe I made this! Wow, I'm so proud I can finally cook!" Baekhyun wipes a fake tear away.

Chanyeol's laughing. "One dish. You can cook one dish, babe."

Baekhyun frowns, moving to get off of Chanyeol's lap, when the taller pulls him back down. Chanyeol then puts a long piece of spaghetti in his mouth, shoving the other end into Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "We are not doing the Lady and the Tramp thing."

"Yes we are."

Chanyeok sucks on the spaghetti noodle until he gets closer and closer to Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun looks so pretty this close up, his eyes still angry, but his face is red, so Chanyeol pushes forward and closes the distance between their lips. The noodle cuts in half, and Chanyeol sucks on Baekhyun's lower lip, tasting the tomato sauce between his lips. Baekhyun sighs into the kiss, eyelids fluttering shut, hands coming to thread through the taller's hair. Chanyeol smiles because of the action, further deepening the kiss and holding Baekhyun's cheeks, thumbs running back and forth over them. When they both lean back, Chanyeol smiles sweetly and continues to eat the spaghetti, feeding Baekhyun between bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had spaghetti yesterday so then I wrote this lol. Also, sorry if I didn't explain how to make the sauce properly I watched one video and then I kinda based it on that so mi dispiace to the italians 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	14. is he whipped?

It's a Friday night and the whole gang is there, all eating at Minseok and Jongdae's bakery (the bakery closes early on Fridays). Jongin and Kyungsoo are discussing recipes with Minseok, Sehun and Chanyeol are playing darts in the corner, Junmyeon and Yixing are catching up and Jongdae and Baekhyun are just observing the others.

Which is a first for the two of them, because they're the ones who talk the most.

Baekhyun's watching Chanyeol from afar, who's laughing at Sehun because his dart completely missed the target and hit the wall instead. Chanyeol's laughter is melodious as it rings through the bakery, along with other people's laughter as well. However, to Baekhyun, Chanyeol stands out the most in his circle of friends. Baekhyun rests his chin on his palm, sighing and watching his boyfriend laugh. Jongdae beside him chuckles.

"Baekhyun, you're so whipped," he says.

Baekhyun smiles lightly. "Mmm, yeah. But he's just as whipped for me. He just doesn't show it, 'cause he wants to be manly or something."

"What? That makes no sense."

"Yeah, exactly. Here, I'll show you. Yell to Chanyeol that I got hurt." 

Jongdae looks perplexed. But he yells anyways.

"CHANYEOL OH MY GOD BAEK GOT HURT COME OVER HERE!"

Chanyeol turns around _so_ quickly that Sehun's hair rustled with the wind of the action. Chanyeol shoves the rest of his darts in Sehun's hands and runs all the way to the counter where Baekhyun is faking his pain on the floor. Baekhyun is clutching his foot and faking his sobs, whining slightly, and Chanyeol picks the smaller in one swift action. He's holding Baekhyun bridal style, looking down into his eyes, and Baekhyun swear he sees tears in Chanyeol's eyes too.

Chanyeol shifts his arms a bit, making Baekhyun more comfortable. "Baek, baby, are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

A weak smile. "My ankle hurts. I think I sprained it. I'm such an idiot."

Chanyeol frowns a bit. He puts the smaller on one of the bar stools. "You're not an idiot. Let me massage your ankle, okay?"

He starts pressing Baekhyun's ankles, applying slight pressure along the way. Baekhyun whines softly, pretending to be in pain, and each time he makes a whimpering sound, Chanyeol gets more frustrated and upset that he's hurt.

Jongdae is just standing there, watching with awe, as he sees the couple. Then, Baekhyun starts laughing.

He jumps down from the bar stool and swoops up to peck Chanyeol's lips. He glances at Jongdae.

"See? He's totally whipped." 

Jongdae just scoffs, but then he starts laughing, and the others (who were silently watching the scene) start to chuckle as well.

Chanyeol finally understands what's happening and pouts, whining to Baekhyun about what happened.

"Baekkkkk. That was so mean!" Chanyeol pulls at Baekhyun's shirt, successfully bringing the smaller back against his chest.

Baekhyun smirks and leans further against Chanyeol's chest, until Chanyeol gives in and back hugs the older. 

Chanyeol is still pouting though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllooo!! I'm just writing random things I hope that's okay lol. Btw, my vacation ends in the next 5 days, so when I get home, I'm gonna be writing a long one shot, but I'll still keep this open if I'm feeling soft and stuff :))


	15. perks of a pastel purple prince(ss)

It's almost summer now, and Chanyeol's red hair has faded into an orangey color. It still looks cool, but he kind of wants to change it for the summertime. He thinks about colors and things he'd think Baekhyun would like, and he decides on the perfect color. It's a little out there for Chanyeol, and it completely goes against his manliness, but he thinks it'll look nice on him. Baekhyun is still at work, so Chanyeol is able to buy the hair dye and color his hair, all before his boyfriend comes home. 

Baekhyun comes home a little late today, holding some takeout in his hands. He screams his signature "I'M HOME YEOL!" and dumps all the takeout boxes on the table, throwing his keys in the bowl and sitting down in a chair. 

Chanyeol peeps his head from the doorframe, watching Baekhyun, who has his back turned to him, open up the food. He steps from behind him and approaches the older, who still doesn't notice Chanyeol. 

"Hi, Baek," he shyly says, playing with the sleeves of his baby blue hoodie.

Baekhyun turns around, and his jaw drops. And he stares. And stares. And  _ stares. _

Baekhyun finally walks towards Chanyeol, stepping on his tippy toes to play with the pastel purple strands of hair that set atop the taller's head. 

Chanyeol just looks innocently at the older, watching his expression shift to glee as he continues to play with his hair.

"Chanyeollie, you look like a fairy princess!" he squeals, looping his arms around Chanyeol's neck and embracing him. Chanyeol groans inwardly. 

"Baek, that is  _ not _ becoming a thing."

"Oh, but it is, Fairy Princess Yeollie."

"No, stopppp!"

Baekhyun just chuckles and kisses Chanyeol's cheek. But Chanyeol remains pouting (as usual).

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol's hand and presses a light kiss to the back of it.

"Would Fairy Prince Yeollie suit you better?"

Chanyeol nods quickly, his purple hair bouncing up and down. Baekhyun beams, lacing their fingers together and swinging them back and forth. He brings Chanyeol to the table, pulls out a chair and makes Chanyeol sit down. 

As Baekhyun takes his chopsticks and pulls some noodles out of the takeout container, Chanyeol reaches over to take his own, only to have his hand swatted away by the older. 

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something, but Baekhyun stuffs his mouth with the noodles, successfully keeping the taller quiet.

Baekhyun speaks up. "Prince Yeollie is getting special privileges today."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I'm gonna feed you, I'll let you beat me at Mario Kart, I'll get you ice cream, and I'll give you kissies."

"Kissies?"

"Mhm. Lots of 'em."

"Let's just skip everything else and jump to the last one then." Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun's amused. "You sure?"

"One hundred percent."

Baekhyun surges forward and presses the softest kiss to Chanyeol's lips. So soft, it felt like it was never there. And boy does Chanyeol want more.

So, the younger gets up, takes Baekhyun's hand and leads them to their bedroom, locking the door, just in case one of their moms stop by the next morning, and gets his fair share of kissies (and maybe a little more than that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut lol sorry. Alsoooo I'm going back home today so I'll post 1 or 2 more chaps before the flight ♡♡


	16. ice cream date

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun on his ice cream offer, and that morning they set out on a lil' ice cream date. It's been a hectic week, full of late nights at work and busy schedules. And frankly, they've missed each other  _ a lot _ . Baekhyun hardly had time to talk to Chanyeol, give him kisses, hold his hand. Chanyeol didn't get to kiss the top of Baekhyun's head, shower him with love, eat a meal with him. They were all over the place and they needed a break.

So, it was just a simple ice cream date.

Hand in hand, the two took a longer walk to their downtown and swung their entwined fingers back and forth between themselves. Chanyeol was smiling all goofy, Baekhyun's eyes turned to crescents, and they were the cutest couple on the street.

Once they reached the ice cream store, Chanyeol crouched and placed his hands on the glass display, looking at all the flavors in wonder. Baekhyun just watched, petting the taller's purple hair. 

"Baek, I can't choose."

"What about strawberry?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "You're getting that. So I'll just eat from yours. No point getting the same of two flavors."

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat. Even though he's been with Chanyeol forever, it still shocks him that Chanyeol knows every little thing about him. 

"Okay, what about mint chocolate?"

"Ew, Baek that tastes like toothpaste!"

"Well, let's see." He scans over the flavors. "What about cotton candy, my Fairy Prince?"

Chanyeol grins. "Perfect."

They're sitting on a bench, watching the little kids play on the playground outside. 

"Baek, I feel like we're an old couple."

"What?" Baekhyun tilts his head.

"I saw an old couple sitting here last week, watching the kids play. They were talking about their past and all their memories together, reminiscing everything. I feel like them now."

Baekhyun hums softly, choosing to just watch the kids.

Chanyeol speaks up again. "Do you think we'll be like that, Baek? Sitting on a bench, watching the kids play, talking about our life together? It sounds so wistful."

Baekhyun turns to look at his boyfriend.

"Mmm, yeah. I can see that happening. Maybe we'd be reminiscing this moment right now, hm?"

He leans up and presses a kiss to the taller's lips, their emotions melting in between them.

When Chanyeol first met Baekhyun, he, being the hopeless romantic that he is, knew that he was  _ the one _ . He believed that it was certain that they would fall in love, marry, and grow old together, living a simple yet lovely life.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was reluctant to fall in love, knowing that it might not always last. But when Chanyeol came into his world and showed him to see things in a better light, and take chances, he finally gave in. Once he started dating Chanyeol, he knew that they would  _ truly _ love each other for a lifetime and longer, and was willing to give up everything just for his boyfriend.

To them both, it was just surreal to have found their other half, their best friend, their lifelong companion. It was a blessing to be able to fall asleep every night and wake up every morning in the arms of one another. It was a blessing to have found one another.

And as they both recall all these memories, tears well up in their eyes, and they pull apart from the kiss, laughing softly at their tears, wiping them from each other's face and watching the kids once more.

Chanyeol would want to stay on this bench forever. As would Baekhyun. 

But they both get up, create the memory of that moment, and store it for safekeeping in their hearts, holding hands again and walking quietly but happily back home.

So much for a simple ice cream date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byeeee I'm off to my flighttt♡♡


	17. frayed ends

They were fighting one night, something that they hardly ever do, and it was paining them both. 

It had started when Baekhyun started doubting himself after one of his students insulted him after class. The kid had told him that he's not teaching them the content properly, and they felt as if he's not being supportive enough to the students. It hit Baekhyun hard, because he really loves his job and cares for each of his kids, and the fact that they don't think he's teaching right makes him so disappointed in himself.

Baekhyun had returned home with tears in his eyes, Chanyeol immediately running over and hugging the shorter. Baekhyun just sobbed into his shoulder, his tears wetting the fabric of Chanyeol's shirt. Chanyeol embraced him, running his hands up and down his back, kissing the top of his head.

"Chanyeol, this...student said that I'm…not supporting...them enough..and I-" he said between sobs.

Chanyeol continued to kiss the top of his head softly, allowing Baekhyun to speak again.

“It’s just that...I love my students...and they don’t think I’m helping them… and I feel like such a failure, Yeol,” Baekhyun mumbles out.

"Shhh, Baek. It's okay."

Baekhyun stiffens and forces himself out of Chanyeol's hold. "No."

Chanyeol goes to hold the shorter again, but Baekhyun steps back.

"No. It's not okay, Chanyeol. You don't understand what this means. You never do! You don't even try to see how this is upsetting. You can't just say things are okay and leave the problem!" 

And as Baekhyun continues to accuse him, Chanyeol feels his heart hurt more. He doesn’t know why Baekhyun is hurting him when he didn’t do anything. But, all he hears is  _ you.  _ It's like Chanyeol is the reason why Baekhyun is upset, the reason why he is in pain. And the feeling is slowly killing the taller.

"Baek, just  _ make _ me understa-"

"You never will! I keep working for these kids I  _ want _ them to succeed and now knowing that I can't even do that little is crushing me! I can't even do the bare minimum for my students without them complaining. I hate myself I hate everything about me." Baekhyun's crying into his hands, shaking in front of the taller.

"No, Baek listen to me.  _ Listen _ . You are hardworking and a great teacher, please don't doubt yourself."

"But I am! Yeol stop trying to help me, it never works out. Why can't you just understand?"

"I don't know! I don't work with kids, I don't know what you're going through! You need to tell me, you can't just expect me to know everything when you never allow me to know what's going on! Baekhyun, baby,  _ please _ don't shut people out again, you need to talk to me.  _ Please. _ "

Baekhyun doesn't say anything. He walks to the bedroom and locks the door shut, leaving Chanyeol alone in the living room.

That's when Chanyeol starts to cry. Baekhyun can be so  _ mean _ sometimes, mainly when he's angry. He never tells him why he's feeling that way. It crushes him so much, when he knows he can't help him through this. He gets Baekhyun's favorite blanket - the one either of them can't sleep without - from the loveseat and curls up on the couch with it. He cries into the fuzzy fabric, wishing that Baekhyun would stop hating himself. He cries for hours into the night, finally falling asleep, his head pounding, tears drying on his cheeks.

It's at around three in the morning when he feels his blanket being tugged and his eyes slowly open, adjusting to the darkness of the room. Baekhyun's standing there quietly, holding the blanket, pleading for it back. Chanyeol doesn't want to shut him out. He'd never do that to his boyfriend. Instead, he opens his arms, allowing Baekhyun to settle next to him on the couch, draping the older's blanket around them. Baekhyun looks up into Chanyeol's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, hands coming to caress Chanyeol's cheek.

"It's okay." A sigh. "Just please, Baek, you can't shut me out. I love you too much to let you close in on yourself and feel the pain alone. You're amazing, and one student shouldn't determine whether you're enough or not. You should be the one to decide. Please,  _ please _ talk to me, baby."

Baekhyun nods and tears up again, holding Chanyeol's cheek and rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin.

"I love you so much, Yeol. What the hell would I do without you?"

"Let's not think about that, okay? I'm here, you're here and that's all that matters to me. We're enough. You're enough. More than enough."

Baekhyun smiles and places his lips on the other's leaving them there for a while, nibbling on Chanyeol's lower lip and staying in his hold.

Yeah, they fight. Harsh words ripping the seams of their relationship. But their pure love is what stitches the frayed ends back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im backkk! and this is sorta angsty sorry :((( but all couples do fight once in a while so im just trying to make this realistic lol   
> thanks for reading <33


	18. beach day

They're at the beach and Chanyeol wants to play with Baekhyun in the water, but the older is too busy sitting underneath the beach umbrella, eating funnel cake, to care.

Chanyeol emerges from the waves, beads of water strung between stands of his hair. Baekhyun adjusts his sunglasses and wolf whistles at his boyfriend. 

"Damn! Look at my hot boyfriend everyone!" Baekhyun screams, attracting attention from random people around the beach.

Chanyeol blushes a deep red, running over and hiding from everyone's stares underneath the umbrella. 

Baekhyun smirks. "Hey, I said what you wanted. What's wrong, my  _ hot _ boyfriend?"

Chanyeol pouts. "Stopppp! That's embarrassing!"

"Exactly, babe."

Chanyeol furrows his brows and takes the funnel cake from the older. 

"I'm eating this. You don't get any, you bully."

Baekhyun laughs all melodious, kissing the taller's cheek and standing up.

He holds out his hand to Chanyeol and smiles. "Let's go into the water hm?"

Chanyeol takes his hand, interlacing their fingers and jogging up to the water. As soon as they step into the water, Baekhyun begins splashing water in Chanyeol's face. 

"Ahh stop it!"

Chanyeol's splashes back and swims away. From behind, Baekhyun latches onto Chanyeol's back, arms looped around his neck and legs around his waist. He then scoops the water and splashes it all over the taller's face, making him scream in surprise. Baekhyun cackles and Chanyeol grabs the legs around his waist and then dives underwater to submerge the both of them, but Baekhyun didn't realize that they were going under. 

As Chanyeol goes underwater, he feels Baekhyun hitting his back (slowly because of water pressure) and he jumps back above water. Baekhyun immediately starts coughing when they're above again, choking on the salty water. 

Then, Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol's back.  _ Hard. _

"Ow what the hell, Baek?"

"You idiot! Who just goes underwater without warning? I hadn't even taken a breath before we went under.  _ Idiot. _ "

Chanyeol just feels bad, so he starts tearing up a little, letting go of Baekhyun and walking them towards shore. Once they reach their umbrella, Chanyeol picks up and shoves the funnel cake into Baekhyun's hands. 

"I'm sorry. You can have the rest of it," Chanyeol frowns, making sure that the shorter doesn’t see his tears.

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol's sweetness. 

"Thanks, babe." He kisses the taller's cheek.

But Chanyeol takes a few bites from the cake anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont get this chapter lol it makes no sense
> 
> but the next chapter is ksoo and jongin's wedding so look out for thatttt <3333


	19. wedding bells

After months of preparation, the big day is finally here. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are decked out it sleek suits, awaiting the ceremony. When they find both Kyungsoo and Jongin all suited up and ready to get married, they both squeal a little and shed a few tears over their friends.

The grooms are standing at the altar, a little flowered arch over their heads, holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. Kyungsoo says his vows first, clearing his throat slightly and smiling shyly as he stares at all his friends family watching.

“Kim Jongin. I think it’s safe to say that this is the day I have been waiting for. You’re my best friend, my culinary muse, my inspiration. You make me the happiest being on the planet just by being by my side. You’ve given me so much, and I’ll do the same for you. I’ll never stop holding your hand, kissing your lips, cooking your favorite food, loving you. I’ll stay by your side and support you and love you, no matter what. I promise you. Forever and always, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin’s crying by the end of it, and he leans in to kiss the shorter, but Kyungsoo places a hand over his lips. “Not yet,” he whispers.

Jongin just giggles. He’s still crying, but he begins his vows as well.

“When I first met you, Kyungsoo, I didn’t know how to live my life fully. But you taught me about experiences and journeys. You showed me that we could travel the world or stay at home, but it’d still be an adventure. I swear that I’ll bring you memorable experiences as well. I’ll stay with you through each of them, and love you with every step. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Soo. You deserve the world and beyond. And I’ll give it all to you.”

Kyungsoo’s smiling so wide, the two of them in their own world. They both say their  _ I dos _ through wide grins, anticipating the next step.

“I now pronounce you two husbands. You may kiss the groom.”

Kyungsoo surges up and cups Jongin’s face, kissing him with all his love, standing on his tippy toes and smiles through it all. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are clapping like seals, the loudest people in the venue, shouting and squealing as their best friends finally tie the knot.

The reception brings a load of sappy speeches and glasses of champagne. It's all just magical to the newlyweds, but also for their best friends. During the first dance, Jongin and Kyungsoo invite the other two up as well, just to share the moment with them.

Kyungsoo rests his head on Jongin's chest, whispering sweet things to his husband. Baekhyun mimics the action, resting his head on Chanyeol's chest, the taller swaying them to the beat of the soft music. Baekhyun's expression is dreamy as he stares up at Chanyeol, the taller smiling softly and looking down. 

"Getting married sounds pretty damn good right now," Chanyeol whispers.

Baekhyun grins sweetly. "Yeah, it does. But don't propose to me now, we can't steal their moment."

They both simultaneously glance at the newlyweds, who are gazing at each other, love written all over their expressions. Chanyeol looks down at his boyfriend. Baekhyun looks up.

"I love you.  _ So _ much," the taller says, kissing the top of Baekhyun's head.

"I love you too." 

Then, more people join them on the dance floor, all swaying gently. Friends, family, lovers, everyone was just in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was so emotional to write :')


	20. cheesily romantic

“Babe, I’m bored. Let’s go out,” Baekhyun says.

They’re in bed, lying in the stupidest positions, limbs stretched out and tangled together. They’ve done nothing all weekend, and Baekhyun has a busy week ahead, since finals are coming up and he needs to prepare his students so they won’t fail. So, he wants to do something before he has to worry about test preparations. 

Chanyeol only grunts, his face squished into his pillow. Baekhyun pulls on the taller’s arm, but it flops down, Chanyeol muttering something inaudible again. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, and tries to pry Chanyeol off the mattress, but the taller grips onto the sheet, hardly budging.

“Chanyeolllllll stoppppp. Let’s  _ do  _ something.”

“I’m sleeping. That’s doing something,” Chanyeol retorts, further snuggling into his pillow.

“That’s it. I’m leaving without you. You’re boring and lame.” Baekhyun shuts the door and leaves Chanyeol in the room. Chanyeol just shrugs to himself and goes back to sleep.

It’s a few hours later, and Chanyeol finally gets his ass out of bed, noticing that Baekhyun is still not home. He’s kind of bored now, but he doesn’t want Baekhyun to say “I told you so” so he just keeps quiet and watches TV.

  
  


Meanwhile, Baekhyun’s spending time with himself, shopping for useless shit he’d never use and eating all the food that Chanyeol hates. It’s quite riveting, and he wants to tell Chanyeol all about this, but he realizes that he’s not there. Then, Baekhyun’s sitting on a bench and thinking about his boyfriend and how he does  _ everything _ with him and now being alone feels kind of weird. 

He pulls out his phone to text Chanyeol, his phone vibrating in the process.

[loml <3]: baek, i miss u

[baekkie baby]: yeah, me too

[loml <3]: nothing’s really fun when you’re not here

[loml <3]: sorry for staying home lol 

[baekkie baby]: it’s okay babe. im coming home now anyways.

[loml <3]: okieee ^^ see you

[baekkie baby]: see you!

Baekhyun puts his phone back into his pocket, his mood already uplifted. Chanyeol really is the best.

When he gets home, Chanyeol tackles him in a hug, kissing the top of his head and smiling. Baekhyun squeezes back, and pulls back a little, just to see the taller’s face. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispers, “what’s up?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted a hug,” Chanyeol confesses, smiling sheepishly.

Baekhyun grins. “Yeah, not because you missed me, right?” he teases, making Chanyeol laugh softly.

“I’m so glad I found you. You’re like the best person ever.”

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol’s words. “I’m getting a toothache with all this sweetness, babe.”

Chanyeol grumbles, releasing Baekhyun from the embrace and going into the kitchen, searching for food his mom left over.

They spend the rest of the day feeding each other bites of side dishes and insulting cheesy rom-coms that play on the television, also knowing that they are cheesily romantic themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i even writing lol  
> this oneshot is taking me forever to write so i just keep writing these drabbles bc i swear boyfriends cb are like therapy to read and write   
> thanks for reading !!


	21. responsibil(k)i(t)ty

Neither Chanyeol nor Baekhyun are responsible, and no one really tries to tell them to act like damn adults once in awhile. Chanyeol would spend loads of money on random things and then lose them a day later. Baekhyun spends everything he earns on food or sweatshirts that he’ll ruin in a week. 

One day, Kyungsoo, the ever kind friend, corners the couple in their own house and sits them down for a little intervention. Jongin’s there too, but he’s too busy gawking at the lack of food in their fridge to care about the conversation happening.

“Guys, we have something to tell you,” Kyungsoo starts, noticing the panic written all over the couple’s faces.

Jongin walks into the living room. “Yeah, Kyungsoo said you guys are in big trouble.”

Chanyeol visibly starts to sweat and Baekhyun’s holding onto the taller’s arm for dear life.

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes. “I don’t know if you haven’t noticed, but you guys are like a complete mess. And though that adds to your charm in some ways, it’s also really bad because you’re adults and you can’t do shit.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to retaliate, but Kyungsoo cuts him off. “So, we decided that in order for you to learn responsibility, we…” he sides eyes Jongin, who just sits there staring blankly.

“Ahem, Jongin?” Kyungsoo says, gritting his teeth.

Jongin jumps up. “Oh!” he runs over to the front door, where they had left a box while coming in. It’s rather large, and Chanyeol and Baekhyun have no idea what monster is hiding inside. Maybe Kyungsoo just wants to kill them.

Baekhyun goes on his knees, begging Kyungsoo for mercy, when he opens the box and out tumbles the softest ball of fur Baekhyun has ever seen.

“As we were saying...we got you a cat.”

Chanyeol has no time to breathe before Baekhyun tackles the kitten and starts squealing about how cute it is. Chanyeol watches his boyfriend nuzzle the cat with a fond expression. 

Kyungsoo clears his throat, him Jongin already at the front door. “Ahem, so basically, this is a major responsibility. We want to see if you guys can use your one brain cell to take care of this kitty. If you fail, we’re taking her back.”

Then, the married couple slam the door shut. 

Chanyeol has no idea what to do with himself, but Baekhyun has taken it upon himself to research everything about owning a kitten and splurge all his money on cat stuff. They go shopping the next day, buying everything cat related that their eyes find and having a receipt that’s the length of Chanyeol himself. 

When they get home, they set up their three cat towers and cuddle the kitten all night, giving it little kisses every time it meows.

“Babe, what do we name the kitty?” Baekhyun asks, long into the night. They’re both facing each other, the kitten fast asleep between them, holding each other loosely and gazing at each other’s eyes.

“Mmmm, I don’t know. How about we call it “cat”?” Chanyeol giggles, slapping the pillow next to him. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Yeol. What’s a good name?” He rolls over to face the ceiling. “I was thinking something pretty and soft because her fur is light gray and fuzzy. Or maybe something more playful...Yeol?”

Chanyeol’s fast asleep, hugging the kitten close to him, his cheek smushed against the pillow (as always). Baekhyun smiles a little, watching his boyfriend and their new best friend snuggle. It’s a new responsibility, taking care of another living being, but he’s taken care of Chanyeol and his boyfriend takes care of him, so Baekhyun’s sure that this process will be just as memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i have no idea what to name the cat comment names or something and ill choose from here or my aff  
> thanks for reading <333


	22. fluffball

Baekhyun buys himself himself a notebook just to obsess over his cat (and maybe his boyfriend too).

{Entry 1:

-chanyeol's purple hair is pretty and faded

-he's my fairy prince

-kitty has no name

-he has soft gray hair

-i love them both }

Chanyeol keeps peeking from behind the diary cover, trying to see what his boyfriend is scribbling down, but Baekhyun just scowls and turns the other way.

{Entry 2:

soft paws step all over our bellies when we’re sleeping and soft fur brushes past my ankles as i grade exams.}

Chanyeol groans, getting up from his sleeping position and stretches to look at Baekhyun’s diary ( _ it’s a notebook, Yeol! _ ) and ends up falling face first into his pillow (and eventually goes back to sleep).

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

{Entry 3: 

-yeol is always sleeping and i feel bored because i have no one to talk to

-i sometimes talk to kitty but she just ignores me and hides in her cat tower

-yeol looks pretty when he’s asleep. his hair is all over the pillow and he looks happy.

-happy dreams are nice

-i hope he’s dreaming of happy things

-i love him so much.}

Baekhyun puts his notebook on the side table and kisses his boyfriend goodnight, softly whispering  _ goodnight, kitty _ to the fluffball that’s curled up next to Chanyeol, and turning out the light.

The next morning he wakes up from an inspiring dream and grabs his notebook.

{Entry 4:

-eri

-our fluffball has a name.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i kinda forgot to update :((  
> but here this is bad but i had no ideas so i just wrote something im sorry if it's trash  
> thanks for reading anyways <333


	23. manners

Jongin and Kyungsoo had barged into their apartment that Friday afternoon to take Eri for the weekend. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were way too attached to the kitten, that they hardly leave the house, so Kyungsoo took it over the weekend. _Spend some time with each other, you idiots_ he had said before slamming the door. They felt so lonely without the fluffball. But Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand and brought them to a fancy restaurant that neither of them have been to.

Baekhyun’s bored out of his mind, and Chanyeol keeps thinking of the kitten that won’t be waiting for them when they get home. 

“I miss her,” Baekhyun huffs, playing with his fork.

“Yeah, me too.”

A collective sigh.

The waiter comes by to get their order, but they were too busy to check the menu, so they just end up asking for whatever today’s special was, not knowing what it even is.

When their order comes, Chanyeol takes a bite of whatever-the-hell-this-dish-is and immediately starts tearing up, dropping his spoon in the process. Baekhyun snaps out of his daze and fusses over the younger who starts screaming.

“Oh my god! This is so spicy I can’t feel my tongue!”

Baekhyun starts laughing hysterically, banging the table and dropping his fork on the floor. The neighboring people watch them with odd looks. But Baekhyun’s laughing so hard because Chanyeol is now crying over the spice and he looks like an idiot.

Chanyeol takes a sip of water but he spills it on his shirt, spluttering everywhere and coughing loudly. And Baekhyun can’t stop laughing, hitting the table so hard that his bowl of whatever-the-hell-this-soup-is sloshes in the bowl and splatters all over his shirt as well. And they’re laughing and they look so out of place that when they’re asked to leave because _sir you’re disrupting the other customers_ they gladly stumble out of the restaurant, giggling like maniacs.

“Baek, we have _no_ manners,” Chanyeol chuckles, holding his boyfriend close to his side.

Baekhyun grins. “Yeah, we don’t belong in those places. Wanna get ice cream?”

Chanyeol nods eagerly, grabbing the shorter’s hand and bringing him to a little corner ice cream store. At least there they can eat their ice cream all messy and they won’t get kicked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i wrote this bc my parents and i all ate a bit of the carolina reaper which is like the hottest pepper in the world and i died so i wrote this while i was crying over the spiciness like WTF WHY DOES THAT PEPPER EVEN EXIST WHO TF EATS THAT (well me i guess)
> 
> anyways this is a random chapter but good news i finished my oneshot but im kinda scared to post it cuz like idkkk im not sure if it's good enough >.<
> 
> but thanks for readinggg <3333


	24. visiting the parks

“My mom wants us to visit over the weekend,” Chanyeol says as he plops down on the couch.

Baekhyun’s petting Eri, nuzzling her face as he hums.

“Sure! I haven’t seen them in so long.”

Chanyeol takes the kitten from the older’s arms, making Baekhyun frown.

“You’re hogging her! I want to cuddle her too,” he whines as he curls up on the couch with the fluffball. 

Baekhyun continues to frown. “Kyungsoo gave her to me…”

“No! Kyungsoo gave her to us! And you keep cuddling her at night instead of me! You’re a bully, Baek.” Chanyeol’s pouting now.

Baekhyun stands up quickly. “No I’m not! And I do cuddle you! You’re always just sleeping, you never realize!”

Chanyeol lets Eri out of his embrace, standing up as well.

“Well, when I’m awake, you never pay attention to me! You only care about Eri!”

Baekhyun’s frown deepens at Chanyeol’s words and he stomps out of the living room.

  
  


Their petty fight lasts the rest of the week and by Friday, they’re both sick of being mad at each other, but too stubborn to apologize. 

By Friday afternoon, they’ve quietly packed their clothes and essentials to spend the weekend at the Parks. Baekhyun’s really excited because he absolutely loves Chanyeol’s parents, Yoora, and little Toben of course. He’s letting the taller drive today, so he can snuggle Eri the whole ride, and Chanyeol keeps glancing over and pouting a bit, though Baekhyun doesn’t notice.

Once they reach the Park house, Baekhyun immediately gets out of the car and runs to the front door, ringing the bell about thirty times. Yoora opens the door and squeals loudly as she envelopes Baekhyun and Eri in a warm hug. Chanyeol still hasn’t parked the car yet.

Mr. and Mrs. Park welcome Baekhyun with hugs as well, cooing at him for how handsome he is and how healthy he looks. Yoora takes Eri and makes her and Toben play, though they kind of ignore each other the entire night. Chanyeol softly smiles as he watches Baekhyun converse with his family as if they were his own. They will be. Someday.

  
  


Chanyeol walks around the living room, following Toben, who’s running around the place and knocking over things as he goes. In the process, he ends up knocking over a picture frame that Chanyeol picks up, noticing the photograph immediately. It’s a picture of him and Baekhyun, back when they had just started dating, heads smushed together and cheeks tinted pink. Chanyeol sighs contentedly. He’s heard that love wears off over time, but he can’t believe it. Not with Baekhyun. Baekhyun and him...they’re stronger together. He glances over to where his boyfriend and Yoora are laughing over old pictures and making fun of Chanyeol’s ferret obsession. He scowls as he snatches the photo album out of his sister’s hands and hugs it to his chest.

“Yoora! Why do you always bring this out whenever Baek is here? This is embarrassing!” he whines.

Yoora laughs as she grabs the album back. “ _ You’re _ embarrassing, Chanyeol.”

She then turns to Baekhyun, who giggles with her and continues looking at the photos. 

  
  


Chanyeol sighs and heads to the kitchen, finding his mom cooking and humming a tune. He approaches her from behind and back hugs her tightly, closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulder.

“I missed you, Mom.”

She smiles, continuing to cook and move around, as Chanyeol’s still clinging on to her. 

“Careful, your boyfriend might get jealous.” Chanyeol giggles as she continues. “Pay him some attention, would you? He’s been hanging out with Yoora all night.”

Chanyeol hums as he unwraps his arms around her and starts to set up the dinner table. Once he’s done, he looks up and find Baekhyun cradling Toben in his arms, planting soft kisses along his fur. Chanyeol’s gaze softens as he watches his boyfriend.

They eat a wonderful meal cooked by Mrs. Park and they laugh and talk over their dinner. Baekhyun’s genuinely having fun, and Chanyeol can see it all in his expression. The couple head upstairs to Chanyeol’s old room to sleep, walking quietly.

Chanyeol pushes open his room door and steps inside, Baekhyun following in tow. They both change into their pajamas, settling under the covers and staring at the other in pitch darkness. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol whispers.

“Hi.”

“I missed you.”

Baekhyun smiles. “I’m right here, baby.”

“Yeah, but I missed talking to you. Our argument was really petty, if you asked me.”

Baekhyun hums. “Mmm, yeah. I’m sorry. Eri is sleeping downstairs, so I can cuddle you tonight, hm?” He pulls the taller closer to him. 

Chanyeol pouts. “Just tonight?”

Baekhyun chuckles so softly, Chanyeol could hardly hear it. The older brings a hand to cup his cheek. “Yeol, you can’t get jealous of a kitty! You’re my  _ boyfriend _ , dummy. It’s not like I’ll forget about you!”

Chanyeol turns his head so he’s kissing Baekhyun’s palm. Baekhyun giggles, leaning in to peck the taller’s nose. 

“You’re the best, Baek. I hope you know.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Of course I do.”

And they shut their eyes and let the warmth of their hearts slowly lull them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a cat


	25. hometown

{Entry 5:

Chanyeol took me all over his hometown, showing me all his memories as if he were relieving it all over again. I’ve seen these places before, on multiple occasions, but I just love listening to him talk. His voice feels like home. 

We passed by a little park where he used to play when he was younger. He told me there that he’s so glad to have found me in his life and my heart...my heart is all his. He tells me these things all the time, and each time he manages to make me fall for him more.}

“Why do you keep writing? I’m booooooooored,” Chanyeol whines, pulling on Baekhyun’s sleeve.

Baekhyun puts his notebook away and glances at his boyfriend, who’s pouting while picking at a loose thread on his sweatshirt. He takes the taller’s hand in his and kissing it softly, successfully getting Chanyeol’s attention. 

“What do you want to do?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I dunno. I just want to spend more time with you here before we go back home.”

Chanyeol ends up bringing them to the convenience store that he used to work at. His old boss greets him warmly, and Chanyeol drags Baekhyun to the back, where all his favorite snacks were. They end up clearing two racks full of junk food, arms full of bags once they exit the store. 

It’s late evening now, the sky painted with streaks of oranges and purples, blending together beautifully. The couple sit on the hood of their car, eating their snacks and looking up.

“This reminds me of our roadtrip a few months ago,” Chanyeol says. “It was so pretty that night.”

Baekhyun smiles, thinking of the memory. “We’ve done so much together.”

It was just a simple statement. But it makes Chanyeol pull Baekhyun in by his hoodie strings and kiss him deeply, his lips responding immediately and kissing back softly. 

When Baekhyun leans back, his eyes are glassy and his smile is thin and pretty. “I’m glad I found you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen ever so slightly, but his smile is much more noticable.

“Baek…” he’s scanning the older’s face, “I-”

“I just want you to feel appreciated too. I don’t really say that stuff but you really are everything to me, so...” he trails off.

Chanyeol rests his forehead against his boyfriend’s and smiles goofily. “You’re the best, Baek.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Baby, I’m trying to appreciate you, you’re ruining my thunder.”

Chanyeol giggles, leaning back, his backside on the windshield. Baekhyun does the same, but falls back a little too hard, because the car’s sirens start going off and they both scramble off the car’s hood and cackle as they stop the panic alarm. And they drive home, trying to hold in their laughter.

  


When they enter the house, they’re still laughing and Yoora’s looking at them weird, but they ignore her and head upstairs. Mrs. Park knocks on Chanyeol’s room door, letting herself inside.

Baekhyun’s already snuggled in bed and Chanyeol’s looking at old photo albums, picking out the less embarrassing pictures to show his boyfriend. When Mrs. Park enters, Baekhyun smiles brightly and makes space for her to settle next to him on the bed. She sits next to him, Baekhyun’s arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly. She looks down fondly at him.

Chanyeol looks up from his photos and pouts. “Hey! That’s my mom. Stop stealing her!” 

Baekhyun scoffs. “She loves me more.”

Chanyeol gasps dramatically, clutching his chest in fake pain as he pretends to cry.

Mrs. Park kisses Baekhyun’s cheek and holds him tightly.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol, but it’s true. I love him more.”

Chanyeol grumbles to himself, until he looks up and finds his mother and his boyfriend laughing together quietly. He feels himself smiling.

“It’s okay, mom. I love him too.”

Baekhyun blushes a little, hiding behind Mrs. Park’s shoulder. She moves a little, exposing his face to Chanyeol.

“You look pretty like this, Baekhyunnie,” she says, pinching his cheeks.

Chanyeol laughs at his squished face. Mrs. Park hugs Baekhyun tighter.

Chanyeol pouts. “Hey! That’s my boyfriend. Stop stealing him!”

Mrs. Park and Baekhyun roll their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i don't know what i'm writing anymore lol but if you're still reading these, thank you SO much :''))) all your comments and kudos mean so much to me im grateful for all of you guys <333


	26. field trip

Chanyeol’s playing his music as they drive home from his parents’ house, Baekhyun tapping his fingers on the window to the beat. It’s a quiet drive, the sunset is bright and so are their wistful smiles.

Once they get back home, Chanyeol flops on the couch and opens his arms wide. Baekhyun jumps on top of the taller, making him shriek loudly, and wraps his arms around his waist. 

“I missed home, Yeol.”

“Mmm me too. I missed just us two alone.”

Baekhyun rests his head against the taller’s chest, his steady heartbeat grounding him as his mind wanders.

"I want to take my kids on a field trip. To an art museum and such. I think it would be nice to spend some time in the city and broaden their minds a bit."

Chanyeol nods slightly. “That sounds like fun, babe.”

Baekhyun nods. “Yeah, but I can’t chaperone all the kids at once. Wanna come?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen with excitement as he grins widely. “Yes of course! I want to meet your students!”

  
  
  
  


The day of the field trip makes the couple very excited. They’re in a van provided by the university and all of them are headed to the city.

Baekhyun stands up. 

“Okay guys. This is Chanyeol, our second chaperone. Our plan is to first visit the museum and go on a tour of it. We’ll discuss the artists and what impacts their art made on society, as well as how styles have changed over time. After that, we can go eat and then you’re free to roam around in small groups. Good?”

All the students nod and go back to their cellphones. 

Halfway through the bus ride, Chanyeol feels something tapping his shoulder. He looks back and notices a young man with long, dark hair staring at him.

“Yes?” Chanyeol says.

“So, how do you know Professor Byun?”

He glances at Baekhyun who has his eyes closed, earbuds in his ears. 

“Uhhh, he’s my boyfriend?” 

“Are you asking me?” the kid says with a smirk, crossing his arms.

“No! He’s my boyfriend. We’re dating.”

The kids nods curtly. “Cool.”

Then, he looks back at his phone, already distracted. Chanyeol just shrugs.

  
  


Once they reach the museum, the students are bustling with excitement as they study each piece of artwork. Baekhyun continues to talk, explaining things to the students, as they continue the tour. Chanyeol watches in awe as he sees his boyfriend in action, teaching the students with such passion. They end up staying in the museum for over three hours, fascinated by all the beauty that surrounds them.

When they head out into the city streets, Baekhyun offers to pay for a large meal for everyone, and all the students jump with excitement, hugging their professor and yelling a loud  _ thank you! _ before heading to a nearby restaurant.

As they eat their meal, Baekhyun cracks inside jokes with all the students, making them all giggle. Chanyeol’s kind of lost, but he’s really happy to see his boyfriend and his students having fun.

One of the students who’s sitting next to Chanyeol, nudges his shoulder violently, making the taller shriek loudly. Everyone stares at him.

The girl who pushed him blinks innocently. “Are you Professor Byun’s friend or something?”

“No. They’re dating,” a voice interrupts.

Everyone squeals at Chanyeol’s reddened face. Chanyeol notices the owner of the voice is the kid from the bus.

Baekhyun smiles. “And how did you know that, Jungkook?” 

The student shrugs, his long hair moving around. “Chanyeol told me.”

Baekhyun grins. “Yeah, guys. He’s my boyfriend.”

Chanyeol smiles back. And all the students coo at them.

  
  


Once the kids are done eating, they all leave with their friend groups to discover the city, leaving the two chaperones alone.

Chanyeol nudges the smaller’s side. “You sound so intelligent when you teach them. I felt so stupid not knowing any information,” he chuckles.

Baekhyun giggles, taking his hand and dragging him to little shops along the street. 

They’re trying on headbands with little characters in them, when Baekhyun speaks up.

“So, what do you think about the kids?”

Chanyeol smiles. “They’re wonderful, Baek. They’re passionate and hardworking and it’s beautiful to witness.”

Baekhyun beams.

The rest of the day is spent with the students who drag their professor to random clothing stores and make him try on questionable clothing items, making Chanyeol laugh. The kids and Chanyeol talk a bit more, Chanyeol talking about his producing career and his hobbies. The kids seem to love the taller, who basks in all the attention and starts to tell embarrassing stories of their professor. That’s when Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s arm and tells the kids to get back into the van. The drive back is filled with the kids making fun of Baekhyun, who drowns out their teasing by putting his music on full volume. Chanyeol, however, is getting a kick out of it, because these kids are  _ so  _ damn funny.

Once the couple reach home, they change quickly and head straight to bed, clinging onto one another. Baekhyun smiles at the younger. 

"Thanks for coming. It was really fun with you there."

"Thanks for inviting me. I really love your students. They're wonderful. Seulgi is hilarious and so is Seungwan. And Woosung is so smart. And…"

Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol continues to chatter about his kids. He places a hand on the taller's cheek, cradling his face. 

Chanyeol quiets down, choosing to stare at his boyfriend with a fond look.

"You're amazing, Baek. I'm so proud of you."

And it's so genuine and so  _ Chanyeol  _ that Baekhyun can't help but giggle as he tears up.

"I'm proud of you too."

Chanyeol grins and pecks the top of his head, pulling the older into his chest and shutting his eyes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sadddd :((( my school starts tomorrow which means im gonna be supeR busy and idk when im gonna update this (hopefully soon tho). as much as i'd love to have time to write, i also need to prioritize school and not fail lol. i've had so much fun writing these fics over summer but school is really stressful and im gonna focus on that a lot more. ill try to update as much as possible (and im currently outlining a new fic) but it's definitely not going to be as frequent as usual and im really sorry for that :/ thanks for sticking with me tho i really am grateful <333


	27. distance

Chanyeol had to travel for a few weeks to work in another studio to finish up a song. Due to this, Baekhyun was alone at home, missing him like crazy. The first few days without him were quite nice, because he took his mind off things and went out with his friends. He cleaned the house, tried to cook another meal (and failed), played with the kitty, and cleaned the house again, waited for Chanyeol to call, watered the plants, listened to music, binged some shows, waited for Chanyeol to text, and waited and waited and waited. 

It had only been four days. 

It wasn’t that Chanyeol was obligated to call or text, but it still bothered the older just a bit. Baekhyun lazed around all day, waiting for the younger to text him, but nothing ever came.

  
  
  


A few days later, however, Chanyeol called during the afternoon, apologizing multiple times for losing contact.

_ “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, babe. It’s all my fault. We’re so busy. I’m so sorry…” _

Baekhyun sighs. “It’s okay. I’m just glad to hear your voice again. I miss you so much, Chanyeol.”

_ “I miss you too. It’s so weird without you. It’s different.” _

Baekhyun nods. “Yeah.”

_ “Just two more weeks, and I’ll be home. Give Eri all the kisses she needs, okay? Send me some too.” _

Baekhyun giggles. “I will.”

Baekhyun clicks his phone shut and sighs. 

  
  
  


The school days feel longer, and the kids seem bored as well, probably because their teacher has no emotion anymore. Whenever Baekhyun would get home, he’d end up sleeping on the couch, because the bed is just too big for himself. He’d rewatch the same movies on the same channel, eat the same side dishes, sleep in the same position. He just missed him  _ so much. _

  
  
  


Kyungsoo and Jongin visit a few nights, bringing food and movies for them to binge. It’s all fun and nostalgic for some reason, but Baekhyun wishes Chanyeol was there too. As his mind wanders, he misses Kyungsoo picking up his phone and accepting the video call from Chanyeol.

“Hiiiiii!” Jongin screams, waving excitedly.

_ “Hi Jongin! Hi Soo! Where’s Baek?” _

Baekhyun snaps out of his daze and leans over so he’s in the frame. “Here, baby.”

Chanyeol’s smile gets brighter.  _ “Hey. What are you all doing?” _

“We’re watching movies. Without you,” Kyungsoo says, grinning. 

Chanyeol pouts.  _ “I feel so left out. I miss you all.” _

Baekhyun sighs. “Mmm. We miss you too.”

Kyungsoo nudges his shoulder with his own. “Baek here has been down the whole week because you’re not here. He’s like dead or something.”

Chanyeol chuckles.  _ “Awww, Baek. Don’t miss me too much! Go do something fun! Hang out with other people, try something new. Don’t just mope around all day.” _

Baekhyun grunts, toeing the carpet as the kitten snuggles next to his ankle.

  
  
  


Baekhyun does decide to go out after class the following week. He’s happy because the kids did well on their exams, and the semester is ending soon. He takes himself out on a date, eating at a nice restaurant, going for a walk after, and treating himself to some new sweatshirts.

When he gets home, he’s quite content as he hugs his bag of sweatshirts to his chest. But then he drops it.

Because there, standing right in front of him is his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Chanyeol whispers, gathering the smaller in an embrace, rocking them back and forth and kissing his hair.

“Hi. I thought you were coming next week?”

Chanyeol fakes offense. “Oh.  _ I’m  _ sorry. Would you like me to go back?”

Baekhyun gasps. “No! Please stay.”

Chanyeol snickers, pulling Baekhyun against his chest and nuzzling the top of his head. 

“We finished the song early. I was debating on just staying there for longer and exploring that city, but I thought of how much my baby missed me and I decided to come home.”

Baekhyun leans back and frowns. “You didn’t have to come back just for me. You could’ve had fun exploring on your own.”

Chanyeol cocks his head. “Well you were home these past few weeks. Did  _ you _ explore?”

Baekhyun crosses his arms. “Hell yeah, I did.” He points to the bag of sweatshirts on the floor. “See? I bought those sweatshirts today. That’s called productivity, baby.”

Chanyeol grins as he swoops down and pecks the older’s lips. 

“Let’s go cuddle the kitty.”

Baekhyun nods, letting himself be lead to the couch where they talk, cuddle, and lazily kiss for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im sorry this sucked lol. school is so time consuming i barely have time to write or even think of ideas :((( but im trying my best  
> thanks for reading <333


	28. flower shop

Chanyeol was working late that night, and Baekhyun was incredibly bored. To pass the time, he decided to blow some more money, because that’s the only talent he has apparently. He’s at the nearby convenience store, when he sees a florist’s shop across the street.

When he walks in, a bell at the top of the door jingles lightly, making Baekhyun startled a bit. The pretty lady at the counter snickers at Baekhyun, who smiles sheepishly and walks around, staring at all the flowers, his fingers sweeping over the petals. No one else is here, other than the cashier. When he looks back up at the lady, he notices her smiling right at him.

He clears his throat and throws a grin back, finding the situation a little awkward as it is.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” she asks, her hand gesturing to all the flowers about them.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Just browsing.”

“Well, are they for someone in particular?”

Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat up. “Yeah…”

“And? Would you like me to whip up a bouquet for them, sir?”

Baekhyun nods quickly, stepping over to the counter. He explains to her about the colors Chanyeol likes, the feelings he feels for him, and the words that describe Chanyeol best. As he speaks, the woman picks sprigs of leaves and little blossoms, tying them together to form a beautiful bouquet.

Little white roses combined with lavender and greenery with small sprigs of flowers scattered about. It’s cute and pretty. Just like Chanyeol.

“It’s perfect. Thank you so much,” Baekhyun glances at her nametag. “Joohyun.”

She smiles brightly, handing him the bouquet and the receipt.

The bell jingles again as he shuts it close. 

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up in Chanyeol’s arms. The sun is really bright and he can’t see, so he closes his eyes and buries into the taller’s chest. When he wakes up a couple hours later, Chanyeol is in the living room eating some cereal. Baekhyun approaches him, bouquet behind his back, shy smile on his face.

“Mornin’ babe,” Chanyeol mutters, taking another bite of his cereal. 

“Hi. I got these for you.” 

Baekhyun pulls out the bouquet and hands it to Chanyeol, who looks at it in awe.

“Woah, these are really pretty. Thank you.” Chanyeol inhales the sweet smell of the flowers.

“You’re welcome, Chanyeol. It reminds me of you.”

Chanyeol’s tries to fake his anger, but he ends up blushing anyways, making the older giggle. 

Baekhyun ends up visiting Joohyun’s flower shop again, purchasing a lovelier bundle of flowers each time. He loves talking to Joohyun about Chanyeol, telling her stories of him being stupid and making her laugh as she arranges the bouquet.

And Chanyeol keeps blushing every single time Baekhyun hands him said bouquet.

This routine goes on for about two weeks, and Baekhyun just adores Chanyeol’s reactions.

When Chanyeol gets home the next day, he hands Baekhyun a bunch of flowers. There are roots at the bottom, dirt spilling on the carpet, and Baekhyun’s mildly amused.

“What’s this?”

Chanyeol looks at the dirt on the ground. “Uhhh I wanted to give you flowers, but I couldn’t find the place you were getting them from. So I just picked a bunch off of the neighbor’s lawn.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun laughs at the idea of their particularly ill-tempered neighbor noticing a missing patch of flowers in her garden.

“Thanks, Yeol. This one’s way sweeter than the ones I gave you.”

Chanyeol cringes and shakes his head. “Not really, but you're welcome.”

The next time Baekhyun visits the flower shop, he brings Chanyeol with him. Joohyun’s eyes glitter as she finally understands who the new person is.

“Hi! You must be Baekhyun’s boyfriend,” she says, shaking his hand with a firm grip.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

She laughs prettily. “Baekhyun tells me about you every time he visits. You sound like a fun person to be around. By the way, my name’s Joohyun.”

“Nice to meet you, Joohyun. I’m actually here to get Baekhyun a bouquet today. Could you help?” 

Joohyun nods as she leads Chanyeol to the counter, where they begin chatting casually. Baekhyun smiles as he steps out of the shop and goes for a small walk.

When he returns, Chanyeol’s standing outside of the shop, looking intently at the bouquet. When he notices the older, he hides behind the flowers.

“These are for you, Baek. I hope you like them.”

Baekhyun takes the flowers and notices a neutrally colored set of flowers, with bright bursts of oranges and purples from smaller blossoms. 

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” he whispers as leans up and kisses his cheek.

They hold hands and wave goodbye to Joohyun, who smiles graciously to her new favorite customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiii! this chapter makes no sense (as always) but since it's my bday i wanted to write something soft and sweet so i hope you enjoy it :D  
> thanks for reading<333


	29. journal entries

Baekhyun’s taking a nap, his journal held tightly against his chest as he dreams. When Chanyeol comes home from buying cat food, he finds his boyfriend sleeping calmly. And he’s so entranced by the peaceful look on the older’s face, that he almost misses the book he’s holding. Almost. Chanyeol takes the journal out of Baekhyun’s grip, flipping to the first page. Instantly, a smile blooms on his face. His eyes scan over the page, each word written making him happier. Once he’s read all the entries, Chanyeol picks up a pen and writes under entry 5.

{Entry 6:

You are adorable and I love you.}

He slips the book back into Baekhyun’s arms. 

When Baekhyun wakes up, he’s graced by the beauty that is Chanyeol’s sleeping face as he hugs his pillow and naps. As he moves to get up, he drops his journal, making it fall onto the floor. Chanyeol grunts and puts the pillow on top of his head. Baekhyun leans over, picking up the book and flipping over to his last entry, when he notices writing that isn’t his. As he reads the words he finds himself rolling his eyes and writing back.

{Entry 7:

This is mine, baby. Get your own journal.

(I love you too)}

  
  


Then, he leaves the room to play with the cat. When Chanyeol wakes up an hour later, he finds the bed empty and he’s feeling bitter because his cuddle buddy left him. Before he starts whining, though, he spots the journal laying on the side table. Did Baekhyun see his entry?

He takes the notebook and flips to the page, excited to see another entry just below his. He takes out a pen.

{Entry 8:

But I wanna share :(

Please?}

Chanyeol places the journal on the coffee table, right next to where Baekhyun’s playing with the cat on the floor. Baekhyun grins, as he takes the notebook, read the messy handwriting and responds.

{Entry 9:

Fine. >:( }

Chanyeol laughs as he reads Baekhyun's writing. 

They spend the rest of the day writing in the journal, the number of entries piling up.

{Entry 24:

Baek, I'm hungry. Can we get food?}

Chanyeol passes the notebook to the older, who nods after he scans the page.

  
  


They bring the notebook with them as they head to Jongdae and Minseok’s cafe. And the rest of the day they spend eating pastries and sipping lattes while writing in a journal, no spoken words shared. Just scrawny handwriting underneath doodles and smiley faces, as the coffee rings stain the pages.

Minseok and Jongdae look at them weird as the couple keep writing in a little book, but they’re not complaining because the cafe is a just a little quieter today than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really boring im so sorry but i wanted to put another chapter up before this week starts bc ill be super busy :(((  
> but thanks for reading sweethearts <333


	30. kicked out

So, Baekhyun has this plan. Chanyeol is always sleeping, like _always sleeping._ And Baekhyun’s kind of sick of the younger now, because he’s just taking up space and not helping him clean, or play with the cat, or reheat frozen meals. So, the older got this genius idea of locking Chanyeol out of the house. Just for a little while, so he can get his work done. 

He drives them over to Kyungsoo’s house, Jongin being the only one home, and invites themselves inside, eating and whatnot. Once, Chanyeol’s in the bathroom, Baekhyun whisper-yells to Jongin, _please keep him here for a bit! Don’t let him leave!_ Before running out the door and driving back to their house. When Chanyeol comes back to the living room, he finds Jongin sitting on the couch, watching TV, Baekhyun nowhere to be found.

Chanyeol sits down next to his best friend. “Uh, where did Baek go?”

“I don’t really know? Probably running some errands? Whatever it is, I thought you could just stay here so we could watch a movie or something,” Jongin lies, panic rising in his voice.

But Chanyeol doesn’t notice. He just shrugs and curls up on the couch, sleep finding him only moments later.

  


“Get the fuck up, you idiots!” a piercing scream rings in the room. When Chanyeol’s eyes snap open, he sees Kyungsoo’s face of disappointment as he smacks his husband over the head with a pillow.

“Hi, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol waves sleepily.

“What are you doing here.”

“Thought I’d just hang out here for a while.”

Kyungsoo crosses his arms across his chest. “And by _hang_ out you mean drool all over my couch?”

Jongin gets up from his nap as well, groggily mumbling incoherent sentences. 

Chanyeol whines. “I didn’t drool!”

Kyungsoo just grumbles under his breath, heading to the kitchen.

  
  


On the other hand, Baekhyun finally got his work done. He graded his tests, vacuumed the floors, made the bed, played with the cat, washed his sweatshirts. He even made himself a hearty bowl of cereal, eating it as he enjoyed the peace and quiet of his house. Baekhyun wondered what Chanyeol was up to, as he reached for his phone and called the younger’s cell. But then Chanyeol’s ringtone was going off, Baekhyun finding it underneath one of the couch pillows. _Dammit._

  


Chanyeol and Jongin were giddily waiting as Kyungsoo was flipping some golden brown pancakes for their afternoon snack, feeting tapping on the floor, and stomachs grumbling for a meal. 

Kyungsoo pours more batter onto the pan. “They’re just pancakes, it’s not gourmet.”

Jongin leans forward on the counter. “I’d say it is. Everything you cook is wonderful, babe.”

“Unlike his personality,” Chanyeol chuckles, playfully shoving Jongin’s shoulder. 

Kyungsoo whacks Chanyeol’s head with his spatula.

“Shut up, Park Chanyeol, or I’m going to take back the cat.”

Chanyeol gasps dramatically. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Try me.”

Just then, Jongin steals the stack of pancakes Kyungsoo had set aside, wolfing them down in a few bites, passing a few over to Chanyeol, who does the same.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You guys are disgusting. Why do I even buy utensils?”

The two best friends just snicker to themselves.

  


To be honest, Chanyeol’s having a blast. He’s slept for like seven hours, ate loads of good food, played video games with Jongin, it’s all good fun. And it’s almost midnight when he’s dozing off again, his head falling onto Jongin’s shoulder, as Kyungsoo’s head rests in his husband’s lap.   


Baekhyun has had enough. This was a really shit idea because now, he misses his boyfriend and he’s been doing boring things all day, and he’s pretty sure that Chanyeol’s having the time of his life. He should’ve just sent him to...a retirement home or something. Baekhyun grabs his keys and drives to Kyungsoo’s house, ringing the doorbell countless times, banging on the door itself, waking up the entire neighborhood.

Kyungsoo swings the door open, an insult already on his lips, as Baekhyun shoves past him and finds his boyfriend asleep on the couch.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Soo? He’s still sleeping!”

Kyungsoo sighs. “In his defense, he _was_ awake for a couple hours.”

Chanyeol groans, waking up and adjusting to his surroundings. He smiles goofily when he sees his boyfriend. “Oh hey, Baek. What’re you doing here?” Chanyeol wobbles out as he stumbles off the couch.

“Is he _drunk?_ ” Baekhyun whispers, questioning look on his face.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, he’s just an idiot.”

Chanyeol picks himself up, running over and giving his boyfriend a hug.

“Hey, Yeol. How was your day?”

Chanyeol leans back, dramatic face of betrayal painted on his face. “How was my day? _How was my day?_ You left me to fend on my own! You abandoned me, Baek! You’re a bully! I’m never coming back home!”

“So I get it that you had fun?”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically. “Yes! It was so much fun-” he shakes his head, “But no! You left me, Byun Baekhyun! I could never forgive you for your cruelty!”

Baekhyun sighs. “Whatever you say, baby. Wanna head home and go to sleep?”

Chanyeol snaps out of it as soon as he hears _sleep_ and runs out the front door, slamming the car door shut. Kyungsoo shakes his head as he hands Baekhyun some leftovers.

“He’s probably tired from working all night, Baek.”

“Yeah, but I’m busy all day and he’s busy all night. I...I don’t know, I thought this would be good for him, but I ended up feeling really shitty about it. I’m sorry for dumping him off here.”

“You better be. Jongin and him won’t give me a damn break.”

Baekhyun just laughs. 

Kyungsoo speaks up again. “I don’t understand you, Baek. What were you thinking, what were you supposed to get out of this?”

A sigh. “I know. I was just being stupid.”

“How is kicking him out going to help either of you sort out the timing issue?”

“I-I don’t know, Soo. Confronting him would make me feel worse. He works so hard, and I don’t want him to lose sleep just to spend time with his clingy boyfriend.”

“Baek. You two are in a relationship. You’re supposed to talk things out and find time for each other. Not kick each other out to clear your head. That’s not fair.”

Baekhyun sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair. He nods curtly, thanking his friend and heading out the door, arms full of Kyungsoo’s food. 

  
  


When they reach home and flop onto the bed, Chanyeol’s already snoozing, holding onto his pillow like always. 

Baekhyun pushes the pillow away, taking its space in Chanyeol’s arms.

“Baby.”

“Mmm.”

“Can we talk?”

Chanyeol snaps his eyes open, panic evident on his face.

“What. What did I do? I promise, I didn’t mean to-”

“No no no. You didn’t do anything.” He reaches out to play with the taller’s hair. “I just...I miss you? I don’t know. I feel as if we’re right next to each other, but universes apart. I’m busy when you’re available and vice versa. And I-” he chokes up, eyes brimming with tears, “I just really miss you, Yeol.”

Chanyeol exhales shakily, holding the front of Baekhyun’s shirt in his hands, pulling on it and letting go repeatedly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s not your fault, Chanyeol. We’re just getting distant. I don’t want to.”

“I’ll stay up. I’ll stay up longer, babe. Anything for you.”

Baekhyun smiles softly. “You’d do that?”

Chanyeol watches emotions swirl in the older’s irises. “Of course.”

“Then I’ll stay up with you too.”

Chanyeol hums, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. “When we just started going out, it was so simple, you know? Just cute dates and awkward hand-holding. I don’t want to lose that, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun shifts to look up at the taller more clearly. “And we won’t. Yes, we have to deal with electricity bills and careers, but nothing can come between our awkward hand-holding. That’s impossible.”

Chanyeol laughs at that, pulling Baekhyun against his chest and kissing him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyss i got my what a life and city lights albums today and woW im in loveeeeee im so happpyyyy  
> anyways,,,this chapter's a little longer and i don't know why i made it so serious at the end?? all i wanted to achieve in writing this is to get kyungsoo to slap chanyeol with a spatula, but then it became sorta angsty so i dont really know what im doing lol but hope you enjoyed <333333


	31. abs

“BAEKHYUN OH MY GOD.”

Baekhyun wakes up with a start as he hears his boyfriend screaming loudly, echoing off the bathroom walls. He gets up from the bed and approaches Chanyeol, who’s staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“Mmmmm, what baby?” Baekhyun sighs, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist from behind and closing his eyes.

Chanyeol panics and pushes the older’s arms off. “No! Don’t. It’s awful.”

Baekhyun steps back, scanning over Chanyeol’s body,trying to figure out what the problem is. “What is? Nothing’s wrong, baby.”

Chanyeol pouts, taking Baekhyun’s hand and placing it against his abdomen. “It’s awful.”

Baekhyun feels through the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt. “Do you have a tummy ache? Are you sick?”

Chanyeol shakes his head sadly. “I wish. It’s even worse.”

Baekhyun tilts his head. “What is it? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

Chanyeol moves the older’s hand across his abdomen. “Feel it. Can’t you see?”

“I can’t, you idiot. You’re not showing it to me.”

  
Chanyeol pouts. “I…”

“You?”

“I don’t have abs anymore,” he says shakily, dropping Baekhyun’s hand and running his own fingers through his hair out of frustration.

Silence. But then Baekhyun’s laughing, like on the floor laughing. 

Chanyeol’s brows furrow. “Hey! What’s so funny? I worked so hard for my beautiful abs and now they’re gone, babe! We eat too unhealthy! It’s all your fault!”

Baekhyun gasps. “Excuse _you!_ I can’t even cook for us how the hell is it my fault? If you want to blame someone, blame Jongdae and Minseok.”

The taller’s eyes widen. “Jongdae. That conspiring betrayer. I can’t believe he’d do this to me. C’mon Baek, we’re going to have a little chat with Mr. Kim.”

Baekhyun grins mischievously as he changes out of his pajamas, anticipating what his boyfriend’s plan is.

The couple barge into the cafe, Jongdae and Minseok’s smiles dropping when they find a fuming Park Chanyeol storming over to them.

“Kim Jongdae, I am going to kill you!” Chanyeol yells, garnering the attention of everyone in the cafe.

Jongdae squeaks and hides behind Minseok, who crosses his arms across his chest and stands his ground. 

“Hell no. He did nothing wrong, Chanyeol.”

“Oh but he did! He gave me too many sweets and now I don’t have abs!”

...

The entire cafe bursts out laughing, Baekhyun included. Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he watches his boyfriend betray him.

He turns to face Jongdae. “It’s your fault. Now you owe me.”

Jongdae steps in front of Minseok. “Owe you what? You ordered all the pastries, it’s not my fault.”

Chanyeol grumbles to himself as he realizes his own stupidity. 

Jongdae winks at Baekhyun, who giggles.

“I’ll see you later, Jongdae. I’ll come without him, “ Baekhyun whispers before he takes Chanyeol’s hand and leads them out of the cafe.

“Yeah, he _better_ not come back for a while. I would’ve smacked him, but I can’t attack customers, unfortunately,” Jongdae smirks, earning a smack from Minseok.

“Shut up, Jongdae.”

Baekhyun just laughs as he exits the shop.

The taller is pouting, swinging their hands together like a child as they walk along the sidewalk. 

Baekhyun turns and looks up at the younger. “That was pretty impulsive and stupid of you.”

Chanyeol just grumbles under his breath. Baekhyun leans up and kisses the younger’s dimple, making an obnoxiously loud sound as he did.

“You don’t need abs, baby. You’re really pretty no matter what.”

Chanyeol keeps a straight face but a blush tints his cheeks. Baekhyun tries to hide his smile.

“Are you just going to ignore the fact that you liked being called pretty, Yeol?”

Chanyeol says nothing, but walks ahead of him, leaving the older to run up and catch up to him.

“MY YEOLLIE IS PRETTY AND I LOVE HIM,” Baekhyun screams as he skips around Chanyeol, who continues walking straight ahead.

“I DON’T KNOW WHO THIS IS PLEASE HELP ME,” Chanyeol replies, snickering when Baekhyun kicks his shin playfully.

“Shut up!”

Chanyeol laughs. “I love you too, babe.”

“If you do, then stop worrying about the way you look, okay? Stop being so self-conscious. You don’t have to be perfect.”

Chanyeol nods his head slightly, before pouting again. “I just don’t feel confident.”

“We can work out together, then.”

Chanyeol perks up at that. “Really? You wanna work out with me?”

“Well, not really. You can work out and I’ll just sit on the bench and give you company.”

“Aww, Baek. You could work out with me too.”

“I’ll pass, baby. I’m probably going to break a machine with my superhuman strength. Or I’ll make you look weak because I can totally lift more that you. We can’t have _that_ happen, now can we? ”   


Chanyeol scoffs. “Yeah, right.”

“Yeah. Right.” Baekhyun crosses his arms and lifts his chin up slightly.

The taller just grins widely before scooping Baekhyun up and giving him a piggyback ride. “As long as I can lift you, that’s all that matters.”

Baekhyun laughs, the sound tucked right next the Chanyeol’s ear, making his heart rate quicken.

“It’s like the date when I confessed,” Chanyeol thinks aloud, smiling at the thought.

“Mmm. That was a great date.” Baekhyun leans his head further past Chanyeol’s shoulder, making the taller see his grin. And Chanyeol grins back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all HAPPY BIRTHDAE TO OUR SAVIOR KIM JONGDAE I LOVE YOU PLEASE SPREAD ALL THE LOVE FOR HIM HE'S SO PRECIOUS  
> and second of all, i kind of have a schedule now!! so now i can write and post frequently and hopefully ill get more ideas for these drabbles.  
> by the way, if you guys have anything or any ideas that you'd like me to write, it'd be a great help too, because im not really sure what you all like to read so lmk any suggestions for what you want cb to do so i can get out of my writer's block :))  
> thanks for reading <333


	32. workout sesh

Chanyeol does end up dragging the older to the gym to keep him company. Baekhyun hates it there because everyone’s sweaty and disgusting, but Chanyeol started to whine, so he ended up saying yes. As soon as they walk in, Chanyeol runs over to the Smith Machine and starts lifting heavy weights. Baekhyun groans because he’s going to be bored for the rest of the afternoon, watching Chanyeol show off his arms. But Baekhyun was prepared for this situation. Which is why he brought his test papers to grade in his backpack. Once he took all the sheets out and his pen, Chanyeol frowned, as his boyfriend’s attention was now elsewhere.

“Baek, look at meeeee,” he whines, adding more weight to the barbell. Baekhyun doesn’t look up from his papers, choosing to shove his headphones into his ears.

Chanyeol frowns.

By the time Chanyeol was done with his reps, Baekhyun had graded half his tests. Chanyeol snatches the papers out of the older’s hands, successfully getting his attention.

Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest. “What.”

“Baek! You were supposed to keep me company, this is not fair,” Chanyeol pouts, looking at all the test papers.

“Okay, fine.”

Baekhyun snatches the papers back and sets it next to him on the workbench, putting an elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm while watching Chanyeol who smiles and goes to another weight machine. Once Chanyeol’s too preoccupied with the machine, Baekhyun takes his papers and diverts his attention yet again, grading all the papers in his signature light purple ink. 

Chanyeol sighs when he sees his boyfriend doing more work. “Can you stop? I brought you here so we don’t have to worry about work.”

Baekhyun ignores him, writing the final grade on the final test paper. Then, he looks up. “Look, I’m sorry. I have a lot to do.”

Chanyeol sits next to him on the bench, holding the older’s hand. “And you have time, babe. It’s just an hour here and then we can go home, okay?”

Baekhyun nods.

Chanyeol ends up going on different machines, talking to Baekhyun the entire time about the stupidest things, telling useless stories, and bragging about how he’s invited to a release party of the album of an artist he’s been working with. 

Baekhyun perks up at that. “A party?”

Chanyeol wipes his face with his sweaty towel. “Mmm, yeah. It’s gonna be super fancy and stuff. Wanna come?”

“Free food?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol scoffs.

“Then, I’m in.” Baekhyun grins.

  
  


Once they get home, Baekhyun shoves the younger into the shower and makes himself busy with reheating some leftovers. When Chanyeol gets out, fluffy pajama pants, a big ol’ sweatshirt and dampened hair, Baekhyun immediately feels his heart thunder. Chanyeol looks so much younger like this, and all Baekhyun wants to do is shower him with kisses. And so that’s what he does.

It’s a perk of dating Park Chanyeol because he’ll take any affection he can get.

Baekhyun kisses his forehead and his cheeks and the tip of his nose and his ears and his beautiful smiling lips as the taller giggles through it all, blushing wildly and feeling all shy. Baekhyun threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s damp hair, running back and forth as he kisses deeper and passionately. 

When they pull apart, Baekhyun’s lips are all red and swollen, and Chanyeol can’t help but lean in and kiss him again.

“You’re the best, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun grins.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short workout sesh (though baek doesn't really work out in this lol) requested by one of my dear readers :))  
> and you best bet im writing that release party chapter next so look out for that ;)))  
> thanks for reading! <333


	33. release party and beyond

“Chanyeol, are you done? I need to shower quickly.”

Chanyeol kicks the bathroom door open, rubbing his hair with a towel frantically, as Baekhyun pushes past him and slams the door shut.

They’re late. As always.

And this time, Chanyeol doesn’t want to be because this release party is really important to him. But it’s his fault for pulling Baekhyun into his chest and making them nap for over four hours. 

He sighs, sitting down on the bed, giving up on drying his hair. They don’t have a damn blow dryer either. 

Once Baekhyun gets out of the shower, it’s just a rush of makeup and dress shirts, kisses and pointed stares. Glittery eyelids and smokey waterlines, Baekhyun in a navy blue velvet, and Chanyeol in sleek onyx. 

Baekhyun smiles sweetly at Chanyeol, who can’t believe that he looks so adorable in possibly the hottest thing he’s seen him wear. 

“Baby, your hair is still wet. C’mere,” Baekhyun says, taking the towel hanging on the taller’s shoulder.

Chanyeol crouches down, letting Baekhyun take the towel. In a frenzy, Baekhyun tries to rub and absorb all the water that’s soaked up in the younger’s curls. Maybe a little to frantically.

“Ow, Baek, what the hell?” Chanyeol whines, clutching his scalp.

“Sorry.” A sheepish grin.

Once it’s somewhat dry, Baekhyun combs it up and let’s his forehead be on display as he adds some red to the corner of Chanyeol’s large eyes and smokes it out with some black. Baekhyun steps back, blatantly checking out his masterpiece of a boyfriend before kissing his lips once, twice, three times, before taking his hand and leading them out of the house.

  
  


The party is in full swing when they arrive. There’s appetizers and flutes of champagne being passed about. And the couple gladly stuff their faces before having to converse with others. There’s different artists and executives all crowded around one another, making casual conversation over loud music. Chanyeol places a hand on the older’s lower back as he guides them around the venue, chatting with people and sharing smiles with others. Though, he doesn’t know many of the people here, Baekhyun enjoys getting a glimpse into Chanyeol’s life. He meets executives, people from the company, other producers, musicians, and of course, the artist of the night.

“And this, Baekhyun, is Taemin. Taemin, this is the love of my life,” Chanyeol introduces, smiling widely.

Baekhyun smacks his shoulder and glares, then hold his hand out and shakes Taemin’s. “Nice to meet you, Taemin. I’m so excited to hear your album today. Chanyeol didn’t let me listen to any of it in advance.”

Taemin smiles. “Thank you. Chanyeol’s one of the most talented people I’ve worked with. He’s made this process so much easier and exhilarating.”

“Yeah, he’s wonderful,” Baekhyun says, getting lost in thought as he stares up at his boyfriend and Taemin, who both continue conversing. He doesn’t even notice being whisked away from the crowd until the two of them are seated at the bar. Chanyeol kisses his forehead lightly.

“Thanks for coming with me, Baekhyun. It’s less stressful with you around.”

Baekhyun takes a sip of alcohol from the glass in front of him. “It’s not a problem, baby. These are really fun. Food, drinks, meeting _The_ Taemin, are you kidding? You should’ve given me a warning, Yeol, I was trying so hard not to fanboy.”

Chanyeol laughs, smacking Baekhyun’s shoulder. “You played it off cool, don’t worry.”

Suddenly silence fills the room as Taemin stands in the center of the venue, a dimly lit chandelier shining down on him and a glass of champagne held between his fingers. “Today marks an important day in history for me, my team, everyone in this room, and my fans. It’s been a journey working on this album, but it’s been one of the best experiences ever. I personally would like to thank my producers and writers, Park Chanyeol, Lee Jihoon, and Son Chaeyoung for making this a more personal and uplifting experience. Thank you to my staff, my stylists, my manager, my company, my friends, family, and, lastly, my wonderful fans. Here I present to you my new album: Power!”

The lights dim immediately, and Taemin’s suddenly on stage, singing and dancing to his title track off his album, the crowd going wild as the artist of the night sings his heart away. Chanyeol and Baekhyun grin at one another as they link arms and go to the dance floor. They’re a mess of stupid dance moves and giggles, but they are having so much fun, and wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Once the mood shifts, and Taemin switches over to a ballad, the lyrics penned by Chanyeol himself, Baekhyun feels himself being even more drawn to the taller in the dimly lit room with colorful flashes lights passing by once and again. He tugs down on Chanyeol’s tie, startling him, and pulls the younger against him.

“I’m so proud of you, Yeol, you have no idea.” 

Chanyeol puts his head on the shorter’s shoulders, arms circling his waist and swaying them to soft music. “Thank you,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s ear, his hair tickling the older’s cheek.

The ballad continues, the whole time, the two of them holding each other so close and whispering meaningless things and chuckling into each other’s ears. They don’t notice that everyone in the venue has stepped off the dance floor and they are the only one’s moving, in their own world as Taemin continues to sing older ballads to keep the moment going on for longer.

When Chanyeol lifts his head off of Baekhyun’s shoulder, he finds many eyes staring back at him. Taemin grins slyly as the couple blush and smile sheepishly and as the crowd cheers and coos at how sweet the two of them are.

The moment lingers for a little longer, but then Taemin’s singing an upbeat track from an old album and then everyone’s on their feet again, swaying and twirling to the melody. Baekhyun just can’t stop smiling because he’s just so _happy_ and just this moment has already made its place in his favorite memories.

  


It’s way past midnight by now, and people are starting to say their goodbyes and their congratulations, spreading support and love all around the room. Chanyeol gives Taemin one last hug and Baekhyun bows politely, before the couple head out of the venue to clear their minds a bit. 

They walk down the sidewalk, the cool autumn air sweeping past them. Baekhyun pulls on the collar of his shirt, letting him breathe easier, Chanyeol doing the same.

“I need to get into a sweatshirt, this suit is suffocating me,” Baekhyun says, dramatically choking for a visual effect.

Chanyeol laughs, taking hold of the older’s hand and swinging them as they walk down the sidewalk, dim street lights barely lighting the way. Baekhyun looks up at the younger, noticing how he looks off all dazed, the alcohol and the memories crowding his mind. In a swift motion, Baekhyun pulls on Chanyeol’s tie and backs himself up against the side of some building, smirking as Chanyeol blinks rapidly.

“Before we change, though, I’d just like to say that you look ravishing tonight, baby,” Baekhyun declares before pulling the tie harder and letting Chanyeol’s lips meet his. Baekhyun’s back is pushed further against the wall as Chanyeol swirls his tongue against his own. They’re just a mess of smirks and kisses and ties and it’s dangerously captivating for the both of them. 

When they pull away, Baekhyun looks up at the masterpiece of a man he calls his boyfriend and wraps his arms around the taller’s neck, smiling dumbly and watching Chanyeol’s expression shift to adoration.

“Tonight was great, Baekhyun.”

“It’s still not over,” he smiles, pecking Chanyeol’s lips and letting go of his hold on him. “Let’s go do something wild for once.”

“Like what? Wanna get ice cream?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “No, dummy, we always get ice cream. Plus, next you’re gonna blame the nice ice cream man for making you lose your abs.”

Chanyeol huffs.

“I was thinking we could do something crazy. Like rob a toy store or something. Do you wanna rob a store?” Baekhyun jumps up and down giddily, while the taller shakes his head.

“Just how many drinks have you had, Baek?”

Baekhyun taps a finger on his chin. “Hmm, maybe four? Or wait, I had one more before we left, so five.”

Chanyeol chuckles, trying to take hold of Baekhyun’s hand. “Yeah, babe, I think we should just go home and rest. You get a little too frantic when you’re drunk.”

But Baekhyun has other plans. Chanyeol reaches out to grab the older’s hand, but Baekhyun dodges it, and proceeds to sprint down the alleyway, not looking as to where he’s going and not allowing Chanyeol to catch up. He turns left, then right, a couple more lefts, maybe a U-turn somewhere in there, until he ends up in front of a bar. Walking inside, he practically cries when he finds more booze waiting for him.

He asks the bartender for shots, some weird colorful drink, and something else that smelled like shit, and then his vision starts getting fuzzy and his mind is really weird and the person on the dance floor looks like a duck. Or maybe a chicken? A bird. The guy looks like a bird. Birds are kinda weird. They fly but then they walk or hop?, but they can’t swim. Why can’t they swim? Swimming is so fun. Fun sounds funny. Fun fun fun fun fun fun f-

Baekhyun’s head slumps on the bar counter.

  
  


Chanyeol’s been screaming his boyfriend’s name for the past twenty minutes, trying to find him. It’s early morning- probably one or two- but Chanyeol couldn’t care less about what others think of him. He’s looked everywhere, and Chanyeol can’t breathe anymore. His throat is closing up and his palms are getting clammy. He’s just so worried that Baekhyun’s done something stupid or if he’s in danger or maybe- 

Deep breaths. In and out. Inhale. Exhale. 

Chanyeol feels his eyes well up with tears. He needs his boyfriend back. 

  


Every store on the block is closed, and there’s no sign of shattered glass, so Baekhyun definitely hasn’t broken in to rob something. There’s no sign of movement anywhere. But just then, Chanyeol hears a thumping sound and as he walks closer to it, he comes across a bar, music booming so loudly, Chanyeol feels it in his feet. He tilts his head. Maybe? Possibly.

He walks in, and is greeted with the sight of a completely empty bar, a bartender who’s mopping up the floors, and an asleep Byun Baekhyun, his head resting on the bar counter.

When the bartender notices the tall man walking in, he switches off the loud, booming music and walks to him.

“Is he yours?”

Chanyeol looks over to his boyfriend. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“No worries.” The bartender shrugs. “He’s a talkative one, kept me company for sure. Talking ‘bout funny birds or somethin’, I’m not really sure.”

Chanyeol sighs. “I apologize. He was drunk as it was, and then he came here. He’s going to suffer tomorrow morning.” 

The bartender chuckles, motioning to the sound system. “He made me suffer. Woke up and threatened to steal my future kids if I switched off the music. I think I busted an eardrum, listening to him telling me to turn up the volume.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and smiles, walking over to Baekhyun, who mutters incoherent things as he continues to snooze. Bracing an arm under the older’s knees, Chanyeol lifts him up bridal style and carries the smaller out of the bar, not forgetting to close and pay for his tab.

Once they get outside Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun awake.

“You okay, babe?”

Baekhyun merely nods, before reaching up and wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck, letting Chanyeol carry him comfortably. He falls back asleep once Chanyeol starts walking back to the venue, trying to search for where they parked the car. As they pass by the venue, again, Chanyeol finds Taemin standing outside, waving to a guest before turning around. Chanyeol notices him first, smiling widely and bowing his head as much as he could without bothering his sleepy boyfriend. 

Taemin grins. “Tired?”

“He sure is. I think I’m fine though,” Chanyeol chuckles, readjusting his hold on his boyfriend.

Taemin smiles fondly at the sight. “You two look great together. I’m glad I met him tonight, you spoke so much about him, I was wondering who this “boyfriend” was.”

“Yeah. He’s the best,” Chanyeol looks Taemin up and down out of curiosity. “But what are you still doing here? It’s like three in the morning!”

“I… I don’t know.” Taemin takes a seat on the curb. “I guess I just wanted to prolong this night. I wanted it to last forever. This album isn’t really just music, you know? It was a project more than an album. There was so much that went into it, more than we’d ever done before. And I really loved the process.”

Chanyeol sighs, looking down at Taemin. “It’s a memory. It’ll pass like everything does.”

Taemin sighs too. “I don’t wanna go home, because then I’ll fall back to reality.”

“But your reality is pretty great too. I know it’s not perfect, but your fans are going to be freaking out when you wake up tomorrow morning.”

Taemin chuckles looking down at the road.

“Look, if you really don’t want to go home...you could crash at our place for the night? We have an extra room and all.”

Taemin looks up at his producer and grins, jumping up from the curb and grinning. “Really? You’d do that?”

Chanyeol smiles. “Of course.”

  


They end up letting Baekhyun sleep in the back seat, and driving all the way back home. Once they reach, Chanyeol leads Taemin to the guest room and gives him an old sweatshirt and track pants along with a shitload of makeup wipes to clean his face.

Then, he takes his groggy boyfriend and brings him to the master bedroom.

Baekhyun’s sitting on the bed, eyes still closed, as he tries to remember what happened.

“I remember running away and thennnnn…then I don’t know.”

Chanyeol ignores him as he unbuttons the older’s shirt and takes it off, slipping a sweatshirt over his head.

“Oh! I think I met a zebra and his best friend that was a flamingo. And then we talked about ice cream.”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s dress pants off and slips on a pair of shorts. 

“Actually, that wouldn’t make sense. I think I was talking to a bird. Yeah.”

Chanyeol takes a makeup wipe and wipes the older’s face, smudging the eyeliner and smearing off the BB cream.

“Yeol Yeol Yeollie Yeolllllie!”

Chanyeol’s way too tired for this. “Just go to sleep, Baek.”

“But I don’t wanna!” he whines. “Let’s do something cool!”

Chanyeol changes out of his own suit, throwing everything on the floor and then putting on a large sweatshirt and shorts. “No.”

“Please?”

“Just go to bed.”

“But I-”

Chanyeol presses a kiss to the older’s lips. “Please sleep, babe.”

Baekhyun shuts up after that, frowning and pulling the covers over his head. He scooches to the far side of the bed, away from Chanyeol and then shuts his eyes. 

Chanyeol pouts.

  
  


The next morning brings three very hungover people and an innocent kitten all in one house. Chanyeol wakes up first, stumbling over to the cabinet and getting everyone painkillers and a glass of water, before slumping on the couch and going back to sleep.

Next is Taemin who chugs said glass of water along with the painkillers and then stumbles into the living room to find Chanyeol asleep. He falls asleep on the loveseat.

Baekhyun wakes up an hour or two later, walking around aimlessly in the silent house when he comes across his boyfriend and someone he can’t really recognize sleeping. Who the hell? But Baekhyun is too lazy to care, so he just climbs on top of Chanyeol’s back and sleeps right on top of him.

Once they all orient themselves late into the morning, Chanyeol makes everyone a bowl of cereal and some coffee. Taemin and Baekhyun try to get rid of their pounding headaches. When Baekhyun finally comes to his senses, it now settles that The Taemin is sitting next to him. He drops his spoon back into his cereal bowl, milk splattering everywhere.

“Holy shit! What is The Taemin doing in our house?”

Taemin smirks. “ _The_ Taemin?”

Baekhyun chuckles sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. Kinda a huge fan.”

Chanyeol bursts at laughing at how awkward his boyfriend sounds, receiving a glare from said person.

“Aw thank you, Baekhyun. It’s wonderful to have fans like you,” Taemin says through a kind smile.

Baekhyun smiles back, still starstruck.

Chanyeol chokes on his coffee because he’s snickering too much. Taemin giggles. Baekhyun shrinks into his sweatshirt.

  
  


That afternoon, they’re all watching the news and live SNS feed over the release of Taemin’s album. Baekhyun’s jumping up and down as he listens to the songs over and over again and Taemin laughs as Chanyeol makes fun of his boyfriend repeatedly. Taemin thought that this is the perfect way to spend his album release day.

Once they get bored of watching numbers go up and reading comments, they settle down on the couch to watch a movie. Baekhyun’s sitting in between the two men, holding a huge bowl of microwave popcorn, hogging it all and making Chanyeol get pissed.

“Stooop, Baek! I want some too!”

Baekhyun sniggers and snatches the bowl away, solely sharing it with Taemin, making Chanyeol pout and scrunch his eyebrows.

Taemin snuggles closer to Baekhyun and obnoxiously eats the popcorn, making Chanyeol grumble.

“Chanyeol, I’ve never seen you so mad. You’re so cute like that,” Taemin says.

Baekhyun widens his eyes. “Right?! I tell him that every single time and he just won’t accept it!”

Taemin laughs out loud at that, imagining Chanyeol denying his poutiness by pouting more. Chanyeol grunts, snatching the blanket they were sharing and keeping it all to himself. 

“You guys don’t get any.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “So immature, Yeol.”

Taemin nods. “Yeah, _Yeol._ ”

Baekhyun snickers again. 

Chanyeol looks at the two of them. Since when did they get so close? Since three fucking hours ago, what the hell. 

  
  


The rest of the day consists of Baekhyun and Taemin teaming up and teasing Chanyeol who sits through it all, pouting, of course. But then again, some of the insults were pretty funny, so he couldn’t hide his smile. But all things must come to an end. Which is why Taemin’s at their front door waving goodbyes after his manager sent him over three hundred texts out of worry.

When Taemin leaves, the house becomes silent. Chanyeol brings Baekhyun into a loose embrace, kissing the top of his head, and placing his chin there. 

“Taemin’s so cool. I can’t believe I spent an entire day with The Taemin,” the older says.

Chanyeol grins. “He’s a wonderful person. We should hang out more.”

“I could hardly keep myself together, Chanyeol. I don’t think he’d want to see me fanboying over him.”

“But you look so cute when you fanboy over him,” Chanyeol says, nudging Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun groans. “I don’t want him to see my cringey side, that’d suck.”

Chanyeol cackles, hitting Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“It’s _cute._ ”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

They both sit back on the couch. Baekhyun snuggles into the younger’s side, arms wrapping around his waist and sighing. 

“My head still hurts like hell.”

Chanyeol frowns, kissing the older’s cheek and hugging him closer. “Aw, babe. It’ll go away soon. It’s just a hangover.”

“Yeah. I’m such an idiot for drinking so much.”

“I’m never letting you get drunk again, Baekhyun. I almost had a panic attack.”

Baekhyun sighs. “I’m sorry. I can’t think at all when I’m drunk.”

Chanyeol kisses the older’s hair. “Just...don’t do anything stupid.”

“It’s not like I was trying to,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “it just happened.”

“Yeah, babe, I know you. I know what happens.”

Baekhyun feels his heartbeat pick up as Chanyeol says it. He pushed his shoulder gently.

“Stop saying stuff like that, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol grins. “Why? Does it make you flustered? For once, are you blushing?”

Baekhyun grumbles to himself before kissing Chanyeol on the shoulder. “I love you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Woah. That was uncalled for.”

“Do I have to give you a warning before I tell you that I love you?”

Chanyeol nods. “You must! If not...my heart…” He clutches his hands against his chest.

Baekhyun chuckles. “You idiot.”

“I love you too, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay supER long i knowwww  
> but it took me all week because i kept writing more and more and now it's like 3k+ words which is like who what where when why did that happen??  
> but yeah i just wanted something more interesting, and though i love chanbaek cuddling, that's all i seem to write. so it was fun to bring them out of the house for once and do something more. also i love my smiley baby taemin so i put him in here :))))
> 
> anyways, thanks for waiting so long, i was supposed to post this a few days ago but (like i said) i ended up adding more so oops! but thanks so much for reading <333


	34. spontaneous

“Baek.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyunnie.”

“Baeeeeeeeek.”

“WHAT?”

Chanyeol grins as he tightens his hold on the older.

“Let’s go somewhere.”

Baekhyun looks at the clock. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Yeah...so what?”

“Chanyeol please shut up and let me sleep.”

The younger gets up from bed and scoops Baekhyun up into his arms.

“Hey! What the hell, Yeol!”

The taller grins. “C’mon! You’re going to regret not coming.”

Baekhyun grumbles, as he lets the taller carry him to their car.

  


Once Chanyeol’s put the older in the passenger's side, he gets in the car and clicks both of their seatbelts on.

Baekhyun grumbles, his eyes still shut. “Why do _you_ get to drive?”

“Because I know where we’re going.”

Baekhyun scoffs before leaning on the window and falling back to sleep.

Chanyeol turns on the ignition.

  


When Baekhyun wakes up, he’s graced with two large eyes staring down at him.

“Hey, Baek.”

“Mmm, hi,” the older says rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. “Where are we?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Nowhere? I just took a few turns and exits and now we’re here.”

Baekhyun smiles, reaching his arms out. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, scooping the smaller into his arms again, Baekhyun’s arms loosely wrapped around his neck. 

They end up walking into a 24/7 convenience store, buying cups of ramen and eating it all by the window. 

Baekhyun slurps his last mouthful of the noodles. “So...what’re we gonna do now?”

Chanyeol grabs a napkin and wipes at the older’s mouth. “Wanna drive really fast on an empty road?”

Baekhyun grins.

  


The windows are open and the cool night air rushes against their faces, the thrum of their hearts warming up. Baekhyun reaches out the window, letting the wind slip through his fingers, just like his grip on reality. It’s bliss.

“Baek, remember that time when we impulsively flew to Japan?”

“Nooo I totally forgot about that,” Baekhyun says rolling his eyes.

Chanyeol laughs. “Yeah, well anyways, we did something like this there too. Drove during the night. Super pretty and all.”

“It really was super pretty.”

“Oh! And then we saw that street performer singing and I stole his mic and told the entire audience that I loved you. That was pretty funny. Talk about the best love confession ever.”

Baekhyun hums. The music from the radio’s outdated but familiar and Baekhyun finds himself singing along softly. 

“Baby, open the sunroof.”

Chanyeol presses the button opening the window and Baekhyun immediately stands up, his upper half out the top of the car. His hair is whipping wildly in the wind and Chanyeol chuckles at the sight. Baekhyun reaches his arms up, stretches them out, and screams out of exhilaration.

“I LOVE YOU PARK CHANYEOL!”

Chanyeol guffaws, smacking Baekhyun’s legs which are balancing on the passenger’s seat. “Shut up, you idiot!”

Baekhyun looks down, his hair a mess. “How’s that for a love confession?”

Chanyeol holds a fist upward. Baekhyun bumps it with his own fist.

“Pretty damn good, Baek. I dunno how I’ll top that one.”

“Dunno either, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looks up at Baekhyun, the older’s hair still swaying in the wind. “You’re the best, Baekhyun. You really are.”

And Baekhyun sees it. Sees the genuine love swirling in the younger’s eyes. And he feels it too.

“So are you, Yeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i love dear my dear so much it's so beautiful and i lowkey cried listening to half of the songs because they're just filled with so many emotions and it just hit me :''''''''')  
> please support jongdae as much as you can because he really deserves all the love :D
> 
> anyways,,, this chap is super short and random but i guess that's my brand now lol
> 
> thanks for reading! <333


	35. soft soft sweaters

Baekhyun’s grinning, chewing on his chocolate eclair, as Chanyeol looks at him with a panic.

“Baek, I don’t like that expression.”

Baekhyun laughs, munching quietly but staring intently.

“What’s happening, Baek?”

The older smirks, resting his elbows on the table between them, his face cradled in his palms and his fingers framing his face. He bats his eyelashes prettily.

Chanyeol blushes. “W-what?” he whines.

Baekhyun just shrugs, unbothered. “Nothin’.”

“No, I’m pretty sure there’s something.”

“Nope, nothing at all.”

“ _Baekhyun._ ”

“ _Chanyeol._ ”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes before getting up and walking out of the cafe.

Baekhyun giggles, following after him and ramming into ther taller’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing. Chanyeol chokes.

“Baek I can’t breathe!”

“Because I took your breath away, right?”

Chanyeol grumbles to himself, before turning around in the older’s embrace. “What are you hiding from me?”

“Nothin’.”

Chanyeol pushes the older off of him and proceeds to walk all the way home. 

Baekhyun laughs to himself, choosing to browse around the shops nearby. When he enters a clothing store, he finds Sehun and Yixing there, conversing casually and holding different shirts up to one another.

“Hey Baek!” Sehun says, waving to him. 

“Hey guys. Shopping for new clothes?”

Yixing nods. “Yeah, Sehun’s dog ripped up my favorite shirt so now he’s buying me a new one.”

Sehun gasps. “It’s not Vivi’s fault!”

Yixing shakes his head. “So it’s supposed to be mine?”

Sehun shuts up after that, choosing to find a shirt for the older. Baekhyun laughs at Sehun’s pouty face, Yixing joining him. But before Sehun can complain, Yixing reiterates:

“Remember, you owe me.”

Sehun frowns.

Yixing turns to Baekhyun. “So, what’s up, Baek? I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yeah, we all should hang out again. I’m sick of seeing Chanyeol everyday,” Baekhyun says fondly.

Yixing giggles. “How is he?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Busy, grumpy, cuddly. It’s autumn again, so he gets like this. Which why I’m here, actually. I wanted to get him something warm because he doesn’t own any long sleeves.”

“Oh I could help with that, if you’d like?”

Baekhyun nods.

The next hour is spent with Yixing and Baekhyun forcing Sehun to wear a bunch of colorful, fuzzy sweaters in order to find a right one for Chanyeol.

“Why me?” Sehun whines, holding the pile of sweaters in his arms.

“‘Cause you and Yeol are both tall?” Yixing says, adding more sweaters into Sehun’s pile. 

“This one’s itchy.” Sehun points at a purple sweater. “And those are too flashy. And those have short sleeves for my long arms. And those are ugly in general.”

Baekhyun sighs. All that’s left are blue, beige, and maroon sweaters. Baekhyun grabs them and gets them checked out. He waves goodbye to Sehun and hugs Yixing, promising to get together soon before he heads out into the chilly fall air again.

  


When he gets home, he finds Chanyeol on his computer, mixing sounds together, probably making a sample for other artists to use.

“Hey, Yeol.”

Chanyeol looks up from the screen. “Hey. What’s in the bag?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Nothin’.”

Chanyeol pouts, looking back to his computer screen, tweaking sounds here and there.

When he looks up from his screen again, Baekhyun’s sitting on the couch, wearing a huge blue sweater, the extra fabric pooling around his wrists. He looks cuddly.

“Where’d you get that?” Chanyeol asks, scooching over to his boyfriend and feeling the soft, soft sweater.

“Just bought it. For you. But now I’m inaugurating it, so it’s _ours._ ”

Chanyeol pouts, tugging on the sleeve. “Hey, that’s mine.”

The older smiles, stretching his arms out wide and gathering Chanyeol in a warm hug. Chanyeol easily melts into the embrace, arms wrapping around the older’s waist and cheek settled on his shoulder.

“Soft soft sweater for me,” Chanyeol sings, watching the fabric close-up.

Baekhyun giggles, kissing Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Soft soft Baekhyun for me,” Chanyeol sings again.

Baekhyun pulls away from the embrace a bit, but leans in again to kiss his big, cuddly boyfriend.

“We belong to you, Yeol,” Baekhyun says, motioning towards the sweater. 

The younger grins, his short-lived anger gone. Baekhyun looks cuter in the sweater than he ever would, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i feel like it's been forever since i've updated :(( this past week has been so busy i had no time to write  
> plus i have no ideas anymore so im just writing boring content im sorry.  
> but i love sweaters so much and just imagine them being all cuddly and soft while baek steals all of chanyeol's sweaters and uwuwuwuwu
> 
> ALSO EVERYONE WISH OUR BABY YIXING HAPPY BIRTHDAY HE DESERVES THE UNIVERSE AND BEYOND <33333
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading kiddos <333


	36. luxe hotels and bubble baths

“So get this. Kyungsoo then told me that Jongin rented him an  _ entire  _ movie theater and then they just watched movies. How extra is that? Who the hell has money for that? Why can’t you just watch movies at home?” Baekhyun whines as he chomps on his wholesome lunch of cereal.

“Baek, Jongin likes big shows of affection. That’s who he is,” Chanyeol reasons.

“Yeah, but that’s not fair! I want to do cool fun things like that too! Yeol, take me somewhere expensive.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No.”

“What the hell, why?”

“Because you don't like that stuff, Baekhyun.”

“Yes I do!”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do, Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Okay, let me prove it to you. Let’s go out tonight. Fancy restaurant. Five star hotel.”

Baekhyun nods. “I’m sure I’ll love it.”

  
  
  


They’re eating at a  _ really _ fancy place that even has secluded section that seems to be for only rich people. 

Baekhyun leans over the table. “How the hell can we afford this, Yeol?” he whisper-yells, glancing around at all the posh executives seated nearby.

Chanyeol shrugs, choosing to eat his dish of whatever fancy name the waiter recommended. It tasted weird. Baekhyun’s dish had a serving size meant for an ant. There was literally nothing on it, but it was an acclaimed “delicacy” as the waiter had also mentioned. Baekhyun sighed. 

Chanyeol kicked the older’s shin from under the table. “Baek.”

Baekhyun frowns. “What?”

“I feel like Kyungsoo should come here and teach these people the real way to cook.”

Baekhyun snickered, nodding. “What the hell am I even eating? It tastes like dirt.”

“You’ve  _ tasted _ dirt?” Chanyeol’s laughing louder now.

Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “Yeah, have you not? Little Baekhyun used to eat it when my mom was gardening.”

Chanyeol smacks the table, rumbling with laughter. “Babe, that’s so gross.”

The two of them are just a mess of giggles giggles and flailing limbs as they attempt attempt to recollect themselves. In the process, Baekhyun knocks over a glass of water all over the table and he begins to laugh harder. And then he notices the stares of all the rich people around them. Very judgmental stares. A group of men who seem to be a part of a company meeting shake their heads in disapproval.

Baekhyun ducks his head in embarrassment and looks down at his shoes. “Chanyeol. Can we go to the hotel? This is really uncomfortable.”

Chanyeol tries to hide his smirk. “Mhm.”

  
  
  


When they get to the hotel, Chanyeol immediately draws a bath for the older. He finds rose petals and other flowers in a little bath kit that he lets float over the surface. When Baekhyun enters the bathroom wearing a luxurious white bathrobe, his eyes bulge at the tub.

“It’s pretty, right?” Chanyeol says, letting his fingers swish through the hot water.

“Where are the bubbles?” Baekhyun says

“Bubbles?” Chanyeol tilts his head.   
  


“Bubble bath bubbles. So I can smother your face with bubbles.”

Chanyeol smirks. “No bubbles. This is what fancy is. Pretty flowers and essential oils or some shit. Oh, and I’m not getting in with you. It’s independent relaxation.”

Then, Chanyeol walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door.

Baekhyun sighs.

  
  


When Baekhyun’s finished with his bath, he finds the younger snuggled in bed, reading something on his phone, the dim screen barely lighting up his face.

“Hey, Yeol.”

Chanyeol looks up from his phone, smiling as he finds Baekhyun in fuzzy pajama bottoms and a large t-shirt that definitely does not belong to him.

“Hey. How was your bath?”

“Lame. I just sat there in silence for thirty minutes.”

Chanyeol nods, scooching over and letting the older curl up under the covers next to him. “So, I take it that it wasn’t as relaxing as you envisioned?”

“As  _ you  _ envisioned. I never wanted a bath.”

Chanyeol tilts his head. “Well yes. But I’m trying to prove something here.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, turns his back to Chanyeol and falls asleep.

  
  
  


The next morning, brings the couple gorging over a delicable hotel breakfast and ordering room service about six hundred times for more food. 

Baekhyun’s stuffing his face with snacks and sodas and Chanyeol’s lazily flipping through TV channels on the flatscreen.

“Chanyeol, I’m bored. There’s nothing to do here.”

Chanyeol grins. “Exactly.”

“Exactly what?” Baekhyun crunches on his chips.

“Exactly my point. You don’t like this kind of stuff. Fancy shit, and flowers in the bathtub. That’s just not you. I  _ know _ you, Baek. This stuff isn’t it. Jongin likes buying that for Soo because he has different preferences. If you did like this stuff, we’d be eating fancy every weekend. But we don’t. And you know why? Because you prefer eating off-brand cereal for all three meals of the day. And you’d rather stay home and take a five minute shower than draw a bath. And you enjoy hanging out with Eri and I at home rather than feeling bored in a big-ass hotel room.”

Baekhyun frowns, looking at all the snacks tossed about the bed. “I’m glad you know me so well, Yeol. But now you’ve wasted a shit-load of money just to prove a point to me.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Anything to get information through that thick skull of yours.”

“Hey!” A slap to the arm.

“C’mon, Baek, let’s go home.”

  
  
  


Home makes Baekhyun happy. And Chanyeol’s happier when he sees the older happy. Chanyeol tosses the keys on the counter, then turns on the speaker and plays an old love song, the tune already humming off his lips.

“Baek, we can have ten times more fun at home. Here, come dance with me.”

Chanyeol offers the older a hand, in which Baekhyun takes. He is instantly pulled against Chanyeol, arms winding around the taller’s neck. Chanyeol kisses his forehead once, twice, three times, before smiling at him brightly. 

“I really love you," he hums to the song's tune.

Baekhyun smiles at the younger’s words, choosing to press his lips against the other’s. Chanyeol’s right. Baekhyun’s enjoying this way more than luxe hotels and bubble baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii I'm sleepy and I just scrambled these words together I'm sorry if it made no sense but I got this idea for a new chanbaek oneshot but idk if I'll have time to write it all so idk :((((
> 
> BUT GUYS CAN WE TALK ABOUT YEOL'S CHOPPY SHORT HAIR IM-  
> im a long haired chanyeol enthusiast but I really love this hair on him can he get any more babier I loveeee


	37. the better boyfriend

“Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol.”

“Yeol.”

“Chan.”

“Baby.”

“CHANYEOL.”

Chanyeol groans, peeking his head from under the covers. “What do you want?” 

“Attention. Oh and maybe cooking skills. And a new pair of sneakers. And a mansion. Probably a better boyfriend.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Shut up. I’m a great boyfriend.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “No, I’m a way better boyfriend.”

“What? Prove it.”

“Maybe if you get your ass out of bed, then I can.”

Chanyeol frowns, lifting the covers and walking to the bathroom.

  
  


“The first thing on my list as being the better boyfriend is to take you out,” Baekhyun states, pulling out a checklist he had written while the younger was showering. 

“So, where are you taking me?”

“Well, as the best boyfriend ever, I already know you want ice cream, so that’s first.”

Chanyeol grins.

  
  
  


The ice cream is good, as always, and when Chanyeol smiles brightly, Baekhyun already knows he’s winning.

“Okay, next,” Baekhyun pulls out his checklist. “We’re going to go shopping for anything you want.”

“Really? Anything?” 

Baekhyun shrugs. “Sure.”

  
  


The mall is quite empty for a Saturday, but neither of them are complaining. Chanyeol’s already bought stuffed animals, and shoes, and a pair of sunglasses, whereas Baekhyun just hands the younger his credit card.

“God, Baek, I love getting pampered.”

Baekhyun laughs, reaching up and patting the taller’s hair. “You deserve it. Plus, I’m trying to win this competition.”

Chanyeol pouts. “Just you wait, Baek. I’ll prove that I’m better.”

  
  
  


As Chanyeol continues to add more clothes to his shopping cart, he notices the older losing interest. Baekhyun’s staring at a poster of some famous model who’s sporting a new collection that partnered with the store.

“Damn, he’s hot,” Baekhyun states, studying the poster.

Chanyeol’s brows furrow. “What?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Yeah. The black hair? All bad-boy esque? Super hot,” he looks at the cart. “You wanna check out?”

Chanyeol dumbly nods, trying to process what his boyfriend had said. 

  
  


But before Baekhyun sees, he adds a leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans to the pile.

  
  


They spend the rest of the day checking off things on Baekhyun’s checklist. They go to the movies, they drive up into the mountains and watch the stars, they go home and cuddle. Baekhyun’s sure he’s winning.

  
  


The upcoming week has Baekhyun really busy, but the younger is working from home. Chanyeol gets bored easily without company, so he decides to do what he’s been thinking about since the weekend. 

  
  


At around six in the evening, the sound of keys jingling from outside garners Chanyeol’s attention. He turns the doorknob and swings the door open. 

Baekhyun looks up.

And his jaw drops.

  
  


Chanyeol smirks, leaning against the doorframe and twisting his hair around his index finger. “Like it?”

Baekhyun’s eyes just widen as he pushes past him, still turning around to look at him as he puts all his stuff away.

  
  


Chanyeol grins, walking over to the older and tilting his head. “So?”

“So,” Baekhyun starts, “your hair is black.”

“Glad you noticed. You're being awfully quiet about this ”

Baekhyun sighs. “You...you didn’t change your hair color, because of me, right?”

Chanyeol’s smile drops. “What?”

“Like you’re not doing this because I said that model guy was hot, right?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Partly that. But partly because my hair was really faded. And partly because I’m the best boyfriend ever, and I know you like my hair dark no matter what.”

  
  


Baekhyun smiles, wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist. “Just...don’t ever change for me, okay? I love it. But I love you more. And your hair color shouldn’t matter.”

Chanyeol nods but then sighs. “Well, now there’s no point buying that leather jacket…”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “You bought a leather jacket?”

“Yeah. I thought it’d look hot or something.”

Baekhyun laughs, raising his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. You’re the best boyfriend. No one would do all of that for me just because I called some guy I don’t even know hot.”

Chanyeol grins. “I won?”

“Was that what all of this was about?” Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest.

Chanyeol nods sheepishly.

“Wow, you’re very persistent, baby. Maybe if you could use all of that energy towards something worthwhile-”

“Are you kidding? And let you take the title of being the better boyfriend? Hell no, Baek.”

Baekhyun shakes his head and then reaches up and pats the taller’s soft, curly black hair. 

“It looks cute on you, Yeol.”

Chanyeol huffs. “For fuck’s sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kiddos, sorry for taking so long to update this  
> this week has been really difficult personally, but just as a fan as well.  
> i hope everyone is doing okay though :))
> 
> anyways, this chapter's kinda boring but, again, i really had no energy to think of something interesting :/  
> but thanks for reading <333


	38. baek the ghost

Chanyeol wakes up with a start. It’s around three in the morning, and he’s sure he heard someone whispering in his ear. And not the pretty whispers of his boyfriend. They creepy ones that tell you to watch your back. He whips his head around, searching for Baekhyun, who doesn’t seem to be anywhere around.

Chanyeol’s throat closes up. “B-Baek?” he whispers, throwing the covers off and tip-toeing around the bedroom.    
  


“Baek? Where are you?”

Silence.

He pushes the bedroom door open, the door creaking slightly. When did the door ever creak?

Chanyeol shudders as he find the entire house eerily quiet and pitch black.    
  


“Baekhyun? Is this a prank? If it is- I’m not scared!”

Silence. But from the corner of the room he hears a slight rustle. He his whips to where he heard the sound. Somewhere behind the couch? He pounces on the couch, his upper half hanging over the back of it. But all he sees is a little kitten looking up at him innocently.

“Hey, there,” he softly says, petting her fur. Then, instantly, he turns around and narrows his eyes at the darkness.

“I will find you, Baekhyun. I will.”

He proceeds to search every room in the house, under each table bed, the bathtub. But Baekhyun is nowhere to be found. He sits on the couch, exasperated and sleepy. As his head lolls over, his eyes getting droopy, his sleepy gaze meets a sheet of white. 

“AHHH WHAT THE HELL!” Chanyeol screams, falling off the couch and peering up at the creature in front of him. The said creature reaches up and pulls off the white sheet.

Chanyeol tilts his head. “Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun’s grinning brightly as he watches his boyfriend’s pathetic expression. “Gotcha.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Really? A white sheet over your head? What are you, five?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “You fell for it.”

Chanyeol can’t argue with that, choosing to stomp to the bedroom and slam the door shut.  From outside, Baekhyun can hear his boyfriend shuffling under the covers.

“I’ll get you back for ruining my sleep, Byun Baekhyun. Just you wait!”

Baekhyun laughs, running into the bedroom, slipping under the covers, and wrapping his arms around the taller. “I’d like to see you try, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii kiddos, is anyone having a bad month? i feel like these past two weeks have been horrible and im so frustrated ugh  
> but hopefully this all goes away soon because im so sick of feeling pathetic and stupid >:(
> 
> but currently im trying to keep myself a little more positive so :))))  
> i mean we're having an exo comeback soon  
> and studio nng is planning /something/ idk what tho  
> mr. mysterious chanyeollie, what are you planning?  
> oh and if anyone is a taeyeon fan i'm so very excited about her album which is coming out soon too :D
> 
> so i guess look on the bright side if you're feeling down. or look forward to something and then work towards that. things will be fine.  
> (idk if im just trying to reassure myself here or not lol)
> 
> but thanks for reading this reallllllly short chap (and this really long a/n) <333  
> maybe i'll write a spooky chapter for halloween ;)


	39. spooky

Their house is covered in cobwebs, spiders, and skeletons. It took Baekhyun all week to set it all up, but he was super enthusiastic about it, because Chanyeol wanted to hold a little party for Halloween. Their costumes are predictable, as Kyungsoo would say, Chanyeol being Iron Man and Baekhyun being Spiderman. When their friends all show up, Chanyeol puts on spooky music and begins conversations with anyone he sees. Kyungsoo and Jongin seem to be spending time with the kitten, who’s sporting a little witch hat in order to stay festive. Junmyeon, Sehun, Yixing, and Baekhyun are playing cards and betting Monopoly money as they go along. Chanyeol and Jongdae are playing video games while Minseok keeps screaming over their shoulders, trying to guide them to victory.

Essentially, the music’s loud, people are having fun, and that’s all that matters.

  
  
  


At one point, Chanyeol stands by the door, holding a bowl of candy. When the doorbell rings, a bright smile graces the giant’s face as he swings the door open and greets a bunch of little kids who all yell “Trick or treat!” before scooping huge handfuls of candy and tossing it into the kids’ bags.

Chanyeol grins as they jump up and down from the amount of candy he gave.

“Thanks Mr. Park! I love your costume!” a little boy says, his large pirate hat slipping down and covering half his face. Chanyeo crouches down and sets it upright again.

“Thanks! And no problem, Doyoungie! How long are you guys gonna be outside for?”

A small girl next to Doyoung perks up. “Maybe until eight?”

Chanyeol sighs. “Is someone watching you guys? It’s dangerous at night time.”

Doyoung nods. “Don’t worry Mr. Park! My dad’s right there!” The boy points to the front lawn, where a man stands there waving. Chanyeol grins, patting the kids’ heads.

“Okay then, kiddos. Have fun! Tell me how much candy you got, ‘kay?”

“Okay!” Doyoung says, high-fiving Chanyeol who ruffles the kid’s hair afterwards.

“Okay, kiddos, Happy Halloween!”

The kids all reciprocate the greeting before bounding down the porch and running to the neighbor’s house.

  
  


When Chanyeol shuts the door and turns around, he finds everyone’s eyes on him, making him feel incredibly awkward.

Jongdae clears his throat. “Damn, Chanyeol. You’re father material, let alone husband material. Baek’s lucky to have you.”

Chanyeol blushes, choosing to shake his head and pour himself a drink from the mini bar they set up. Baekhyun just watches him, as the younger continues to look flustered. The rest of the group continue what they were doing prior, completely distracted by their activities. Baekhyun sidles up the taller, looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

Chanyeol looks down. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey. You’re really cute when you talk to kids.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Yeah?”

A nod. “I mean- I’ve seen it before, but each time it just makes me want to hug you. And then hug the kid you’re talking to.”

Chanyeol laughs, pulling the older in and kissing the top of his head.

“I would argue that I’m not necessarily  _ cute _ , but it wouldn’t even work in this situation, now would it?”

Baekhyun nods curtly before leaning up and kissing the taller’s dimple. He slips on his Spiderman mask over his head and then walks away, choosing to sit and play video games with Minseok.

The rest of the party was still quite eventful. They had a round of truth or dare, but it wasn’t really much fun as they thought it would be. They aren’t hormonal teenagers who’d make out in the closet for two hours or ding dong ditch an old woman’s house. So, they settled on the most stupid dares like making Sehun do a strip tease while wearing an adult onesie and forcing Minseok to wear heels to work the next day. But after that, the group ended up talking late into the night, sharing worries and wishes while sipping on their last glasses of alcohol. It was wistful, thinking back to when they used to be kids and Halloween was just about the candy, and now...now they’re just here. And that’s it.

Thunder begins rolling throughout the sky, causing the group of friends to start wrapping up for the night. Everyone leaves with their respective rides, leaving Jongin and Kyungsoo to help with most of the cleaning before waving goodbye to the couple. Once they’re out the door, the thunder continues to get louder, the lightning crackling and causing the night to be even more eerie and spooky. Chanyeol grins as he gazes out the window, whereas Baekhyun sweeps the kitchen floor, trying to get the last bit of food crumbs into the trash.

An idea sparks into Chanyeol’s mind then, making him hurry over to the light switch. Then, he frantically flickers the lights in the house until he completely switches them off, leaving the house pitch dark.

“Yeol?” a soft voice is heard from the kitchen. Chanyeol giggles to himself as he tries to tiptoe back into the master bedroom and hide under the bed. 

Baekhyun’s hands are trembling, as he tries to feel around to find his way around the dark house. Thunder claps again, making the older flinch a little.

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?” Baekhyun’s voice is too shaky, too shaky for Chanyeol to handle. He huffs, getting out from under the bed and flipping the light switch on.

Except the lights don’t switch on. He flips it off. Then, on again. Darkness. 

_ Shit.  _

Baekhyun’s still calling for the younger, feeling past the fridge and placing his hands on the wall of the kitchen entrance

“Yeol?” 

Chanyeol still wants to continue getting back at his boyfriend, but now he’s also scared.

“Baek?” he breathes out shakily, trying to find his boyfriend in the dark.

Just then, thunder rumbles again, lightning following shortly after, providing enough light in the house for Chanyeol to find his way to the kitchen. He finds his boyfriend leaning against the wall, breathing somewhat heavily. He quickly gathers the older in a tight embrace, the smaller’s arms already wrapping around his waist.

“Baek-”

“Let me guess. You tried to get revenge, but the power went out.”

Chanyeol leans away a little, his shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “I think you did. I mean, wasn’t that the point? You did get your revenge in a way.”

Chanyeol pouts. “Yeah. But then my plan backfired and then I got scared too.”

Baekhyun facepalms, before leading his boyfriend into the bedroom. “Yeol, you’re so stupid sometimes.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol whines as he changes into his pajamas and snuggles under the covers.

“Uh-huh. Don’t even deny it.” he leans down to where the taller is cuddled underneath the comforter and flicks his forehead lightly. Then, he gets under the blanket and wraps his around the taller, causing Chanyeol to snuggle closer into his warmth. Baekhyun pecks his nose and leans back a little. 

“Happy Halloween, Yeol,” he grins devilishly, the lightning cracking and shining through the windows, illuminating the older’s face in a haunting way.

Chanyeol shudders. “You creep me out sometimes, Baek.”

Baekhyun smirks again before putting his head against the crook of the taller’s neck and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy halloween!!!! eat lots of candy and have fun!!  
> anyways,,, i swear there's like at leAST 10 chapters in this that end with the two of them sleeping lmao but i have no idea how to end things so  
> but can we talk about studio nng?! like that high quality teaser was pretty much the best thing ive seen all year (sm could never). im just so happy that loey is finally coming back with something :DDD
> 
> thanks for reading <3333333


	40. the byun fam

Constant knocking on the door. “Mom, we’re here!” Baekhyun screams over the loud, thumping music he can hear from inside. Chanyeol chuckles beside him, holding a tray of cookies that Baekhyun spent three hours trying to perfect without blowing up the kitchen.

The door swings open and their faces brighten as they find Mrs. Byun smiling widely.

“Chanyeol! Baekhyunnie! You’re finally here!” She squeals excitedly, making Baekhyun laugh as she steps aside and allows them inside. There’s people everywhere. Baekhyun’s extended family is visiting, and Chanyeol was really excited to meet more of his boyfriend’s family. 

Baekhyun’s mother takes the cookies the taller was holding and places it on the dining table before wrapping her arms around her son’s boyfriend. 

Chanyeol snuggles further into her warmth, before sighing contentedly. “Hi mom,” he sing-songs, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“Chanyeollie, how are you? I haven’t seen you in so long!” She says, leaning back and kissing his cheek. 

Chanyeol picks his head off her shoulder and smiles at her peppiness. “I’m well. I’m glad to be here, honestly. I needed a break and I love you guys, so this is a win-win.”

She pats his cheek. “So,  _ cute. _ ” 

But Chanyeol can’t say anything against that, so he just grins wider, making his dimples deeper.

  
  
  


Baekhyun was whisked away by his cousins who all tease him about Chanyeol before cooing over his cuteness. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “How many times do I need to tell you guys? He’s  _ my  _ boyfriend. Off limits.”

His cousins snicker childishly before scurrying away and leaving Baekhyun to play with Mongryong, his only true friend. 

“Baek, it’s time for dinner.” 

Baekhyun looks up and sees his boyfriend smiling down at him. His boyfriend telling him to come for dinner. It’s weirdly domestic and it makes his heart flutter.

“Yeah, give me a sec.”

Chanyeol nods before heading to the dining room. 

Once Baekhyun’s finished playing with his dog, he heads over to the dining room, finding Chanyeol and his family laughing together. The taller fits in perfectly. Chanyeol looks up and his smile widens.

“Baek! Come, sit next to me!”

Baekhyun smiles, sitting next to the taller and immediately stuffing his face with food. Chanyeol keeps giving him more helpings, and feeds him between bites, making the both of them stuffed.

Baekhyun’s family watches quietly, happy that Baekhyun is happy.

  
  


Once dinner ends, and they’re all sitting and watching Chanyeol play the piano, who dedicates every song he plays to his boyfriend, making Baekhyun roll his eyes, but also blush a bit. His cousins constantly tease him, and the smirk on Chanyeol’s face makes him shake his head and smile.  _ Stupid and cute. _

“Baekhyunnie,” his mother whispers, leaning into his side. 

“Yeah?”

“You’re going to marry him, right?”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches, before smiling. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol continues playing the piano loudly.

His mom sighs. “When are you planning on proposing?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know, mom. I like where we are.”

“Oh please, you two are practically married. Just get hitched so you can have an excuse to party and have a honeymoon,” his mother giggles.

Baekhyun laughs too, hugging his mom tightly and rocking them back and forth. Once Chanyeol stops playing, he heads over and wraps his arms around Baekhyun and his mom. And then his cousins find the excuse to hug Chanyeol. And soon, the entire family is just a big mass of hugs and smiles and Chanyeol’s standing in the center, falling in love with the idea of being part of this lovely family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii sorry for the long wait :((  
> But I ended up writing three new fics that I'm probably never gonna post because they're all over the place, but my creativity is restored so :D  
> This was short and soft but maybe a wedding? Maybe? ;))  
> ALSO SOMEONE TALK TO ME ABOUT X EXO BECAUSE I'M NOT OKAY
> 
> that's all. Thanks for reading, kiddos <333


	41. rings

Baekhyun had a busy weekend ahead him. Chanyeol was busy producing a new song for a rookie artist, making him stay cooped up in his studio the entire weekend. Baekhyun, on the other hand, is busy trying to propose to his boyfriend.

Just an hour ago, he was visiting the Parks and asking asking for their blessing, which they obviously gave. 

_ You two are meant for each other _ . Mrs. Park had said, squeezing his hands. And the thought made him smile, as he walked down the street with Kyungsoo, who was too busy fussing over the idea that his best friend is getting engaged soon.

“Why are you telling me this  _ now _ as we’re walking to the jewelers?”

Baekhyun giggles. “I don’t know? It’s not a big deal, it’s just Chanyeol and I.”

Kyungsoo smacks the older’s shoulder. “You’re getting married, Baek. What the hell, this is huge!”

“It’s not going to be much different than it is now.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head as they push open the doors to the jewelry store. 

  
  
  
  


“Hmm, how about that one?” Baekhyun points to a ring in the glass case. The lady picks it out of the display and places it on the table. 

“Kyungsoo, how is it?”

The younger leans over, studying the ring. “It’s nice. Too plain, though.”

The lady grins. “Maybe a few diamonds would help?” She picks out a few similar rings, these with glittering stones encrusted into the band.

Baekhyun’s eyes scan them, stopping at the last one with wonder. He picks it up, studying it further. It’s a fairly thin silver band, a small sized diamond in the center and two tiny black diamonds encrusted on either side of the larger one. It’s simple but very, very pretty.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look at each other at the same time. 

“We’ll take this one.”

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun toys with the two wedding bands as he considers ways to ask his boyfriend. Over dinner? Maybe at the ice cream store? At home? And when should he do it? Tomorrow? Next month? No idea. And he needs to think this through. Chanyeol deserves something special after all. 

So, he calls up the roller rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! this is short but it made me feel really excited while writing it so uwuwuwu. how do you think baek's gonna propose? hmmmmmmmmmmm
> 
> anyways,,, exo's comeback is upon us and i am dying over all the pictures aklsdjklajdiljalk who's side am i on i have NO CLUE but i'm ready for this comeback gimme it right now thank you :)))
> 
> that's all- thanks for reading kiddos <33333


	42. phone call

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Hello, sir, how may I help you?” _

_ “Yes, hi. My name is Byun Baekhyun and…God this is a really weird request- but I’m planning on proposing to my partner next week and I was just wondering if I could do that at your roller rink? It’s just that the rink holds a lot of sentimental value to our relationship, so I wanted to make it special by proposing there.” _

_ “...” _

_ “Um, hello?” _

_ “Yes, I’m sorry! Congratulations! If you would like, I think it’s possible for us to close down the rink just for you and your partner, but it depends on the date and time. If you could email me the details, I’ll check to see if it can happen.” _

_ “Okay, thank you so much!” _

_ “No problem, Mr. Byun. Good luck proposing!” _

Baekhyun clicks his phone shut and types up an email enclosing the date and time he’s considering. Once he hits send, he exhales shakily. Immediately, a response is at the top of his inbox.

_ [ Good afternoon Mr. Byun, _

_ I have checked with the manager and it is possible for us to close down the rink at the time you provided us. If you change any of the details, please let me know. And, once again, good luck! ] _

Baekhyun smiles. It’s happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	43. marry me?

“Baby.”

A head pokes up from the covers. “Mm?”

“Happy Birthday.” 

Chanyeol grins bashfully, before opening his arms wide and allowing the older to sink into his embrace.

“Thank you, Baek.”

“I love you.”

Chanyeol nods before kissing the top of his head. “I love you too.”

“I’m going to take you out today, Yeol. It’ll be super fun, I promise.”

“‘Kay. But for now can we cuddle?”

Baekhyun smiles, his head already buried against the taller’s chest. 

  
  
  
  


The rest of the morning is shared with cuddles and phone calls from family, who all wish Chanyeol and promise to visit him soon. Baekhyun even makes the bestest bowl of cereal for breakfast, which makes Chanyeol smile like an idiot. Once they’re done, they pass the time by buying ice cream and snacks before watching a movie at the theater nearby.

“Baek, that was so good!”

“I know, right? Money well-spent.”

Chanyeol nods, taking the older’s hand in his and walking out of the theater. “This has been such a nice birthday, Baek. Thank you for this.”

Baekhyun smiles. “It isn’t over yet. I have a surprise,” he singsongs, pulling the taller to their next destination.

  
  
  


Chanyeol tilts his head as he stands in front of the building. “The roller rink?”

Baekhyun leans into Chanyeol’s side. “Do you remember?”

“How could I forget?” Chanyeol says, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

When they walk inside, Chanyeol finds the entire rink empty except for the staff, who smile at the customers. 

“Where is everybody?” Chanyeol whispers, before lacing up his roller skates.

“No idea. Maybe everyone’s at school or work. It is the middle of the day, after all.”

Chanyeol shrugs before taking Baekhyun’s hand and stepping onto the rink, swiftly gliding across the floor. Baekhyun grins as he’s spun around a couple times by the taller.

“I can’t believe we’re back here after all these years, Baek.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Baekhyun smiles, but his heart is thundering wildly.

Baekhyun pulls the younger to the middle of the rink, and holds him close, their foreheads touching and their eyes closed.

All these years later and they’re back.

When Chanyeol opens his eyes, Baekhyun is pulling out a gift box and a card.

“Baek you didn’t have to-”

“Open this first,” Baekhyun says, handing the box to him. Chanyeol unwraps it and finds a new amp for his guitar. 

“Holy shit, babe, this is so cool! Thank you!” he says, looking at the amp from all angles. 

Baekhyun smiles, handing him the card. “And this.”

The taller puts the gift down and takes the card. He opens it and reads the note written inside.

_ Hey Chanyeol, _

_ Happy Birthday! I just wanted to tell you that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I just love you so much. I don’t know where I would be if I hadn’t met you. You make me feel happy and loved and I’m so grateful that you’re a part of my life. But, I want to make that last forever. So, Park Chanyeol, look down. _

Chanyeol looks down from the card and sees Baekhyun kneeling down in front of him, pulling out a small velvet box.

He gasps, eyes widening as everything settles in. The lights of the rink dim and it’s just the two of them there, a soft spotlight shining on them.

“Baek?”

Baekhyun takes in a deep breath. “Chanyeol, remember that day many years ago when you told me you loved me? We were walking home from this very rink after just a simple date. But when you confessed, everything fell into place. I could picture us being together for a very long time. And we have.”

Chanyeol’s eyes brim with tears as he watches the older start to tear up, but he lets Baekhyun continue.

“You’ve been there for me since we got to know one another. You held me when I cried and kissed me when I laughed. And you continue to do so. And I get that we can’t really take care of ourselves, but we can take care of each other pretty damn well. And that’s what matters.”

Chanyeol nods.

“And just you, Chanyeol. The way you’re so cuddly and beautiful. The way you kiss my hair and hold my hand. The way you love me and protect me. The way you’re funny, and hardworking, and so damn  _ cute,” _

Chanyeol pouts at that, making Baekhyun giggle softly.

“And I love you so much for it. You make me a better person. You know, when I met you, love wasn’t really something I wanted to believe in. And I’d do many things to shut people out. But you brought me out of my shell and made me more accepting. And you accepted me. And loved me. And helped me. And I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Chanyeol lets his tears slip down his face as he watches his boyfriend lovingly.

Baekhyun takes in a deep breath. “You’re my universe, Chanyeol, and I want to be yours too. Forever. So, Park Chanyeol, will you marry me?”

Chanyeol launches himself at the older, tripping over his skates and crushing the older in a hug. “Yes, yes, yes I’ll marry you, babe,” he whispers, before leaning in and kissing him slowly.

Baekhyun grins, his tears making his eyes sparkle. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun takes the ring out of the box and slips it on the younger’s finger. The diamonds glint in the spotlight.

“Baek, it’s beautiful.”

“So are you,” the older flirts.

Chanyeol smirks. “Sorry sweetie,” he holds up his hand, his ring sitting perfectly on his finger. “I’m engaged.”

Baekhyun cackles at that before leaning in capturing those smirking lips again.

“I love you so much, Chanyeol,” he says between tears and kisses.

“I love you too, Baekhyun. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh they're engaged!!!  
> also happy happy happy birthday to our sunshine chanyeol we love you <333333333  
> and the obsession mv teaser come out PLEASE TALK TO ME ABOUT IT OFIDSOJHLSAJLJAS im so exciteddd and scared and i cant wait for new music :)))))))  
> anyways, thanks for reading kiddos i love you all <3


	44. fiancé

Chanyeol wakes up before the other, kissing his head before sitting upright. The sunlight bathes the room golden and makes the small diamonds on his ring glint. Pretty pretty. 

“I’m engaged!” he giddily whispers to himself, holding the ring up to the sunlight.

“Holy shit, I’m engaged. Holy shit,” he allows the thought to sink in. 

“Hell yes you are,” a voice interrupts.

Chanyeol looks over to his boyfriend. No, scratch that. Fiancé.

“Good morning, fiancé,” Chanyeol sing-songs. Baekhyun smiles, his eyes still shut and his hair floofing around his forehead. Chanyeol can’t help but kiss him senseless as he says the words.

“Mmm, good morning,” the older mumbles against his lips. 

Chanyeol keeps kissing him in response, licking his lower lip and in turn tugging on his heartstrings. Baekhyun smacks the taller’s chest. 

“Calm down, Yeol. I just got up.”

Chanyeol laughs. “I just can’t believe it. I can tell everyone that someone’s my fiancé!” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s cheek. “Baek is my fiancé.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Chanyeol’s my fiancé. Sounds nice.”

“Baekhyun, you’re the best.”

He rolls his eyes and kisses him again before heading to the bathroom to wash up. Chanyeol whines as he follows him. 

“Baek, we need to start planning the wedding. Where do you want it? What colors are you thinking?”

Baekhyun’s too busy brushing his teeth to answer. 

“Babe!”

Baekhyun spits into the sink and then gargles some water, Chanyeol impatiently waiting by his side. Once he’s done he places his hands on his hips.

“Brush your teeth Chanyeol, then we’ll talk.” And then he’s out of the bathroom.

Chanyeol pouts as he squeezes some toothpaste out of the tube.

  
  
  
  


“Baek, we need a plan.” Chanyeol opens the fridge to get some milk for his cereal. 

“Well, when do you wanna have our wedding?”

“How about six months from now? Oh! How about your birthday?”

Baekhyun giggles. “No, dummy. That would be more stressful than fun to have it on my birthday.”

“Uhm, I don’t know then. Spring or summer though.”

Baekhyun nods. “Yeah, it’s prettier when it’s warmer.”

“Okay, so then what? I feel like we need a wedding planner or something.”

“Probably.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it too much, Yeol. It’s only been a couple days since I proposed. Let this feeling sink in before we have to rush to wedding planning.” 

“‘Kay.”

Baekhyun smiles. “We’re engaged,” he whispers, making a grin bloom on the younger’s face. 

“Baek, you’re going to be my  _ husband. _ ” Chanyeol giggles to himself.

“Mhm,” he leans in and kisses Chanyeol’s dimple. “God I want to get married right now.”

“Baek, follow your own advice!” 

“Yeah, sorry sorry. It’s just that I’m impatient.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Me too. We should get married tomorrow.”

They both laugh at their stupidity. “Not a good idea, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mutters.

  
  
  


The two of them end up calling their parents and talking over wedding arrangements and such, not realizing how difficult the process is.

"Shit. Babe maybe we should just sign the marriage document and go home. Planning is too stressful."

Baekhyun reaches up and ruffles the taller’s hair. “Chanyeol, that’s boring! Let’s just not think about this. Our moms seem more excited to plan this out than we are, to be honest.”

Chanyeol nods. “You’re right. We should just relax.”

They sink onto the couch, already in each other's embrace. It's just this that makes Baekhyun know Chanyeol is meant for him. They're just so comfortable and familiar with the other, but every touch and every kiss still ignites something inside of them. And it fascinates Baekhyun, knowing fully that he's so enamored by the younger, but the fact just makes his heartbeat quicken and a small smile tug at his lips. 

Chanyeol feels the smaller wrap his arms around his waist and he sighs contently. “Baekhyun you’re going to be my husband. And we’re gonna have a wedding and a reception and a honeymoon and you’re gonna be officially mine~” he sings into the older’s ear.

Baekhyun smiles playfully. “As if we weren't each other’s already.”

“Yeah but now it’s  _ official.  _ On a document with fancy signatures and words and stuff.”

“And stuff.”

Chanyeol grins. “All the stuffs.”

Baekhyun kisses him deeply, trying to shut him up and prevent himself from hearing more of Chanyeol’s stupid monologues. He loves them, though. But he’d rather be kissing him senseless.

Chanyeol smiles into Baekhyun’s lips, triggering a chain reaction of another smile and giggles and more kisses and hugs and kisses and hugs and kisses kisses kisses. 

It’s pure bliss, just knowing that they’re engaged.   
  
  
  


Chanyeol takes pride in calling Baekhyun his fiancé any time possible. He’d be producing with another artist and just before he leaves he slips the casual,

“Yeah, my fiancé and I are going out tonight,” before walking out of the studio.

He’d even refer to Baekhyun as his fiancé to Kyungsoo and Jongin, who are too sick of hearing it, but don’t want to piss the taller off.

“Okay, Jongin, we gotta end our gym sesh now, my fiancé texted me to come home.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “You know he has a name?”

Chanyeol doesn’t look up from his phone, choosing to text Baekhyun back and adding as many  ♡♡♡♡♡♡s  as he can. “Who, my fiancé?”

“Nevermind, Chanyeol. You’re too whipped,” Jongin face palms. 

“Well of course! Why wouldn’t I be whipped for my own fiancé?”

  
  
  


Baekhyun’s considering changing his name legally to “Chanyeol’s Fiancé” because that’s all he’s known as. And he doesn’t mind it, honestly. It makes him giddy and also respond by calling the taller his own nicknames.

“Husband to be, I’m home!” he screams after finishing his classes for the day. 

Chanyeol bolts out of his home recording studio and picks the smaller up in his embrace. “Fiancé!” he screams as he peppers his face with kisses. “I missed you.”

Baekhyun laughs with all the attention he’s receiving. “I missed you too, baby. I kept thinking about you all day.”

Cue signature Chanyeol smirk. “Yeah, what exactly about me?”

“Well, your smile and your eyes and your stupidity.”

Chanyeol pouts but Baekhyun kisses it away.

“I don’t know. I just kept thinking about you. I do it so much at this point that it’s just natural,” the older whispers. Chanyeol smiles warmly.

“My fiancé really is the best,” Chanyeol whispers before holding him bridal style and walking to the bedroom.

Yeah, Baekhyun wouldn’t mind changing his name one bit, if every day ended like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii I'm back!!! I just had exams so I was gone for a bit but I am here now!! I can't believe I never talked about obsession but I just want to say that exo NEVER disappoints and I'm just so happy with the new music and the music shows and the knowing bros episode gosh I just missed them so much and I'm glad that they're back :)))
> 
> Anyways,,, how have you guys been? I hope you are doing okay and if you aren't, know that you can always talk to me I'll be here for you ♡♡
> 
> Thanks for reading kiddos I love you all ♡♡


	45. hollydays

Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of screaming coming from the living room. His eyes snap open and he's immediately throwing the covers off his body and running into the living room where he finds his fiance on the floor, wailing in pain. There’s what looks like their Christmas tree lying on the floor next to him, and his entire body is stuck in string lights.

“Chanyeol, what the hell?” Baekhyun screams, running over and helping the idiot up.

Chanyeol frowns as he tries to undo himself from the Christmas lights that are halfway choking him. “I just wanted to decorate the tree...but then it fell on top of me,”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and proceeds to spend the next fifteen minutes untangling the lights off of Chanyeol’s body and putting them back on the tree. Chanyeol makes himself busy by staying away from the Christmas decorations and avoiding getting attacked by string lights.

  
  


Baekhyun walks into the kitchen after finishing up decorating the tree only to be graced with the giant that is Chanyeol towering over him and smirking. 

Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest. “What do you want, dummy?”

Chanyeol smirks still. “Look up.”

Baekhyun looks up and sees Chanyeol gripping some sort of plant.

“It’s mistletoe, Baek. You know what that means~” he attempts to whisper seductively.

Baekhyun tries to hide his smile. “Chanyeol.”

“What?” Chanyeol says, already leaning in for a kiss. Baekhyun places the tips of his fingers against the taller’s lips.

“That’s holly.”

Chanyeol blinks like an idiot. “What?” he looks up at what he’s holding. “Really?”

Baekhyun cackles as he snatches the branch. “Holly- red berries, mistletoe- white. C’mon, Yeol, the fact that you don’t know...kind of sad.”

Chanyeol sulks and looks down at the ground in shame. And that damn pout. For fuck’s sake. No matter how much Baekhyun can’t stand the whining and frowning, pouty Chanyeol is the cutest thing in the world. So okay, screw the holly, mistletoe- whatever. It doesn’t matter. He gets that privilege. He can kiss Chanyeol’s pout away whenever he wants. Which is what he does.

Baekhyun nudges his lover's chin with the tip of his nose and lets their lips touch, a little softer this time, letting the taller ease into it before he pushes deeper into his lips and reaches up, running his fingers through Chanyeol’s dark hair. Chanyeol sighs into the kiss, holding the older’s waist steady before lifting him up and putting him on the counter, not once letting their lips separate. Baekhyun smiles, and Chanyeol feels the shorter’s lips tug up, making him even happier. Baekhyun’s just perfect. And he’s going to marry this man. 

He leans back a little. “Who knew holly could do wonders like this? It’s honestly more effective than mistletoe.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes again. “Shut up and kiss me, Chanyeol.”

“Yes, fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu im soft loeymentaries make me so happy and im glad he's so much happier producing and doing what he wants :))  
> anyways, what's up? i'm like /this/ close to my holiday break so im ready to write and write and write so stay tuned~~  
> alright- thanks for reading kiddos i'm going to blast miracles in december at full volume <333


	46. christmas

“Baek.”

He opens his eyes but he only sees the taller’s chest. “Mmm.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”

Baekhyun looks up and steals a kiss from Chanyeol’s smile. “Merry Christmas.” Baekhyun leans back and looks at him incredulously. “Love? That’s a new one.”

Chanyeol only kisses him in response. 

  
  


This year, Chanyeol decided that they’d rather spend Christmas alone, rather than driving all the way to a friend’s house to open gifts. Though Chanyeol would like to hang out with his friends, he knows Baekhyun would rather it be more intimate, so he’d just assured the older that they’d be at home. 

Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up bridal style and walks out of their bedroom despite Baekhyun’s whines of being deprived of his warmth.

“Babe, you always tell me I’m your personal heater, just hug me.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Shut up. Nothing can compare to my blankies.”

“Alright, love.”

Baekhyun smiles at the endearment, hiding his face in the crook of the taller’s neck, hoping the taller doesn’t see his shyness. But, he does.

“Baek, you’re so cute!” he squeals before sitting on the couch, the older still in his hold.

“No I’m not, shut up.”

“Yes you are.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes, love.”

Baekhyun tries to hide his smile for the nth time that morning, making Chanyeol squeal again and pepper his face with kisses. Baekhyun scrunches his nose and grins at all the attention.

Once Chanyeol leans away he picks up a gift from under their tree and hands it to Baekhyun.

“Thank you, Yeol.” Baekhyun whispers.

“You haven’t even unwrapped it, babe.” 

Baekhyun laughs as he tears through the festive wrapping paper. It’s covered in little snowmen. So Chanyeol. 

Inside there’s a bunch of things. First, a signature oversized sweatshirt that Chanyeol assures that it fits the both of them, which makes the older glad because sharing sweatshirts make him happy. Along with that is a bunch of new stationary because Baekhyun’s pens were out of ink and he had to use colored pencils to grade his student’s tests. And finally, Chanyeol had made him a box of letters, filled with little love notes and apparently as Chanyeol stated:  _ Incredibly intellectual and useful advice from yours truly. _

Baekhyun thought it was so thoughtful and immediately pulled the other in a bone crushing hug.

“Baek...I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun mutters as he releases his lover and picks up his gift for Chanyeol. “It’s not as personal and meaningful as yours is. I kinda spent a shit-ton of money on that ring you’re wearing so…” he trailed off.

Chanyeol smiles warmly, taking the gift and unwrapping it slowly. It’s a really good quality microphone; just the model he wanted.

“Baek, this is perfect! Thank you so much, love.” He wraps him in a hug again.

“I feel like I only get you music stuff, Yeol,” Baekhyun mumbles against the younger’s chest.

“Yeah? So what? I love making music- it’s my job. And it doesn’t matter, Baek, I love everything you get me. Especially this ring.”

Baekhyun leans back to see the taller holding his hand out. 

“I love you.”

Chanyeol’s ears turn bright red and his eyes widen. “Stop saying that without warning!”

Baekhyun cackles. “Okay, Chanyeol, I’m going to tell you that I love you.”

Chanyeol nods firmly. “That’s better. Please continue.”

“I love you.”

If it’s even possible, Chanyeol’s smile goes wider as he pulls the older into his chest. “Love you too, love.”

“Shut up.”

“You like it. You’re blushing.”

Baekhyun smack his chest. “You can’t even see my face.”

“I feel you blushing.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I feel it…in my left pec.”

Baekhyun pushes the taller off and glares as Chanyeol ends up falling on the floor and smacking the coffee table as he giggles.

“God, Chanyeol, you’re so annoying,” Baekhyun sighs as he wanders back to the bedroom and slips underneath his warm cocoon of blankets.

“Only for you, love.” Chanyeol whispers as he gets into bed, laughing softly at Baekhyun’s cheeks tinting pink. “You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up, honey.”

“Honey?” Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: happy holidays my beautiful readers!! i hope you all relax and enjoy whichever holiday you celebrate. i'll be out on vacation, but i'll try to update whenever i can. again, thank you all for making this second half of this year so much fun. i love being able to share my writing with you guys and all of your comments and love and support really keep me going so thank you guys and i love you all.
> 
> \- much love ♡,
> 
> uwu_yeol
> 
> ps: plz support loey and mq's new song it's really really meaningful and beautiful :))


	47. dawn

Baekhyun knocks on the door for the third time in the past minute.

"Jongin, where the fuck are you?" Chanyeol screams next to him, pounding the front door with his fist. Behind them are Sehun and Yixing, who cringe at the couple's noise.

"Kyungsoo, if you don't open this door, I will take this beautiful and expensive bottle of champagne and throw it through your window!" Baekhyun shouts while pulling the bottle out of the paper bag it was in. Chanyeol grins devilishly. 

"Baek! We should go break through the window!" he says, already ready to punch through the glass.

"NO NO NO STOP," Yixing screams. Sehun pulls the giant away from the window.

The front door opens slowly, almost shyly, and Kyungsoo pops his head out. His lips are swollen and his hair is a mess.

Baekhyun looks disgusted. “Were you two fucking and ignoring us? You idiots are the ones who invited us over!”

Chanyeol can’t believe what he’s looking at as the door swings a little more open, revealing a very shirtless Jongin with a guilty smile on his face.

Sehun whistles lowly. “Nice hospitality guys,” he says before pushing past the couple and entering the house. The other three follow in suit, all choosing to glare at the married couple as they let themselves in.

  
  


Once the initial awkwardness resides and Kyungsoo brings out food, everyone gets back to conversing normally. Chanyeol snuggles with Jongin on the couch as they talk about how fast the year has gone by, while Baekhyun, Sehun, and Yixing all bother Kyungsoo as he sets the table.

“Kyungsoo, don’t cover up how you forgot about us with your good cooking,” Sehun says.

Baekhyun nods. “Yeah, we’re really disappointed in you.” He tries to hide his smile, but it doesn’t work out that way.

“Shut up, Baek. I can see you grinning.”

Yixing giggles at that, before taking one of Kyungsoo’s dishes and setting it down on the dining table. “Guys, it’s okay. Kyungsoo is a married man and if he wants to make  _ love _ to his husband, that none of our business,” he reasons.

Sehun scoffs as Baekhyun gasps. “What do you mean? You think it’s justifiable that they forgot that they were hosting a New Years party and decided that sex is more important? Kyungsoo won’t even let me look in Chanyeol’s direction without gagging and this apparently is  _ allowed?  _ Blasphemy, I tell you.”

Kyungsoo whacks the older upside his head. “Baekhyun, stop overreacting and call the other two over to eat.”

Baekhyun huffs and walks away.

  
  


Dinner went well, as expected. Kyungsoo’s cooking and Baekhyun’s loud chewing noises really brightened up the atmosphere, no matter how much Kyungsoo complained about the noise. After they ate, they spent time watching Christmas movies and sulking because the holidays are almost over and they all have to go back to work in a few days. Soon enough, it’s nearing midnight and Kyungsoo leads everyone up to the top floor balcony, letting everyone get a good view of where the fireworks will be shown nearby.

The clock ticks 11:57.

Chanyeol draws Baekhyun to the corner of the balcony, cupping his face and tilting it up. Baekhyun smiles at the younger, glad to have spent another year with this masterpiece of a man. 

“Chanyeol…”

“Hm?”

“I’m so glad you’re mine.”

Chanyeol smiles softly and pulls the older ever closer to his body. The night air bites at their cheeks and makes their noses red. 

11:59.

Chanyeol looks away for a second, noticing Kyungsoo and Jongin in somewhat of a similar position as themselves and Sehun and Yixing bending over the edge of the balcony railing and looking off into the distance. He looks back to his lover.

Yixing and Sehun start chanting in the background.

_ 10 _

_ 9 _

_ 8 _

Chanyeol grins at Baekhyun, whose excitement is clearly evident on his face.

_ 7 _

_ 6 _

_ 5 _

_ 4 _

“Here’s to another year, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers, leaning down closer to the smaller’s face.

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

“Many more years, Yeol.”

_ 1 _

_ Happy New Year! _

Fireworks burst into the sky, littering the landscape with pretty colors and Chanyeol takes the older’s lips in his own, continuing their New Year’s kiss tradition. Baekhyun’s cold fingers grasp the taller’s cheeks, making Chanyeol whine a bit as he rests his lips on his. They’re smiling now, thinking of the countless times they’ve kissed and how each time feels different. And how each year with the other becomes more special. 

“Okay stop kissing all four of you!” Sehun the brat yells. “We have champagne!”

The two couples leans away from each other, glaring at the youngest, who innocently shakes Baekhyun’s champagne bottle in the air. But then their frowns all turn to smiles of endearment as Sehun pours everyone a glass.

“To the new year and many good things to come!” Sehun shouts and raises his glass up high. The rest of the group follow the action and cheer before taking a sip and watching the fireworks once more.

“Good things to come,” Baekhyun mutters wistfully and Chanyeol pulls the smaller closer to his side and kisses the top of his head as they watch the new decade dawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone! i really hope the best for all of you guys. this year alone brought a lot of downs for me, but a lot of ups as well. one thing especially was making this account and sharing my writing with everyone here. i just want to thank you, yes YOU who is reading this right now. you're amazing, beautiful, and loved, and i hope this new year, decade, lifetime, is full of all those ups and downs, experiences and memories. here's to many more years, kiddos.  
> \- uwu_yeol <3


	48. with you

Baekhyun wakes up to the lovely feeling of his cheeks being peppered with kisses and the softest whispers of _I love you_ between them. Stretching, he opens his eyes and then grabs his lover’s cheeks. 

“My cutest, Yeol. You’re splendid.”

Chanyeol can’t contain his grin. “You too, fiancé.” And then he’s kissing him again, making sure to cradle his jaw and play with his ears.

Baekhyun breaks them apart and smiles triumphantly. “Guess what?’

“What?” Ah, those curiously lovely eyes.

“I love you.”

Cue the blushing and the hands-covering-the-face-ing and the _oh my gosh, babe, you need to warn me in advance-ing._

Shrug shrug. “I’ll say it more now, you look adorable when you blush.”

Chanyeol frowns and Baekhyun kisses that away. “Let’s go do something fun, hm?”

  
  
  


Fun for the both of them is categorized under three main topics:

  1. Bothering Kyungsoo
  2. Eating ice cream
  3. Lounging around at home



However, it’s a new year and Baekhyun wants to do other fun things, because he’s recently realized that other things really _do_ exist. And although annoying Kyungsoo will forever be the best pastime, he’d also like to experience new things too.

Chanyeol follows him around as Baekhyun takes him to the city streets, weaving through the people and finding themselves crowding around a little performance taking place. A young man is singing his heart out, his high notes belted out into the microphone, raising applause from the crowd. Chanyeol and Baekhyun make eye contact and grin. Baekhyun points to himself, then Chanyeol, and then finally, the man performing. Chanyeol nods.

Once the performer bows and heads back into the crowd, the two hurry into the center and adjust the microphone stands.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun and this is Chanyeol. Today, we’re performing a song that Chanyeol wrote and produced. He’s amazing really. Sometimes, he helps really famous artists with their music. But then there’s other songs that he saves for me. Because he loves me and-”

“Baek, you’re rambling.” The crowd chuckles along with Chanyeol. 

“Uhm sorry.” He flashes an awkwardly sweet smile that makes everyone coo. “This is ‘With You’.”

Chanyeol smiles softly and holds the mic to his lips. Baekhyun does the same with his own. 

And then, they’re singing.

_When I look at the stars shining brightly_

_It almost feels like I’m looking at you_

_You’re like everything that shines bright_

_When the night sky grows dark_

_The whole world is sparkled with light_

_Naturally you grab my hand_

_And before I know it you start sparkling with my colors_

Chanyeol holds his hand out. Baekhyun takes it.

_Sometimes I think_

_When I see you laughing brightly,_

_That your eyes and lips and everything else_

_Seem to look like me_

_It’s like your pitch black eyes take in my light_

_And shine just as brightly as I do_

_Sometimes I see myself when I look at you._

Chanyeol grins and Baekhyun’s eyes shine.

And then Chanyeol’s rapping, but it’s soft, whispering, and the crowd hushes down more as they notice the clear intimacy between the two performers.

_Every single day I’m looking after you,_

_And you’re looking at me,_

_And like a mirror every expression,_

_Aven the way you speak, feels like it’s me_

_Bit by bit you and I are becoming one_

_Wondering what I seem like in your world,_

_Like a habit, I find myself in your eyes._

Baekhyun finds himself tearing up a little, as their hands are still held together, and their love courses through their veins.

_The night grows late as I stare at you,_

_And I want to stop time,_

_To keep you in my eyes even longer, for me._

They sing the chorus together, harmonizing prettily, and making the crowd smile softly.

_Sometimes I think_

_When I see you seeming like me,_

_That every single small thing_

_Was me being like you_

_Promise me now,_

_When all the lights are gone,_

_That just like tonight_

_You’ll forever be shining with me_

_Love you._

And the last note rings out into the chilly streets and there’s a moment of utter silence, before the crowd surges up in applause, some smiling, some wiping unshed tears from their eyes. And the two performers take it all in before bowing dramatically and giggling as they walk off.

  
  


“Love you~” Baekhyun teasingly hums as they walk away from the crowd. Chanyeol giggles and hits his shoulder.

“Stop it!” he whines. “You’re doing it on purpose.” He covers his red cheeks with his palms.

“No Yeol, it’s cute.” Baekhyun takes the younger’s hands and holds them in his own. “How was that? Fun, right?”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically. “Amazing. We should totally do that again sometime.”

“We need a cool busking stage name. Oh! How about The Busking Bros?”

Chanyeol flicks his forehead. “Ew, that’s gross, bro.” 

“Hey! Stop belittling my thoughtful ideas.”

“How the hell is Busking Bros _thoughtful_?”

Baekhyun frowns. “I don’t know! Gimme a name!”

“We’re not idols, Baek. We don’t need stage names. Plus, your name is pretty so don’t change it.”

“We both know that Baekhyun is nothing to you compared to fiancé.”

Chanyeol snickers and pecks his lips softly. “Shut up, babe. You’re the best.”

“Cheesyeol is back at it, I see,” Baekhyun grins, forgetting their stage names and running over to the nearby ice cream shop. “Race you there, Cheesy! Loser pays!” And then he sprints off, Chanyeol not far behind. They tackle each other at the entrance, but no one inside is fazed by the sight, as their daily antics are known to every regular customer, employee- even the shop owner.

Baekhyun’s pinned on the sidewalk, scrunching his face, because he’s on the ground. 

“Yeol get off me, this is gross and my clothes will get dirty.”

Chanyeol swoops down and kisses the older loudly, leaving him dazed as the former steps up and steps into the ice cream shop. Once Baekhun comes to, he scowls at the triumphant face on the taller as he cheers excitedly on the other side of the glass door.

“Looks like I, Mr. Cheesyeol, have won in the end. And according to the rules…” He smirks. “You owe me an ice cream.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but pays for their dessert anyways. And Chanyeol’s so happy that today started with something new and ended with something old. And Baekhyun’s happy, because Chanyeol looks adorable as he eagerly finishes his ice cream- cone and all.

Okay, so maybe old habits do die hard. But, hey, Cheesyeol and Fiancé seem to be content with any outcome, so we’ll just leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii- i just realized i never officially posted something for the new year :O so here is something smol and (as per brand) random and sickenly sweet :)) hope you enjoy your day and year!!
> 
> thanks for reading kiddos <33333333333
> 
> (also im /this/ close to fighting those 'fans' who rudely pushed sechan like whO TF DO YOU THINK YOU ARE >:((((((((((( )
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNGSOO I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU 💕💕💕💕


	49. lovelier

What would Baekhyun do without Chanyeol?

Many things.

But when he’s with him, all those things are brighter, happier. 

Like making breakfast, for example. Baekhyun has a skill of pouring _just_ the right amount of milk for his cereal, without getting it too soggy. Moving around the kitchen he reaches for the cereal and the cups on the cupboard as he hums a tune. Calming and peaceful and a great start to the morning.

But what’s better is a big, dopey giant back-hugging him as Baekhyun hums and pours the milk into the bowl. A smiley, sleepy husband-to-be kissing his cheek and mumbling sweet nothings into his ear as Baekhyun giggles. Brighter, happier.

  
  


Or when Baekhyun’s watching a movie at home, curled up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his arms. He can crunch away at those kernels, not giving a shit about manners or bothering others with his loud noises. He can snort at stupid lines and yell at the idiotic characters.

But what’s better is a Park Chanyeol pushing into his side as he cuddles into his warmth. A stupid, perfect husband-to-be stealing the popcorn and spilling it all over the couch, while screaming at the bloody ghost in the movie. Brighter, happier.

How about coming home from work? Baekhyun smiles as all his students leave the lecture hall and proceeds to pack up his belongings. He fixes his blazer and reties his dress shoes before walking to the parking lot and turning on the ignition. And the whole ride home is him belting out songs on the radio, letting the wind whip at his hair.

But what’s better is leaving the hall and finding Chanyeol leaning against the opposite wall, a shy smile on his face as Baekhyun’s surprised face graces him. A lovable, adorable husband-to-be holding his hand as they walk to the car. And the whole ride home is the two of them belting out songs on the radio, the wind whipping at their hair. Brighter, happier. 

  
  


And Chanyeol? For him, anything with Baekhyun makes it warmer, lovelier.

Like waking up in the morning, with the sun streaming through the windows and the white blankets bundling him up. Gazing out the window and watching the buildings and the people on the sidewalk. Cuddling the kitty and snuggling further into his pillow.

But what’s better is a cutie in bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his floofy hair into his chest. An ethereal, caring fiancé who mumbles in his sleep and kisses him when he gets up. Warmer, lovelier.

  
  


Or when Chanyeol’s working in the studio all day. Listening to the same part of the song again and again, tweaking it and making it sound just right. Bopping his head to the unique beat and smiling when everything fits perfectly.

But what’s better is Byun Baekhyun sneaking in and making a show of dancing like an idiot to Chanyeol’s song, laughing until Chanyeol picks him up and twirls him around the studio. A funny, reckless fiancé who sits on his lap as the younger taps away at the keys and creates a song for just the two of them to share. Warmer, lovelier.

  
  


And how about when Chanyeol’s worried of the future and what’s to come. And he sits and he stares and he can’t think of anything but the negative. And how things can go wrong and how life may not work out right and how he might not be happy in the end. And he sits there is solitude, wondering what the future has in store.

  
But what’s better is a certain Baekhyun who crawls next to him and wraps his arms around his waist. A thoughtful, fearless fiancé who whispers that _things will be fine_ and _I’m here Chanyeol_ and he knows, he knows all of it is true. And they watch the street from the window, watching the people go by and the cars stop at traffic, knowing that together things will always be brighter, warmer, happier, and lovelier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihihihihihi i'm sorry i haven't posted dd i've been all over the place this past week. but, oh my gosh we've been struck with the best news!! i can't believe i never talked about it but the last time i posted was a day before it was announced. Our beautiful, talented, lovable Jongdae is ENGAGED WOOP WOOP!! and his fiancee is expecting!!!! i'm honestly so happy for them, they're going to be amazing parents aksdjlkajdjsad i can't believe exo is settling down and starting families oof im getting emotional all over again :'''''''''') im so proud of them.
> 
> but, yeah, this week has been tough, seeing all the terrible comments and negative things being done/said against jongdae. it's honestly really eye opening to see the true colors of 'fans' who are so delulu over their idols. in the end, we and them are all human and we lead our own lives- according to our own values. if jongdae wants to get married, he should. who are you to be telling him otherwise? we support all of our idols for their music, talents, and just them as people. we have no business dictating what they should do with their lives. where i'm from, celebrities dating and getting married isn't that big of a deal, but when it happened to jongdae, it became a huge shock to me. and when it all settled down, i realized that it shouldn't be shocking me. i think the kpop industry has honestly rubbed off on the way i think, because getting married is just a part of one's life (if they choose for it to be) and it should be something we accept and support. we should not consider it a "scandal". love is /not/ a scandal. anyhow, i just want to say that i wholeheartedly support jongdae and i hope he, his to-be wife, and their child live a life full of love and happiness together.<333
> 
> anyways, lmk what you think of the situation if you wanna share :))  
> thanks for reading, and as always, i love you <333333333


	50. sweatshirt stealer

Chanyeol was off to his friend’s studio that morning, and he was too busy to plan a proper outfit because he was running late. Why? Well, because Baekhyun was nuzzling his face into his chest as soon as he woke up and he didn't have the heart to get out of bed and leave his fiancé alone without his personal heater. Anyways, cuddling Baekhyun had taken away about thirty minutes from his morning routine and now he was scrambling around the closet, trying to find his favorite black sweatshirt. 

“Where is it?” he mutters to himself, scanning the endless hangers of t-shirts. It’s nowhere to be found. “Dammit!”

Two arms snake around his waist and a head is smushed against his back. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Chanyeol turns around coos at the older’s morning voice which is still hoarse and lazy as he tries to keep his droopy eyes open. The taller leans in for a kiss which Baekhyun happily reciprocates. When they pull back, Baekhyun grins lazily, putting on the hood of his sweatshirt and pulling the strings tight so only his mouth is visible. 

“Morning Chanyeol,” he says in a silly voice, and Chanyeol can’t help but grin at the smaller. He kisses those lips again, because that’s all he can see right now. 

“Mornin’. Have you seen my sweatshirt?”

Baekhyun takes the hood off and blinks at him, shoving his sweatshirt paw hands into the front pocket, hoping he doesn’t notice. “Nope.” And then he’s walking away. Chanyeol smiles softly at how cute he is, forgetting the fact that he’s really late. He pulls off a black shirt from a hanger and pulls it on. It’s not warm and cuddly and oversized, but it’ll do. 

As he’s heading out the door, Baekhyun feeds him a few spoonfuls of his cereal as Chanyeol slips on his shoes. 

“One more bite Chanyeol. Say ahh,” Baekhyun giggles, doing a little airplane motion with the spoon. Chanyeol rolls his eyes but opens his mouth anyways, crunching on the sugary cereal. 

“Bye bye, babe. See you soon!” Chanyeol feels weirdly domestic about it all. Baekhyun kisses his cheek softly.

“I’ll miss you,” he pouts. “I’ll be thinking of you all day while I’m at work.”

Chanyeol will not stand for this adorableness any longer. “Baekhyun! Stop being so cute! I’m never going to leave the house if you say stuff like that!”

Baekhyun pulls his hood over his eyes again, and pulls the strings so it’s tight again. “Sorry.”

Chanyeol giggles and kisses the top of his hood. “I’ll miss you too. Go get ready, you’ll be late.”

Baekhyun nods and then Chanyeol’s out the door, the brisk air biting at his skin as he gets into his car. Even with a coat on, his arms still feel cold. If only he had found his black sweatshirt.

Baekhyun goes to work, sporting a black sweatshirt under his coat. Not the most professional choices, but hey, it’s just one day out of the semester. It’s his favorite article of clothing- super oversized, warm, and it just so happens to smell like Chanyeol. Throughout all his lessons, he feels warm and protected underneath the hoodie, causing him to smile unconsciously when he remembers Chanyeol didn’t even  _ notice.  _

“Professor, what’s so funny?” a student asks, getting Baekhyun out of his reverie, he hadn’t realized he was in the middle of a sentence before his mind trailed off to Chanyeol.

“Nothing, sorry. As I was saying…” He really needed to get a grip.

  
  


Chanyeol wanted to eat out for lunch, but as soon as he stepped outside, he got chills. 

“Dammit, it’s way too cold.” Thankfully his friend ordered takeout so they could continue working on tracks. Whenever Chanyeol started to pen down lyrics, he’d often pull ideas form his life. Mainly about passions and the way he lives. However, when he’s creating music for idols, he usually wrote things about romance since that’s what sells well in the industry. When it came to that, his muse was Baekhyun himself. His soft smiles and pretty eyes, oh Chanyeol could write about them all day.

“Chanyeol?” 

He snaps out of it. “Yeah?”

“Nothing, you just zoned out. You okay?”

A chuckle and he’s running his hand through his hair. “I’m great.”

Chanyeol gets home early and he spends the rest of the day sitting around and watching television, waiting for his fiancé to come home. When the door is dramatically kicked open and Baekhyun stands there grinning while holding his test papers, Chanyeol’s jaw drops.

“What the hell?”

Baekhyun’s smile drops. “What, what the hell? I just came home, what could I have possibly done wrong?”

Chanyeol stalks over to the older, who’s look of confusion is far too cute for Chanyeol to not get distracted by it. “That’s  _ my  _ black sweatshirt. The one I was asking about this morning. Baek, you stole it!” Chanyeol frowns. “I was so cold today, Baek.”

Baekhyun shrugs, though he feels bad. “You have like ten black hoodies. You could’ve taken one of those. And, I didn’t know which one you were talking about. I just found this lying on the floor.”

“Liar. Why would I throw my favorite sweatshirt on the floor?”

Baekhyun fights back a smile. “I dunno. All I remember was you frantically pulling it off and throwing it on the floor when we were… you know.” His face flushes red. So does Chanyeol’s.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun puts his stuff on the couch and then proceeds to embrace Chanyeol tightly. “I’m sorry.”

He sighs. “It’s okay, Baek. You look so cute in my clothes, I could never get mad at you over that.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Well, you look cute in everything, yet I get jealous.”

“Stop, I’m not cute!”

Baekhyun gasps dramatically. “How dare you! You’re the liar here, not me.” He shrugs off his coat and kisses Chanyeol’s cheek. “Cutie.”

Chanyeol’s face scrunches and he covers his ears, hoping that he could hide its redness. He swears, he’s  _ not  _ cute. The world thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD chanyeol is babie
> 
> HIIIIIIIIIIII happy end of january omogmodfdsjfdsj i can't believe we're 1/12 done with 2020 crazyyyy. also, happy 50th chapter! this whole thing was started like 6 months idk how you've stuck with this shitload of fluff for this long but THANK YOU <333 much love to you  
> anyways, here's something random as always :))) i feel like a weight lifted off my shoulders now bc this past week i had exams and BOI they really screwed up my sleeping schedule :(( but i'm alive i survived and now we move on from it all >.<  
> what's up? i feel like i have so much work to do this weekend but i don't? i dont know why i feel like i have something to do lol. anywayS junmyeon and chanyeol teasing e/o in their ig comments made my day hehehe 
> 
> okay i'm rambling- thanks for reading kiddos <333333


	51. valentine's day

“Baek, can you come here?” Chanyeol whines from the couch, too lazy to even be loud about it.

“Why?” comes Baekhyun’s voice from the bedroom, too busy playing phone games to pay attention.

“Babeeeeeeeeeeee, please,” comes another whine. Baekhyun huffs and tosses his phone on the bed and heads to the couch, where he finds a pouty Chanyeol all curled up on the couch. 

He flops on top of the taller, who yelps when Baekhyun’s body crashes on top of his.    
“Baek, what the hell!”

He giggles. “What’s up, cutie?”

Chanyeol ignores the endearment and pouts again. “‘M cold. Want cuddles.”

Baekhyun kisses his cheek. “Then cuddles you shall receive.” He wraps his arms around his torso and nestles in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, occasionally kissing the skin softly. Chanyeol sighs and tangles their legs together.

  
  
  


When Chanyeol wakes up, he’s tucked into bed and Baekhyun is snuggled next to him. How did he get there, he doesn’t know. Maybe Baekhyun really is stronger than him. Chanyeol checks his phone on the table and reads the time as seven. Reluctantly, he slides out of Baekhyun’s warm hold and goes to the bathroom. After quickly (and quietly) getting ready, he slips out of the house, hoping Baekhyun doesn’t wake up by the time he gets home.

  
  


The bell jingles when Chanyeol pushes the door open, and Joohyun’s already smiling widely as she sees the gangly giant stumble in.

“Hello, Chanyeol. How may I help you?”

He smiles shyly and runs a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to do roses. Baek deserves something unique.”

She nods and starts arranging the flowers together, wrapping it in brown paper and ribbon. Once she’s finished, he gratefully holds a large bouquet composed of hydrangeas, carnations and whatever else Joohyun explained that Chanyeol can’t quite remember. All he knows is that it’s almost as beautiful as his fiancé.

He ends up stopping at the cafe, which was excessively decorated with fake roses and paper hearts. Jongdae and Minseok smile devilishly as Chanyeol walks through the door, begging them to make Baekhyun’s favorite strawberry shortcake.

Jongdae snickers. “Can’t cook for him, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol grumbles, but Minseok elbows his husband. “Shut up, Jongdae. We’re getting paid for this.”

“Oh.” Jongdae looks like an idiot as he packages the shortcake in a cute heart-shaped box covered in little red hearts. 

Chanyeol giggles, pays, and takes the package, wishing them a wonderful day before getting back into his car. 

Chanyeol unlocks the door and heads to the bedroom, where he finds his beautiful Baekhyun sleeping peacefully. Automatically, a smile finds its way on his face as he sits next to the older and combs his fingers through his hair. Baekhyun mumbles something in his sleep and Chanyeol results to kissing his cheek, successfully waking him up. His eyes flutter open and Chanyeol can’t believe that this man is going to be the man he’ll marry. Baekhyun smiles and stretches his arms out before sitting up and pulling Chanyeol close.

“I missed my personal heater,” he pouts. “Where’d you go?”

Chanyeol grins and pulls out the bouquet and the shortcake which he had set on a tray along with Baekhyun’s favorite cereal. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle when he looks up from the tray to his lover. “Happy Valentine’s day, love.”

Chanyeol feels his ears burn, but before he can hide it Baekhyun presses a kiss to his lips and the thought slips away. Without breaking the kiss, Chanyeol sets the tray aside and straddles the smaller, who grips his bicep as Chanyeol deepens the kiss. Once Baekhyun’s teeth graze his lower lip, Chanyeol knows he’s a goner. He runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s messy morning hair and lets the older suck on his lower lip. They pull apart slightly, slowly, just enough for Chanyeol to mumble “I love you,” against Baekhyun’s lips before the older, once again, smashes their lips together in response.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!!! everyone reading this is my valentine <333 i love you allllll  
> anyways i would just like to say that loey is the best baker ever, baekhyun staring out the window is my aesthetic, jongin sipping soda is ME, junmyeon being obsessed with spiderman is adorable, i miss jongdae and minseok and yixing and kyungsoo so much, sehun is so kind and generous, and chanyeol in orange is my favorite thing ever thank you goodnight enjoy your valentine's day with your valentine or your friends or yourself lol self love is importaNT <3333 
> 
> that's all kiddos thanks for reading <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333


	52. renovate

“Alright, Baek.” Chanyeol stares at the can of paint on the floor. They both simultaneously roll up their sleeves. Chanyeol wrenches the can open and inside swirls the most calming gray he’s ever seen. He grins and looks up at Baekhyun, who responds by waving around the paint roller like an idiot.

It was Baekhyun’s idea, actually. He wanted to redo Chanyeol’s studio to make it look more professional and calming, and he insisted on painting the entire room gray, and forcing Chanyeol to help him, of course. But, turns out Chanyeol’s a pro at literally everything, including painting and decorating rooms.

The first roll of paint on the wall was done by the both of them, both gripping the handle and rolling the paint up and down the wall, the satisfaction of new beginnings making them feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy. After that, Baekhyun continued to paint the walls, while Chanyeol added light fixtures throughout the room and set up little decor items on the shelves and the tables. 

It took two days in total, but Chanyeol was really happy with the result. Especially when Baekhyun used his paintbrush to touch up the walls and turned around with this gorgeous smile that brightened Chanyeol’s dim studio considerably. Yet, that smile turned devilish when he flicked the paint from the brush onto Chanyeol’s already streaked shirt which then ensued the messiest chase around the house. 

Baekhyun took off after the taller, flinging paint at him with the can in one arm and the brush in the other. Chanyeol screamed and ran in and out of rooms, around the couch, under the bed, and into the bathtub, all while Baekhyun giggled with glee and splattered paint all over the taller. Once there was more paint in Chanyeol’s hair than on the walls, Baekhyun decided to stop. He dragged the taller to the bathtub, when he proceeded to scrub the pain off his hair, cheeks, and his neck, still giggling like an idiot at the way Chanyeol looked.

“Baekhyun, I can’t even be mad at you right now. Your smile is so pretty,” Chanyeol admits, splashing water onto Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun tries to look angry, but he ends up smiling again, which makes Chanyeol lean forward and capture his lips in a sickenly sweet kiss. “Cutie,” the older whispers against his lips and Chanyeol smiles, poking his own dimple. 

“I know.”

  
  


After cleaning up, the two ended up spending the rest of the day in the newly renovated studio. Chanyeol spun around in his swivel chair, Baekhyun shouting with glee as he sat on the taller’s lap and hid his head in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. 

“Yeol, I’m getting dizzy!” Baekhyun shouts, flicking Chanyeol’s forehead. Chanyeol whines and stops the chair. 

“Sorry, love.”

Baekhyun’s blush is harder to see in this dim lighting, but Chanyeol knows it’s there. “Shut up, honey,” he retorts, and chuckles when Chanyeol becomes a stuttering mess. “I’m so happy I’m going to marry you, Chanyeol. You’re, like, the most precious person in my life.”

Chanyeol’s almost rendered speechless and the words leave Baekhyun’s lips. His eyes soften and his hands tighten around the smaller’s waist. 

“Thank you. You too, Baekhyun. I can’t believe you want to marry me.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “If not you, then who else would I marry?”

He shrugs. “I dunno. You’re just the best thing to happen in my life. Like a moment that I’m holding onto and never letting go.”

“What a sap,” Baekhyun shakes his head and then decides to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. “What a cutie.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but continues to hold his lover closer, turning the chair around slowly and smiling at the sight of his new room. Yet, the sight of his beautiful fiancé in his lap, laughing as he spins them around is more alluring to Chanyeol. With a soft smile, he looks up at his love and finds himself falling for him all over again.  _ Oh Byun Baekhyun, how I love you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i love me a soft and whipped chanyeol you know what i mean?  
> im feeling soft and i was watching that nng video of chanyeol painting the studio and im like imagine if baek was there and they were being a cute couple while decorating and then i wrote this woWwwww so crEaTivE
> 
> anyways, this week has been crAZYYY. junmyeon solo YES PLEASE IM SO HAPPY and CHEN WINS dsaskajjdf i can't believe sm actually released a proper statement woW character development lollll anyways, hopefully we all face new beginnings and continue to support the people and things we love <3 okay i'm gonna go listen to she's dreaming now byee thanks for reading kiddos <3333


	53. he loves him

Baekhyun was humming as he cleaned the living room, making sure to wipe all the dust off of the table, when arms wrapped around his torso from behind and kisses were placed on his neck.

“Mmm, Yeol,” Baekhyun hums into his tune, dusting the pillows and dragging the taller along with him. 

“Baekhyun I’m bored,” comes a muffled voice. Chanyeol rests his forehead on the older’s shoulder blade. 

“Me too,” Baekhyun fluffs the pillows and then moves to clean the shelves filled with figurines. Chanyeol’s still clinging to his back as he wipes the dust from each figurine, receiving whines from the taller, when he doesn’t get enough attention.

“ _ Babe. _ ”

Baekhyun sets a figure on the shelf and turns around in Chanyeol’s hold.

“ _ Baby. _ ”

Chanyeol pouts, letting his fingers run through the older’s hair, messing it up a bit. He likes it like that. “Dance with me.”

Baekhyun smiles. He missed doing dumb, spontaneous things. “Mhm.”

Chanyeol pulls him close and Baekhyun wraps his arms around the younger’s torso. They sway about the room, Chanyeol humming an old song in his deep voice. It’s the soft song, the closed eyes, the drowsy movements, the dim lighting, the beauty of it all that makes the both of them smile to themselves. Then at each other. 

“Can’t wait to dance like this at our wedding,” Chanyeol whispers against the older’s lips. Baekhyun’s eyes are closed, but he can feel Chanyeol’s smile against his own. 

“Me too.”

The taller continues humming, reaching down and picking up the cat that was curled up near the coffee table. He holds the cat up and spins himself around, making Baekhyun laugh in his  _ ahahaha _ way. 

“Chanyeol, you'll make her dizzy!” Baekhyun says through giggles.

Chanyeol sets her down and picks his fiancé up.

“Yeol!” Baekhyun squeals, but wraps his legs around the taller’s waist, letting him spin them around. 

Chanyeol grins, looking at the older. Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s cheeks and smiles with this look that Chanyeol can only explain as adoration. 

“Baek, I love you.”

A smile blooms on the older’s face. He leans down and kisses the taller.

“I love you  _ so _ much, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun giggles and presses another kiss to his lips.

“Byun Baekhyun,  _ I love you _ .” 

Baekhyun’s smile can’t get any prettier at this point. He loves him.

“Shut up and kiss me, Chanyeol,” he whispers before Chanyeol crashes their lips together seamlessly. 

When they pull away, Baekhyun makes sure to reply to Chanyeol’s words, watching the taller blush and bury his head in the older’s chest to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. so. i've been gone for a while. and i probably will still be gone for a while. i've had the most stressful two weeks ever and it's still not over. i was supposed to take a huge and incredibly important exam, but it got cancelled due the virus. honestly, a lot of things are getting canceled because of the coronavirus. i just want you guys to keep clean, wash your hands (listen to the handwash sonng it helps!!), and stay safe. honestly, i'm upset because many things that were supposed to happen are not going to. but, this is a worldwide issue. it's bigger than me and my problems. my heart goes out to anyone who is dealing with the virus as well as their families. though the symptoms don't seem as alarming, the fact that things are shutting down and such should be an indication that we should take care of ourselves. so, i hope you all stay safe and healthy i love you :))) here's a short chapter bc i really have no time or energy to write due to personal circumstances,,, but i promise ill be back soon once all these issues are resolved. :))) thanks for sticking with me and know that i'm also sticking with you too <3333


	54. adulting

Today, Baekhyun is determined. They are going to eat out without embarrassing themselves. Difficult, he knows. _However,_ as a to be married man (and after a not so pleasant scolding from his mom) Baekhyun decided that he should try to be a civilized adult for one day. Dressed in a crisp button up, he combed his hair out of his face, making sure that he looked put together. 

The front door is pushed open and in stumbles Chanyeol, who slid on the hardwood floor because of his socks. He catches himself on the coffee table and laughs at himself, while Baekhyun face palms.   
“Yeol, you’re so stupid.” 

Chanyeol giggles and fixes his snapback, pushing his hair back and putting the hat back on. Baekhyun frowns. Chanyeol grins.

“You look nice today, Baek.”

“Yeah, and you better look nice today,” he quips, pushing the taller into their closet. 

“What, why?” Chanyeol whines. “I wanna stay home today!”

“Me too!” he sighs. “Mom yelled at me for acting like a child, so we need to prove to her that we are, in fact, adults.” 

Chanyeol pouts. “Why are you dragging me into this! She yelled at you, not me!”

Baekhyun flicks his forehead, making Chanyeol shriek. “Too bad. You act more childish than I do, so you’re coming with me. I made reservations at a nice restaurant with my parents. You better look nice.”

  
  


Once they reached the restaurant, Chanyeol’s mood was already lifted. The smell of good, expensive food wafted throughout the restaurant and Chanyeol could already feel himself getting hungry. And then there was Baekhyun’s parents: so loving and kind. As soon as they find their table, Baekhyun’s mom gathers Chanyeol in a warm hug, pinching his cheek. His father ruffles his hair and makes Chanyeol sit next to him, opposite their lovers. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Chanyeollie! You look so handsome today!” Mrs. Byun squeals as she leans over the table to pinch his cheek again. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“ _Mom.”_

She smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, dear. _You_ look handsome too!” She pinches Baekhyun’s cheek, while he tries to swat her hands away. 

Chanyeol chuckles and pours Mr. Byun a drink.

“Mom stop! I was _trying_ to say that Chanyeol only looks good today because I helped him get ready.”

Chanyeol pouts. “What! I always look good!”

“No you don’t! You literally looked like a high school jock when you came home!” Baekhyun raises his voice. “If I hadn’t done your hair nicely and picked your outfit, people would think I’m dating some loser half my age.”

Chanyeol whines. “ _Shut up!_ You’re literally buying me all these clothes! It’s not my fault!”

Baekhyun slams his fork on the table, making his parents facepalm. “That’s because you look cute in them! Of course I’d buy them for you!”

Chanyeol blushes. “Really? Thanks, Baek.”

Baekhyun coos at the younger. Baekhyun’s mom rolls her eyes. Mr. Byun tries to hide his smile.

“Baek, that was very childish,” Mrs. Byun hums, shrugging.

Baekhyun runs a hand down his face. “Okay, sorry.” He looks up to find Chanyeol snickering. “Mom, he’s laughing at me!”

Chanyeol clears his throat. “What? No, I was just sitting here,” he winks at his lover. 

Baekhyun scowls and stabs his food with a fork. 

The rest of dinner doesn’t go well. Well, at least for Baekhyun. Because Chanyeol starts choking on something spicy and the older starts laughing. And then Chanyeol starts whining about how Baekhyun’s always teasing him, and then Baekhyun starts complaining to his mom about how Chanyeol’s dumb. Mr. Byun tries not to laugh, but he eventually starts to chuckle, while Mrs. Byun tries to keep her sons calm. By the time the waiter brings the bill, Mrs. Byun is reprimanding Baekhyun for acting like a child, but Mr. Byun insists that it’s fine because that’s just his and Chanyeol’s personality. 

When dinner ends and Mr. and Mrs. Byun hug them and head home, Baekhyun feels exhausted. Chanyeol puts an arm around his shoulder and leads them to the car.

“I’m sorry for being childish, Baek. I’m pretty sure we blew our chance of adulting.”

Baekhyun chuckles, leaning closer. “It’s fine. I really don’t think my parents care that much. My mom was probably doing this to get us out of the house. She misses you, you know?”

Chanyeol hums. “Yeah, she likes me more than she likes you.”

Baekhyun glares at his lover, but he can’t really argue with him. Everybody loves Chanyeol. He looks at him with a lovesick expression, eyes swimming with adoration. Gosh, he’s so lucky.

  
  


When they get into the car, Baekhyun feels his eyelids droop and he yawns loudly, making Chanyeol laugh.

“You can take a nap while the car heats up. I’ll wake you up, don’t worry,” he says, running a hand through the older’s hair. 

Baekhyun’s already asleep before Chanyeol finishes his sentence. Chanyeol chuckles and rests his arms on top of the steering wheel, looking out the windshield and watching the stars. 

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Baekhyun wakes with a jolt, his heart beating scarily fast as he looks around him in a state of panic. Next to him, Chanyeol’s asleep with his head pushed against the wheel, making the car horn blare incredibly loud. 

“Chanyeol! What the hell!” Baekhyun shrieks, shaking the younger’s shoulder.

Chanyeol’s eyes snap open and he immediately leans away from the wheel, stopping the horn. “Shit. Sorry,” he giggles sheepishly. 

Baekhyun cackles, pushing Chanyeol’s arm. “Dummy. You must’ve been so tired, baby.” Baekhyun pouts and pinches his cheek. Chanyeol tries to swat his hand away.

“Stop! These cheeks can only be pinched by mom.”

Baekhyun leans in, pausing to whisper, “but they can only be kissed by me,” before pressing his lips there.

Chanyeol nods. “Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh how are you all?? i'm literally crying over i'm fine it is such a beautiful song and mv woW. and the high note OH MY GOSH IM DEAD that whole team is the best thing to happen to music. they literally make everything from the heart and they tell a story which is something that lacks a lot in music nowadays <33  
> anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINSEOK we miss you <3333 and we love youuuu  
> also, support junmyeon's album omg i can't w a i t ahhhhhhhhhhh  
> okay bye bye thanks for reading kiddos <3333


	55. april fools

“Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun tugs on his sleeve, because the taller one has headphones on.

“One sec,” he mutters, as he pieces together the melody of a song he’s working on.

“Yeol,” he whines.

“Baek, give me a second.”

“But-”

Chanyeol yanks off his headphones and slams it on the desk. “Can you shut up for a second?” he whines.

Baekhyun frowns, subtly glancing at his lover to see if he’s really mad. Based on the annoyed expression on his face, as he clicks through his music, Baekhyun would say yes.

“Chanyeol, we need to talk.”

  
  


When Chanyeol enters the living room, the feeling of sadness hangs low over his head. He notices Baekhyun on the couch, twiddling his fingers and chewing his lip.

“What’s up, Baek?” He says, sitting next to him.

Baekhyun sighs and looks up at him, tears in his eyes. Chanyeol freaks out, cupping the older’s cheeks and wiping the tears. “Baekkie, what happened?”

Baekhyun sighs. “I-”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol says quietly.

“I think we should call off the wedding.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in less than a second. “What?” He grips the older’s arm in panic.

Baekhyun sighs. “Yeol. I think we should take a break.”

“A-a break? Baek, why?” Tears are already forming in his eyes as he frantically tries to make sense of it all.

Baekhyun looks down at his shaky hands. “You’re always so busy, and I feel like maybe you don’t even want me here.”

Chanyeol gasps, taking the smaller’s hands in his own. “Baekhyun  _ no.  _ Don’t you ever think like that. I’m sorry if I’m pushing you out. It’s a big proje-”

“But what about me?” Baekhyun stands up abruptly. “Yeol, I can’t keep doing this. I’m breaking up with you.” He storms off to the bedroom, leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded.

A break? Chanyeol feels the tears prickle and in a matter of moments, he’s full fledged crying. His sobs break through the silence of the house, and Baekhyun can hear them from the other side of the door. He sighs, placing his hand against the door.

Chanyeol doesn’t even notice that Baekhyun’s in his presence, too busy whimpering into the couch pillow. But, when he pokes his cheek with a mischievous smile, Chanyeol snaps out of his reviere. He looks up to the older and is confused by his smiley expression.

“April Fools!” He screams, taking Chanyeol’s pillow and smacking it over his head. 

Chanyeol shrieks and falls off the couch, before crying even harder.

"Baek, what the hell? I really thought we were breaking up! You’re so fucking evil! I hate you!” he scowls, snatching the pillow and hugging it tightly.

Baekhyun frowns and tries to hug the other, who just shrugs him off.

“Yeol, I’m sorry! I forgot it was today and I couldn’t think of anything else. I’m sorry, I think I took it a little too far.”

Chanyeol screams. “You think? Baek, my heart broke! You idiot.” He frowns and pushes Baekhyun away, heading to the bedroom and burying himself under the covers. Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head. 

Not even ten minutes later, and Chanyeol sluggishly comes out of the room, dragging a fuzzy blanket behind him.

“Baek, I can’t sleep without you,” he mumbles, running a hand through his bed hair.

The older’s heart soars at his adorable lover. “Okay, baby, let’s go sleep?”

Once they’re in bed, Chanyeol makes sure to take his precious pillow and smack Baekhyun’s face repeatedly as payback for ‘breaking up’ with him. But the older takes it- he deserves it anyways. He grabs the front of Chanyeol’s shirt and tugs it closer, until he can bury his head in the taller’s chest. Before Chanyeol shuts his eyes, Baekhyun pecks his lips quickly.

“Sorry again. I love you and I’m not going to break up with my favorite person.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Yeah, I figured. I love you too.” He pecks his lips. 

Baekhyun snuggles into the taller’s warmth, when Chanyeol pushes him away.

“Mmm, Yeol, come back. I’m tired,” he mutters, reaching out to grab his personal heater. Chanyeol sighs dramatically. 

“Baek, I think we should break up.”

Baekhyun leans over and smacks his head. “Shut up, I’m not falling for that. Now come cuddle me, you dummy.”

Chanyeol giggles and complies, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. 

“April Fools,” he sheepishly whispers as Baekhyun facepalms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> april fools guys!! yeollie & baekkie are still going strong lmao  
> actually i had a whole other chapter prepared, but then i forgot that it was april first, so i just whipped this stupid chapter out of nowhere. you can tell it's rushed lmao but, theyre dummies how could i not write an april fools chapter for them? but g u y s self portrait is so so so beautiful ahhhhh i think O2 and Starry Night are my favs but they are all so fucking gorgeous it's such a masterpiece im so happy and proud :))) alsooo i kinda miss exo hhh i was watching exo ladder eps and im :((( i miss my babies all together  
> anyways, thanks for reading stay healthy <33333


	56. invitations

Chanyeol was asleep. For, like, fifteen hours. And Baekhyun gets it. He’s had a busy week and he needed rest. But fifteen hours? Baekhyun was so bored without his lover! He tries to shake him awake, but Chanyeol merely grunts and holds a pillow over his head. Baekhyun frowns

“Yeollie. Wake up, I’m bored!”

Chanyeol lifts his head and, with his eyes still closed, he pecks the older’s cheek before slumping back to sleep.

Baekhyun takes his pillow and smacks the side of Chanyeol’s face. “Did I ask for a kiss? No, I asked for you to get up.”

“Mph mmph mph mph,” Chanyeol mumbles into the pillow.

“What?” Baekhyun tries to pry the pillow off his face.

“You didn’t ask. You just told me to wake up.” Chanyeol stretches his arms up. “But I’m sleepy, love.”

Baekhyun tries to hide his blush, but Chanyeol reaches out and cups his cheek before kissing his forehead. 

“Baekhyunnie I love you so very much. Now please let me sleep.” Chanyeol shuts his eyes and falls back into bed.

The older sighs and climbs on top of Chanyeol’s back, making the other groan. 

“Baek get off! I’m not getting up!” Chanyeol turns around until they lay there chest to chest. He holds the older’s waist and lifts him up off of him.

Baekhyun whines. “Put me down!”

Chanyeol laughs and continues to lift the older above him. 

Baekhyun scowls. “When the fuck did you get this strong?”

“I have no idea.” Chanyeol stares at his own biceps. “That’s so cool! I’m going to pick you up all day!”

Baekhyun screams, scrambling to get off of the taller, but Chanyeol holds his waist and pins him to the pillows. The older sighs as Chanyeol leans in to kiss him slowly. It’s lazy and the perfect way to start their Saturday. Baekhyun loops his arms around the taller’s neck and sighs into the kiss, while Chanyeol grips his waist tight. And before Baekhyun knows it, Chanyeol has picked him up and walked them to the bathroom, not once breaking the kiss. He puts the smaller on the counter and hands him his toothbrush.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and takes it. “At least you’re out of bed.”

  
  


Chanyeol doesn’t stop carrying him. Baekhyun’s legs are wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist, and he leans his head on top of the younger’s. Chanyeol insists on walking all over the house with Baekhyun still in his arms. Well, as long as he’s getting attention, Baekhyun can’t really complain.

Chanyeol puts the older down on the kitchen counter and proceeds to fix a bowl of cereal for himself. Baekhyun swings his legs like a child, reaching over to the shelf to grab a bowl for himself, but Chanyeol stops him. He brings a spoonful of cereal to his mouth and Baekhyun immediately eats the cereal. Chanyeol keeps feeding between his own spoonfuls of cereal.    
“Chanyeol, should we serve cereal at our wedding?” Chanyeol laughs as he takes another spoonful. 

“Why not? Everyone knows this is all we eat.”

Baekhyun nods. “I’d like cereal at our wedding. And maybe some of Jongdae’s strawberry shortcake. And Kyungsoo’s cooking.” He looks at Chanyeol and they both burst out laughing.

Chanyeol giggles. “As if Kyungsoo would cook for us!”

“But it’s our wedding!”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “We shouldn’t make him make so much food. We can cater or something.” 

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol puts his bowl in the sink. “What should our colors be?”

“Purple?” Chanyeol nods. 

“Purple’s pretty. What else?”

“I don’t know. Green and purple are complementary.”

“What kind of green?” Chanyeol washes the dishes while Baekhyun continues to think.

“Hmm, maybe mint green? And we can have accents of beige or grays- something neutral.”

“It’ll look so pretty,” Chanyeol whispers, standing between the older’s legs and wrapping his arms around the older’s waist. 

Baekhyun grins. “I’m so excited, honey. We should start planning it soon! It’s getting closer to warmer weather, and I want to marry you under the sun’s rays.”

Chanyeol chuckles, and kisses his cheek. “Of course. I just don’t know where to start.”

Well, their parents helped with that. They set the date and venue of the wedding and decided to work on invitations. They were designed by Baekhyun himself, who put his art skills to use. They were a light lavender, with golden flowering down the edges of the card. They were so perfect and pretty, Baekhyun was so excited to send them out. 

Chanyeol was grinning all throughout the day, especially after they came home from the post office. The invitations were sent, their wedding planner was in touch, the two of them were  _ so  _ in love. He couldn’t be happier. Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s face in his hands, cradling his jaw and smiling down at him.

“Love, you have no idea how excited I am.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are twinkling with delight. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii happy saturday!! hope you guys are doing well!!! i keep writing other tings but hhh i just love these two and i keep coming back to write some fluffy stuffs lol so here ya go :))) but uwuwu idk how to plan a wedding lmao so this is gonna be weird bUT only the best for chanbaek yknow so :DDD   
> alright, stay healthy and safe! <3333


	57. envelope

Kyungsoo stepped outside, taking out the recycling and then heading to his mailbox. Upon opening it, he already had a smile on his face as he saw the envelope with pretty designs on it. Heading inside, he set the other mail on the table, before calling his husband over and showing him the envelope. Carefully tearing the seal, Kyungsoo pulls out a pretty purple card. Jongin starts tearing up, which makes the older chuckle, pinching his cheek.

「 _We Kindly Request Your Presence_

_↞ At the Wedding of ↠_

_Byun Baekhyun_

_And_

_Park Chanyeol_

_« On June 14th, 2020 »_

_3 o’clock_

_Firelight Gardens_ | _Seoul, South Korea_ 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDD  
> happy 8th anniversary to our 9 kings and exol!  
> (also firelight gardens is not a real place lol i made that up)


	58. chanyeollie's tteokbokki

“Ooh, how about this?” Baekhyun shows him the picture he just took on his phone.

Chanyeol frowns. “Love, I look stupid in that one!”

“No you don’t! You look cute!”

“Which is stupid!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Yeol, stop. I’m sending this to your mom.”

“Noooooooooooo,” he whines, but the picture is already sent. 

[mom]: Yeollie looks so cute!

[Baekhyunnie]: right? he didn’t want me to send it to you :((

[mom]: Tsk. He’s our baby, why is he shy?

Baekhyun shows the text to Chanyeol, who pouts and walks away.

[Baekhyunnie]: he’s mad now >.<

[mom]: Aww! 

[mom]: Do you want me to come over and bring some food?

[Baekhyunnie]: no, thank you! i think we’ll try grocery shopping today. let’s see how this dumb giant behaves when we don’t buy junk food hehe

[mom]: Ah, it’s like you’re already married! You’re acting like adults!

[Baekhyunnie]:  _ trying  _ to _! _

“Park Chanyeol, get ready! We’re going grocery shopping!”

Although the giant was reluctant, he ended up driving them to the store. Baekhyun was actually excited to buy food for once, heading to the snack aisle and clearing the shelves into their cart. 

“Baek, aren’t we supposed to buy, like, vegetables or something?”

The older throws a bag of chips at his face. “Hell no! I want chips!”

“But didn’t you tell mom-”

“Doesn’t matter. She doesn’t need to know!” He chucks another bag at him, letting him catch it. If Chanyeol’s stupid grin says anything, then the grocery store should pray that they’d have junk food left by the time these two leave.

Chanyeol takes anything sweet he can find and tosses it into the cart, pretending it was a basketball hoop. Baekhyun’s gathering ramen packs in his arms, the pile reaching the top of his head. As they dump everything into the cart, the other shoppers look at them with either odd expressions or amusement.

Once their cart is full of trashy, cheap food, Baekhyun happily skips to the checkout line. The cashier smiles at their childish antics as she rings up their stuff.

“Is this all you two eat?” she giggles, scanning the three hundred packs of ramen.

They nod simultaneously. “It’s easy to make!”

“But it isn’t healthy, you know. You could be a lot stronger if you ate fruits and vegetables,” she says. It’s like she’s talking to two toddlers. Chanyeol’s grin drops and he looks at his biceps.

“Baek, I need to be strong. We should get vegetables!”

Baekhyun gasps. “How could you! You betrayer!” 

But Chanyeol has already run out of line and is collecting every fresh produce he lays his eyes on. The cashier and Baekhyun wait. 

Once Chanyeol returns, he has his arms full of random produce and a wide smile to go along with it.

“Chanyeol! We can’t cook, what are we supposed to do with these?”

“We’ll figure it out, love. It’s all for me to be strong.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pays.

“Okay, what are we making?”

Chanyeol ties up his apron, his stupid concentration mode on. “Chanyeollie’s tteokbokki.”   
Baekhyun giggles. “You have your own recipe now? You don’t even cook!”

“I saw a recipe!” he whines, taking all the ingredients out. “We’re doing it Chanyeol style, though. I need to be strong,” he mutters, determination evident on his face.

Baekhyun nods, suddenly motivated. “Okay, Chef Yeol. What do I do?”

Chanyeol walks around the smaller, a serious expression on his face. “You can cut the onions for now, love.” He kisses his cheek. “I’ll wash the rice cakes and start boiling them.”

They work around the kitchen in a rhythm, Chanyeol adds the red pepper paste -pause for immature joke- and soy sauce after the rice cakes have boiled. Baekhyun then sprinkles the chili powder and later the green onion, continuing to stir. Once Chanyeol claims they’re finished, he adds the minced garlic on top before serving it in their bowls. 

“Mmm, it smells delicious, Chef Yeol.” 

Chanyeol smiles, feeding the older a full bite of the tteokbokki. “It tastes delicious too?”

Baekhyun nods. “Chef Yeol is the best!”

Chanyeol laughs. “Okay, so cereal and Chanyeollie’s tteokbokki at our wedding. That seems good enough, right?” 

Baekhyun face-palms. “I’m afraid we need more food, dummy.”

“Chef Yeol must continue creating more recipes then!”

“Honey, you followed a recipe! You didn’t  _ create  _ anything.”

Chanyeol feeds the older another bite. “Love _ ,  _ I created satisfaction for your taste buds!”

Baekhyun can’t really argue with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii im hungry and i want to go grocery shopping but i cant :((( but in this yeollie baekkie universe, the virus does not exist and they can freely leave the house :)) im living my every day life through them lmaooo   
> anyways, happy birthday sehun <3333 !! ahhh he's grown up so fast but he's still babie forever   
> stay safe and healthy! <333


	59. suits

Chanyeol loves snuggling. Other than kissing his lover senseless, he loves holding him close. Or letting the older hold him when he can’t resist being treated like a baby. Not his best moments, but Baekhyun thinks otherwise. However, when he wakes up this morning, he feels his snuggle buddy slowly slide out of his hold.

He frowns. “Mmm, Baek come back,” Chanyeol mutters, reaching out to grab the older. Baekhyun grins, turning his back and facing the window. He stretches his arms up before sighing. 

“Good morning, beautiful. Do wanna stay in bed, honey?”

Chanyeol grumbles. “I want  _ us  _ to stay in bed.” He leans up and wraps his arms around the older’s waist, pulling him back to his chest. “Stay.”

Baekhyun’s soft laugh tickles his ears. “But what about breakfast?”

Chanyeol’s brows furrow as he looks down into his lover’s beautiful eyes. “Let’s skip it. Let’s cuddle, please?” he tilts his head cutely and Baekhyun can’t help but coo at his cutie. 

“Of course! My big, cuddly baby, awww,” he runs his fingers through the taller’s hair.

Chanyeol shuts his eyes and smiles at the affection. Baekhyun grins peppering his face with kisses, mumbling  _ i love yous  _ between each peck. Chanyeol’s giggles brighten his day.

It’s nice to have each other in their arms. Baekhyun loves when Chanyeol kisses the top of his head, sometimes unconsciously as he dreams, Chanyeol loves feeling Baekhyun’s smile against his chest. He tightens his hold on the smaller’s waist, sighing blissfully as he tangles their legs together.

“Baek…”

“Hm?”

“I really love you.”

“I know you do, Chanyeol.” He leans up and kisses his chin. “My cutie.”

Chanyeol’s red ears make the older squeal. 

However, no matter how much Chanyeol wanted to stay in bed, they had to go suit shopping that afternoon. Baekhyun's excitement was overflowing, and soon Chanyeol found his spirits lifted. The people at the boutique are very welcoming, ushering them in and handing them the selected suits. Kyungsoo and Jongin are there too, just to give more opinions.

Baekhyun steps out of the changing room first, sporting a sleek black suit complete with a thin tie. It's classic and slimming (not like he needs it). Chanyeol stumbles out soon after, wearing something similar. Baekhyun fixes the taller's crooked tie.

Kyungsoo tuts. "It looks nice."

"But too simple." Jongin adds.

The engaged couple quickly agree after looking in the mirror and resume trying on suits.

The next set of suits are both a dark blue crushed velvet. It looks great on the both of them, but Baekhyun frowns because it doesn’t match their color scheme.

“It’s a shame, Yeol. I really like how it looks on you,” Baekhyun frowns, fixing the taller’s collar. Chanyeol grins.

“I’m sure we’ll find something better.”

Well, it takes over two hours, and three bathroom breaks, but they finally settle on their suits. Jongin suggested that they don’t have to match completely, prompting them to choose suits that they liked for themselves. By the end of the day, the four of them were exhausted but content.

Baekhyun chose a frilly white shirt with a black suit jacket, the edges lined with beaded flowers and black lace. Chanyeol balanced Baekhyun out with a crisp white shirt and a black suit jacket embroidered with floral patterns, beads outlining the petals. Jongin said they looked exquisite, and they couldn’t help but agree. More than anything, they’re just glad that they are a step closer to getting married. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh im sleepy and angy bc I have so much work and no time to write >:((( but these online concerts are keeping me sane ahh exols are so creative and cute ♡♡♡  
> anyways goodnight im gonna pass out lol (btw the suits are the ones they wore on 171231)


	60. camping

Chanyeol wakes up early today, kissing a line down the older’s jaw, before getting out of bed. He fixes Baekhyun a wonderful breakfast of coffee and cereal and barges back through the bedroom door to wake up his love.

“Baekhyunnie,” he shakes the older awake. Baekhyun grumbles, pulling the sheets over his head and curling back to sleep.

“Love, good morning.” Chanyeol laughs at his antics. “C’mon, get up.”

Baekhyun sighs, sitting upright and frowning. Chanyeol kisses his cheek.

“Happy birthday, Baekhyun!”

Instantly a dazzling smile is on his face and he lunges forward and tackles Chanyeol in a hug. “Thank you!”

Chanyeol laughs, “I made you breakfast, so go wash up.”

Once noon came around, the couple had no idea what to do. Baekhyun didn’t mind staying at home and cuddling all day, but Chanyeol wanted to make it special.

"Hey, let's go camping!"

Baekhyun frowns, not looking up from his phone. He was trying to order pizza. "But it's gross outside."

Chanyeol whips his head to the window, only to be met with gray skies and humidity.

"It’s your birthday! We have to do something fun!” He pouts. “Please?"

Baekhyun doesn’t want to argue over dumb things. The pizza can wait. "Ugh, fine. But only one night. And you're packing." He shrugs and slumps back to the couch.

Chanyeol's grin is too wide for Baekhyun not to smile in return. 

The car ride to wherever Chanyeol is taking them seemed to be more fun than Baekhyun expected. Chanyeol made sure that the rain wouldn’t dampen the mood (pun intended) of the trip. They listened to music, played 20 questions, and talked about whatever. Chanyeol at one point got bored of driving, forcing the Baekhyun to drive, so he could take a nap.

“Chanyeol, this place looks deserted.” The rain seems to have subsided, but the sky is still gray and the camping grounds are in the middle of nowhere.

Chanyeol frowns and opens the trunk of the car, pulling out their duffels and the tent. “Bro, it’s camping. We’re not really supposed to be around tons and tons of people.”

Baekhyun slams the trunk shut. “Yeah, but, bro, what if you get eaten by a bear?”

Chanyeol scoffs. “What? Why would  _ I _ get eaten by a bear? If anything, it’d be you.”

“Not true.”

“Uh huh.”

“No it isn’t!”

“Yes it is!”

“Shut up! No one is getting eaten by a bear. I didn’t come all the way to the middle of the forest just to see my fiancé get chewed up.”

Chanyeol shudders. “Yeah, don’t put that image into my head, love.”

Once they set up the tent, they huddled by the campfire as Chanyeol strummed his guitar. Baekhyun began to sing a soft tune along to the chords, the only other noise accompanying them being the crackling wood. 

“Mm, this is nice, Yeol,” Baekhyun mumbles and leans his head against his lover’s shoulder. “You always know what I need.”

Chanyeol smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I think we both needed this. Kind of need to escape wedding planning,” he chuckles and sets aside the guitar. “C’mere, birthday boy.”

Baekhyun settles into the taller’s lap, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s torso. Baekhyun stares into his eyes for the millionth time in his whole lifetime, still never getting sick of it. Chanyeol’s eyes… they’re so full of emotions. Everything is laid out in his irises, and Baekhyun can tell what he’s feeling whenever he makes eye contact. And now, they’re just so full of love. He loves it when he looks at him like that.

“I love it when you look at me like that, Yeol.” Baekhyun tucks a longer piece of hair behind Chanyeol’s ear.

“Yeah? I like the way you’re looking at me, too.”

With the shy smile on the younger’s face, Baekhyun has no choice but to kiss it. How could he ever refrain from kissing his beautiful love? He leans in, kissing him for the millionth time in his lifetime, still never getting sick of it. His lips...they fit perfectly against his. Every groove, smile, lick, Baekhyun feels every bit of love from just a simple action. He runs a hand through the younger one’s hair as they pull away. Chanyeol’s lips are a tad swollen, and Baekhyun can’t help but peck them a couple of times just to tease him.

“Cutie.”

The glow of the fire is casted upon Chanyeol’s face. “Yeah, I’ll let it slide today.”

“Huh, birthday boy privilege?” He pats his cheek. “Chanyeol, you know you’re cute.” He rolls his eyes, but then pecks his cheek.

Chanyeol smiles, and heads back to the tent, before coming back with a cupcake in his hands. 

“Happy Birthday to you~” he sings.

Baekhyun smiles wide. “Aw, Yeol.”

He feeds Baekhyun little pieces of the cupcake, making sure to get frosting all over his face.

“I hope you liked today. I mean, we didn’t do much-”

Baekhyun kisses him. HIs lips taste chocolatey. “I loved it. Yeol, you make everything better.”

Chanyeol blushes, prompting the older to pinch his cheek. 

“Let’s go inside, hm?” Baekhyun suggests, tugging on his ear. 

Chanyeol puts out the fire, cleans up the food wrappers, and brings everything back to the tent, before coming back out to get Baekhyun. Before the older has any say, He picks Baekhyun up bridal style, and carries him into the tent, cackling as he cusses him out for scaring him.

“Yeol!” Baekhyun screams once he’s on the floor of the tent. 

“What?” He feigns innocence, but Baekhyun’s too lazy to argue.

He pouts. “Cuddle me, honey.” He opens his arms wide, patting the place beside him and motioning Chanyeol over.

Chanyeol zips up the tent and slides into the older’s embrace, tangling their legs and resting his head on Baekhyun’s chest. 

Baekhyun cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “It’s getting long now, Yeol. I can tuck the strands behind your cute ears.”

Chanyeol giggles. “Want me to cut it?”

Baekhyun twirls a strand around his forefinger. “No. You look adorable.” He can feel Chanyeol’s frown against his shirt.

Baekhyun hugs him closer. “Goodnight, Chanyeol.”

“Happy birthday, Baek. ‘Night,” Chanyeol says, burying his face into Baekhyun’s neck and leaving small kisses there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy happy birthday baekhyun!!! <33333 (his vlive made me squeal he's sUCH a cutie)  
> also congrats to jongdae, his wife, and their lil flower uwuwuwuwu we're all exol aunties >.<  
> and :(( junmyeon is enlisting hhhh but we'll always wait for them :))  
> anyways,,, stay safe and healthy!! <33333333


	61. planning and producing

“Chanyeol!”

“What?”

“C’mere!” Baekhyun screams, still under the covers. Chanyeol walks back into the bedroom to find the other sleepily cuddling a pillow.

“What, Baek?”

Baekhyun whines, throwing the pillow at the younger’s face. Chanyeol frowns.

“That’s rude, Baek. What did this pillow do to you?”

“It can’t replace my warm, cuddly fiancé. A crime.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, tossing the pillow back and heading towards the kitchen.

“Nooooo, Yeol don’t goooo.” Baekhyun stretches an arm out to his lover. 

Chanyeol sighs. “I’m meeting up with another producer today, love. I’ll see you tonight, hm?” He walks back and pecks Baekhyun’s forehead. “You need to be up soon, too. You have a studio with your students today. And after you need to meet with the wedding planner about decorations. Don’t forget.” 

Baekhyun frowns. “How come you know my own schedule better than I do?”

Chanyeol only smiles, kissing his lips once more. “See you, Baek.” And then he’s out of the house.

Baekhyun clutches the pillow next to him, but it doesn’t radiate the warmth that Chanyeol does. He scowls at it, throwing at the window and watching it drop to the floor with a  _ thump.  _

“Seulgi, focus on the details here,” he points to the corner of the painting. “The colors look good together, but you can maybe add some texture?” Seulgi nods, taking her professor’s advice and fixing the area on the canvas.

Baekhyun beams. They’re shaping up to be great artists. “Look at this, Woosung!” Baekhyun gasps at his student’s painting. “Gorgeous! Maybe, you could blend the edges of the background a bit more. Up to you.”

He’s happy with his students. They listen to him if they want, but he loves when they can decide on their own on how to make their pieces better. 

Once the three hour studio wraps up, Baekhyun drives over to his favorite coffee shop and waits for the wedding planner to come. Jongdae gives him a plate of strawberry shortcake as he sits there, making Baekhyun laugh. He knows him too well.

“Baekhyun! It’s so lovely to see you again!” A sweet voice pulls him out of his thoughts. 

“It’s lovely to see you too, Nayeon,” Baekhyun beams as the wedding planner slides into the seat across from him. Before he can say another word, she slams an intimidatingly large binder onto the table. 

“Now, we have a lot to talk about. Tablecloths, centerpieces, lights, flowers, seating arrangements, and more,” she reaches over and pats his hand. “But, I don’t want to stress you out, so let’s take this slow. Tell me what you want and I’ll try to accomodate.”

Bless his mom for finding such a perfect planner. He pulls out a notebook where Chanyeol and he had written down ideas. “Well, we thought of maybe adding lights…”

Baekhyun spent over three hours with Nayeon, finalizing details and calling a few people who could help them arrange it. It was supposed to be a simple ceremony, really. But they both got a little carried away with planning, not even regretting any of their choices. 

As soon as Baekhyun pushes the door open to his house, he’s enveloped in a warm embrace from none other than Chanyeol.

“Baek,” he sounds a little whiny.

“Hey, Yeol.” Baekhyun combs his fingers through the taller’s hair. “Missed me?”

Chanyeol doesn’t need to say anything, because he knows. He always knows. 

“You took longer than I expected.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “We were finalizing a lot of stuff, cutie. We’re almost done with preparations. Then, all we gotta do is just...get married.”

Chanyeol beams, and like always, Baekhyun’s worries seem to slip away. 

“Baek,” Chanyeol holds him tighter.

“Someone’s feeling a little clingy tonight, hm?”

Chanyeol nods, his hair tickling Baekhyun’s cheek. “Rough day?”

He nods again. “Very.” 

Baekhyun leads them to the couch, leaving space for Chanyeol to curl up on his lap, his face still hidden in the crook of the older’s neck. 

“Talk to me, Chanyeol.”

He sighs, leaning back and looking at Baekhyun. “Well, I had this idea for a song. And I had it all planned out and I was hoping the producer I was working with would approve of it. But, she just...didn’t like it.” He wipes his unshed tears. “And it’s fine! Not everyone has to like it. But, I really look up to her. And…” His eyes become glassy again, and Baekhyun hugs him tight, then, rubbing his back as Chanyeol cries. 

“It hurt because you wanted to impress her and she wasn’t?” Chanyeol nods. “Oh, my poor baby,” Baekhyun whispers.

Chanyeol’s whimpers go on for another hour, and Baekhyun finds himself feeling a little sad as well. 

“Sometimes I think I’m better than I actually am,” Chanyeol mumbles, fiddling with his fingers.

Baekhyun frowns. “No, Chanyeol. You are amazing. So many people love your work. The fraction of people who don’t, you can’t let them get to you.” He wipes away Chanyeol’s tears. 

“And maybe she wants you to improve. Push you to your limits and see what you can make. Don’t let such things get to you without context, Yeol. Maybe she wanted to see if you could do more?”

He shrugs. “Maybe. She just, maybe didn’t need to say it like that.” 

Baekhyun kisses his cheek loudly. “She probably didn’t know her words could hurt you like this. Who could ever be rude to my baby, hm?” He kisses him again, louder. 

A hint of a smile reaches Chanyeol’s mouth. Baekhyun peck his lips, making the smile grow a little. He kisses him again. And again. And again. Until Chanyeol’s smile is wide and bright and beautiful. 

“No more tears, Chanyeol. You can always improve. Prove it to her and yourself.”

Chanyeol nods. “Kiss for good luck?”

He chuckles and kisses him. “Kiss for good luck.” He kisses him again. “Kiss because you’re talented.” Another kiss. “Kiss because I fucking love and support you with my entire being, Chanyeol.”

The latter hugs him tighter. “Thank you for supporting me, Baek.”

“Always, Yeol.”

They both make a dinner of microwave popcorn and soda and settle on the couch, letting whatever on the TV watch itself. They were too busy talking, anyways. 

Baekhyun crunches on his popcorn loudly, hoping to lighten the mood. “Good news, Yeol. We’re getting married, in like, a month.”

Chanyeol squeals in approval. “Hell yes we are, bro.” They fist bump before stealing each other’s popcorn. 

“Also, apparently, Jongin is sleeping on the couch. Kyungsoo texted me.”

Chanyeol gasps. “What did he do?”

“Well, Kyungsoo had invited Sehun and Junmyeon over for dinner. But Jongin mistakenly had eaten the food that Kyungsoo had prepared beforehand and when Soo found out, boy was he mad. And then Sehun and Junmyeon had to wait for Kyungsoo to cook. Honestly, I don’t think they minded, but Kyungsoo always wants to be as hospitable as he can.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Thankfully neither of us can cook. We’ve avoided, like, fifty arguments about food.”

“Damn right, honey,” Baekhyun says, fist bumping him. “We’re such a great team.”

Chanyeol can’t help but agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii how are you all holding up?  
> hhsgfsdjk i'm feeling a little down (plus i have an ap exam tomorrow so :DDD amazing) and sjfjsdf junmyeon leaving hhhh people were right it really does hit different. i hope he stays healthy and safe 🤧🤧💖💖 and oh my gosh yours is such a beautiful song im so proud of raiden and chanyeol and leehi and changmo adjashf it's amazing! and ashdh if you couldn't tell this was kinda based around that nng vid. i just hope chanyeol knows that he and the team deserves so much more than they get and those people who refuse to support nng are so ungrateful for the amount of work he puts into this. hhhh we really don't deserve him. and today we finally saw jongdae bruh i legiT started crying, gosh i miss him so much :(((( anD baek's teasers oh my gooooooooood im am not ready for this he looks sO GOOD damn fdsfahsj anyways a lot has happened lol but i hope you all are doing well and staying safe <3333


	62. lip gloss

Baekhyun grins at his reflection. He had just dabbed a bit of his new pink gloss over his lips, making him look more refreshed. He styled his hair, letting it fall over his forehead and tickle his eyelashes. He buttoned his white shirt and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Once he was fully ready, he walked to the kitchen to find Chanyeol sitting on the kitchen island, writing what seems to be lyrics in a notebook.

Baekhyun pats the younger’s head as he makes himself breakfast. Chanyeol hums at the touch, not looking up from his work. When Baekhyun has successfully stuffed his face for the morning, he grabs his satchel bag and his keys. With a quick glance at his watch, he realizes he’s off to work early. 

“Chanyeol, I’ll see you tonight!” He singsongs, slipping on his shoes.

Chanyeol looks up, noticing Baekhyun at the door. “Isn’t it a little early?” he hops off the counter and approaches his lover. “Can you stay a little longer?”

Baekhyun’s smile is dazzling. Chanyeol’s eyes widen at how pretty and pink his lips look. _ They must be kissed. _ Chanyeol thinks.

He swoops down, placing a hand on his lower back, dragging him in and closing the distance between their lips. Baekhyun shuts his eyes immediately and tangles his fingers in the taller’s unruly hair. It’s soft. Chanyeol licks his lower lip, tugging on it with his teeth. The barrier of lip gloss between their lips seems to be gone, as Chanyeol kisses him deeper and longer. Baekhyun feels himself smiling, but Chanyeol captures that, too, in another kiss. When Baekhyun pulls away, his lips are still shiny, this time with saliva. His lip gloss has smeared all over his cheek and onto Chanyeol’s lips. Speaking of Chanyeol, he looks dazed, eyes focused on the shiny gloss that’s all over his fiancé’s cheek. He leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun giggles, pushing him away and gazing into his large, brown eyes.

“You look prettier with my gloss on,” he mumbles, swiping a thumb over the taller’s lips. Chanyeol smiles, pushing back the older’s hair from covering his eyes.

“Pretty forehead,” he replies and puckers his lips like a little kid. Baekhyun can’t help but kiss him again. And again. And again. Until he’s late for work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'm just very much in love with all of baekhyun's teasers ahhhhh and i needed to write this for my own sanity >.< (also not at yeol for being whipped and commenting on baek's photos ahsjadahsdj)   
> but oh my goddddd happy birthday junmyeon ;-; i miss him so much i hope he's doing well   
> 💕💕 i hope you all are doing well too! i can't wait for delight ahhhhhh idk every song sounds like a bop i'm so excited :DD


	63. delight

“How about this?” Chanyeol asks, opening the curtain of the changing room.

Baekhyun steps out of his changing room and whistles obnoxiously. “Hot.”

Chanyeol grins. “Thank you for finally noticing.” He blinks, looking at the older again. “Your shirt’s inside out, by the way.” He closes the curtain again, changing into another outfit.

Baekhyun frowns at his shirt. “It’s the trend!” he shouts.

Chanyeol soft chuckles can be heard. “Keep telling yourself that, dear.”

Baekhyun quickly puts his shirt on right and resumes looking around at other clothes he wants the younger to try. While he’s pulling out a big denim jacket (that he’d probably steal from Chanyeol if they ever decide to buy it), a guy comes up to him, leaning against one of the clothing racks. 

“That’d look really good on you, you know?” he says, pointing to the denim jacket. 

Baekhyun chuckles. “Thanks,” he breaks eye contact and continues browsing. The guy follows.

“I’m pretty sure you’d look great in everything,” he flashes a lame smile. Baekhyun frowns. 

“I don’t look great in everything. Somethings I look better in. Somethings I don’t look that great in.” He continues to search for some oversized outerwear for Chanyeol, hoping the guy doesn’t keep talking to him. He does, unfortunately. 

“Oh yeah?” He reaches for the same hanger that Baekhyun is holding, subtly trying to touch his fingers. “What do you look better in, then?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, yanking the hanger away from the guy. “I look the best in my fiancé’s clothes.” The smile on the stranger’s face drops, but Baekhyun continues. “Oh, especially his jackets.” He holds up the denim one. “You’re right, I’d look great in this. Because it belonged to my lover first.”

Just then, Chanyeol peeks his head out of the changing room, beckoning Baekhyun over. “How’s this?” He opens the curtain fully, wearing a large floral shirt and distressed jeans. Baekhyun grins.

“Cute! Perfect for our honeymoon!”

Chanyeol nods, his eyes meeting that of a man standing nearby. “May I help you, sir?” he asks, tilting his head cutely. 

The stranger shakes his head, walking backwards for a moment, bumping into a clothing rack before hurrying away. Baekhyun giggles at the man first, then heads into the changing room, adding a stack of new clothes for Chanyeol to try on. He closes the curtain, still inside the room. 

“You scared him off, Yeol,” Baekhyun says, leaning against the wall. “Fun fact: he was hitting on me.”

Chanyeol grimaced. “I know. I could hear it all.” His hands settle on Baekhyun’s hips. “I wanted to tell him that you’re taken, but you did that yourself. Plus, I was in the middle of changing.” 

Baekhyun looks up at him, looping his arms loosely around his neck. “I really felt like obnoxiously showing him my engagement ring too, but it seems like he ran away before I could.”

Chanyeol’s eyes get hooded, too busy looking at the older’s lips to pay attention. “Mhm.”

Baekhyun licks his lips slowly, grinning afterwards. “You listening?”

“Mhm.” _ No he isn’t. _

“Really?” Baekhyun’s eyes flutter shut as Chanyeol leans in. 

“Mhm,” Chanyeol lets their lips meet, gripping the older’s waist and smiling.

They take it slow, their heartbeats steady and their thoughts calm as they tangle their tongues and continue to keep their eyes shut. At one point Chanyeol licks the older’s lower lip, causing Baekhyun to hum and pull him closer. 

“Uhm excuse me, is everything alright in there?” A voice comes from outside the changing room. Chanyeol whines when Baekhyun breaks the kiss and opens the curtain a bit. 

“Everything is fine, thank you,” he flashes a smile to the salesgirl. Chanyeol approaches from behind him and plants his chin on top of the other’s head, peeking out of the curtain as well. The woman’s eyes widen comically, taking note of their swollen lips and bright eyes.

“Could you find a larger size for those shirts over there?” He points in the general direction of the item, and the scandalized woman nods, walking away. As soon as her back is turned to them, Chanyeol drags the curtain shut again before pulling Baekhyun in for another searing kiss. Baekhyun laughs into it, jokingly pushing him away. 

“Baek, we have a few minutes before she comes back to bother us again. Let’s make use of it,” he mutters, kissing him again. 

Once they finish purchasing everything, Baekhyun drags the taller home, despite Chanyeol’s whines to go to the gym. 

“No, we’re going home. Let’s cuddle or something.”

Chanyeol pouts. “Baek, I love cuddling.” He swings their links hands. “But, I wanna go work out.” 

Baekhyun smirks. “We can work out at home.”

“How? We don’t have equipment or-” he notices the older’s smug expression. “ _ Oh _ ,  _ okay. _ ”

Baekhyun’s grin is brighter. “But first, we must finish the big tub of ice cream in the freezer.”

Chanyeol nods. “Mhm, I agree. It’s been waiting to be devoured by us. Poor thing, we shouldn’t have kept it too long.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, opening the door to the house. “It doesn’t have feelings, you idiot.”

Chanyeol shakes his head as they walk to the kitchen. “You don’t know that, you idiot. I’m sure it feels neglected whenever we open the freezer and not take it out to eat.”

Baekhyun scoffs, popping the top off the tub and grabbing a spoon. “Chanyeol, shut up and eat.” 

He gladly complies, digging in. By the time their stomachs are full, they’re too lazy to move. 

Baekhyun frowns. “We need to reschedule our work out sesh, honey. I can’t move anything.” He flops onto the couch and Chanyeol tumbles onto him. 

“Me too.” He hugs Baekhyun and sighs. “Looks like we ended up cuddling anyways.”

“I know. Cuddling me is hard to resist,” Baekhyun tries to smirk, but, as he said, he can’t move.

“Baek is irresistable.”

“Baek is also here.” He points to himself. “Me. I am Baek. No third person.”

“But Chanyeol has lost the ability to speak right, as the ice cream has filled him up and given him a brain freeze.”

Baekhyun giggles. “Poor thing, we should have left the tub in the fridge.”

Chanyeol glares at the empty tub on the counter. “I pitied you, and you betrayed me.”

Baekhyun laughs once more, his eyes crinkling in delight. What an idiotic cutie can Park Chanyeol be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brooooooooos who's ready for delight omg i've pulled an all-nighter for this hhhh the things i do for exo istg  
> but omg i'm so ready please bless my ears baekhyun 😍😍 okay idk what im writing anymore i wanna post the wedding chapter but,,, june 14th ;)))) so hhjgh gotta write a bunch of fluffy bs before then ahahahha okay im sleepy i'm acting dumb bYEE


	64. bachelors

Chanyeol grins as soon as he wakes, the feeling of small kisses being pressed to his cheek making his morning a thousand times better. 

“Good morning,” mumbles a voice.

Chanyeol looks down at the source of his happiness snuggled to his chest. “Morning, Baek.”

Baekhyun lifts his head and locks their gazes. “Make me breakfast.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Of course, babe,” he kisses the top of his head and squirms out of the older’s hold.

Baekhyun frowns at the lack of warmth. They should probably get a heater or something, but Baekhyun is the only one who feels cold and he solves that by holding onto the love of his life. Once he slumps out of bed and washes up, Chanyeol is already handing him his cereal and coffee.

“Thank you, kind sir,” Baekhyun says in a terrible British accent.

Chanyeol giggles, smacking his shoulder and making his coffee slosh in the mug.

“Careful, clumsy,” he warns as he sets his food on the table. Chanyeol nods sheepishly.

“You know, Baek, these next few days are our last as unmarried men.” 

Baekhyun grins. “I’m aware,” he shovels a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “What are you doing for your bachelor party?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Jongin says it’s a surprise.”

“Really? Why isn’t Kyungsoo as mysterious as that?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Maybe I have a better best man.”

“Kyungsoo will kill you if he knew you said that.”

He smirks, snaking an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. “Probably. But, you won’t tell him, right?”

Baekhyun smiles sweetly. “Keeping secrets from my best man? You’re a bad influence, Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol brings him closer and Baekhyun grins. “Mmm, convince me not to,” he says as he reaches up and plays with the taller’s ears.

Chanyeol leans in, kissing his jaw. “If you don’t,” his kisses trail down his jawline and back up to meet his lips. “I’ll…”

Baekhyun shuts his eyes and lets Chanyeol do his thing. “You’ll?” he mumbles against his lips.

Chanyeol leans back, smirking at the taste of cereal from his lips. “I’ll make breakfast for the next two months.” 

Baekhyun frowns. “I was hoping it would be sexier,” he sighs, “but I can’t pass on such an amazing offer.”

Chanyeol pumps a fist into the air. “Yes!”

Baekhyun groans, pulling his lover closer. “Shut up and kiss me, Yeol.”

“Yes, kind sir.” Chanyeol's accent sucks, Baekhyun decides. But then again, he can’t complain when he’s being kissed like this.

Baekhyun was actually really happy with what Kyungsoo decided to do. They were out at a really good restaurant, eating food that Kyungsoo deemed good enough for their taste buds. Along with the two of them were Jongdae, Minseok, and Junmyeon, who were just happy to not be paying for such expensive taste. Baekhyun was glowing, excited to be eating well with his friends. 

“Why don’t we go for drinks after this?” Minseok suggests.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “If the bachelor allows?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun nods. 

The bar was a few blocks down, so the five men ended up walking to burn some calories. 

“So, Baek, how does it feel knowing these are your last few days as a bachelor?” Jongdae giggles. 

He sighs dramatically. “Honestly, it feels terrible to be off the market. The single world lost a sexy man.”

Junmyeon chortles, making the rest of the group laugh. Before they know it, they’re in front of the bar, the dim lighting from the inside being visible through the windows.

“Shots!” Jongin screams, as the group downs their tequila. Chanyeol’s only a little tipsy, but Yixing is full blown drunk, as his movements get sluggish and his words get slurred.

“We should’ve gone to a club,” he stumbles out.

Jongin frowns. “Hey! A bar is a good idea too!” he turns to the tallest. “Yeol, you liked my surprise, right?”

Chanyeol grins, downing another shot. “Alcohol will always be a good idea!”

Sehun shakes his head, snatching the glass from the groom’s hand. “Slow down, Yeol. We don’t want Baek to deal with a drunk stumbling through the door.”

Just then, the door is pushed open and a group of familiar looking men head in. Chanyeol’s jaw drops. “Baek?”

“Yeol?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Babe, seriously? A  _ bar _ is your idea of a bachelor party?”

“See! A club would’ve been better!” Yixing chimes.

Jongin then starts whining, causing Kyungsoo to run over and apologize for being too harsh. Junmyeon, Minseok, and Sehun settle down at the bar, leaving Jongdae and Yixing to catch up.

Baekhyun hurries over to his tall giant. “Are you having fun, honey?”

Chanyeol nods, offering the older a shot. “You?”

Baekhyun tips the glass back, letting the burning sensation settle down his throat. “Of course! Kyungsoo paid for a delicious meal.” He looks the taller up and down. “But you look like a better one.”

Chanyeol visibly blushes, hiding his face behind his glass of whiskey. “Stop~” he whines at the other’s cheeky smirk.

Baekhyun laughs. “I’m glad we’re spending our last day as bachelors with each other.” 

Chanyeol smiles, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. “You think that was Jongin’s surprise all along?”

They both look over to their best men, who are clearly arguing over whose party was better. 

“I doubt it.”

After spending another hour at the bar, Jongdae gets the genius idea of karaoke. Immediately, the nine of them rush out of the bar in the direction of the karaoke lounge. Once they find the closest one, they all pitch in to rent out the largest room with the largest couch. First up are the almost newlyweds, who choose “Love Song” as a slower tune to start it off. However, once Jongdae grabs the mic from them, it’s over for the rest of the group. As he belts out the high notes to “Tears”, the entire room either covers their ears or gazes at him in awe (though, more of the latter). The pace picks up after that, making the group even more hyped than usual. The songs keep coming, the laughs keep flowing, and the energy seems even better now that they are all united as one. 

Baekhyun smiles at the chaoticness of their group of friends. Chanyeol takes the seat next to him, away from the noise. 

“Are you okay, love?”

He nods, “Just want to watch them.”

Chanyeol smiles at the commotion. “Mind if I join?”

He shakes his head, then chooses to lean it on the younger’s shoulder, their hands finding each other in the process. Chanyeol kisses his hair, leaving his nose nuzzled into the softness. 

“You excited to get married?” Chanyeol whispers.

A nod. “And a little scared.”

Chanyeol hums in agreement. Yet, even amongst all the noise, their steady heartbeats are what calm them down and keep them assured of what’s to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdhajhds h e l l o i have been revived after delight and lit dropped omg. both albums SLAP ahhhhh i'm so happy and proud of them! also, i've just been really busy these past few weeks, but so much has happened with the exos ahhhh. first of all, kai sOLOOOOOOOOOOOO and exo-scccccccccc i'm so excited!!! and yesterday we were blessed with a chanbaek photo plus the presence of jongdae, sehun, and jongin :''') bro exo supporting exo is the cutest thing uwuwuwu but oh my goshhjsadjksadjh chanbaek day is nearing,,, which means wedding for these two here!!! i can't believe i made you guys wait this long for this hdsadjf jfc i'm sorry lol i did it all in real time >.<  
> also, on a more serious note, the issues with racism that the world is facing are horrible to see. however, i am so glad people are speaking up and protesting for black rights. i hope you guys can protest, donate, sign petitions, and do whatever you can to support. hopefully, we can try to change mindsets and get rid of racist thinking, because it is so wrong to think that way. it is never too late to make change. ✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿  
> as always, stay healthy and safe! (✿◠‿◠)


	65. let's get married

Baekhyun smiles at his reflection. His suit fit perfectly and his lavender boutonniere rested on the lapels of the suit. Kyungsoo stood next to him, smiling as well.

“I can’t believe this is happening, Soo.”

He chuckles, holding the older’s shoulder. “Believe it.”

The last touches of makeup are swiped over his eyelids and his hair is combed back, revealing a bit of his forehead. 

He exhales. “Okay then, let’s get married.”

“Jongin! Is my hair ugly?” Chanyeol shrieks, just before he’s about to head out. 

His best man rolls his eyes. “If the hair lady heard you, she’d kill you,” he pats Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You look great.”

“I’m so nervous,” he wipes his sweaty palms onto his friend’s shirt. Jongin scrunches his nose.

“It’s just Baekhyun. Be excited, you get to finally marry him.”

And it’s true. Chanyeol’s been wanting this for so long, and now is not the time to be afraid. 

The venue is bustling with people. Family, coworkers, and their friends are happily chatting as they sit around the tables. The flowers within the garden are beautiful, but so are the centerpieces and decorations selected by Joohyun, who timidly sits at one of the tables. Some of Baekhyun’s students are there too, excited to see their professor tie the knot and live happily with Chanyeol. 

Seulgi sighs, “I hope the cake is good.”

Her classmates giggle.

The table next to theirs hold their closest friends, Jongdae and Minseok included, who are pointedly commenting on everyone there.

“Look, Minseok, Mrs. Park’s hanbok is so pretty!”

Minseok laughs, “Look at Baekhyun’s cousin! She’s only three but look at her energy!”

Sehun rolls his eyes as he sits down. “You sound like two old aunties gossiping.”

Before Jongdae can retort, the soft music from the live band starts to play

Suddenly, everyone at the venue begins to sit down, once the officiator starts to begin the ceremony. First, Baekhyun walks in with his previous jitters all gone. His smile stretches wide and pretty, and everyone there collectively coos at his giddiness. He reaches the altar, which is covered in hanging flowers, vines, and lights. Kyungsoo follows closely behind him, until he stands to the side. Then, Chanyeol, with a shy grin follows after. The venue all gasps at his swept up hair and crisp, velvet suit. He looks to his mom, who wipes a tear with a smile. Once he, with Jongin in tow, reaches the altar, the music becomes softer. Baekhyun takes his hands, searching for the comfort in his lover’s eyes. The officiant begins his speech, telling their story that began almost five years ago. With a reluctant Baekhyun falling for a romantic Chanyeol, and their relationship that was held together through support, understanding, and love. Once he finishes his speech, the two begin their vows. 

Baekhyun starts first, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Park Chanyeol, you have only ever been good to me. You took me out of darkness and became my sun. Everything from your bright eyes to your huge ears made me want to follow you into forever.”

Chanyeol’s laughs as his eyes well up.

Baekhyun continues, “And I never want to stop. I’ll promise to protect you and support you. I’ll hold you when you cry and laugh with you when you smile. I’ll not only be your lover, but your friend. You are precious to me, and I take every moment together with gratefulness that you’re mine. You are the cutest- don’t pout- most wonderful person I’ve met. I hope that I can always make you shine brighter.”

Chanyeol nods, brushing away his tears. 

With a shaky exhale, he begins to speak.

“When I was looking back, thinking about how I should write my vows, I began to reminisce about the past. I’ve realized my whole life has been divided into different eras, per say. There was the Chanyeol drools too much era, which shifted to the ferret obsession era, and then the awkward high school era, and so on.” Everyone laughs collectively. Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling.

“But then there is the era when I met you, Baekhyun. And this era will never end. Many of my aspirations became clearer and many of my goals were alongside yours. We just clicked. And I knew. I knew that you are the one. I promise to keep our connection strong, maintain the energy we share. I’ll stand next to you, I’ll stand with you, I’ll stand by you and I’ll never let go. I promise to make you smile beautifully every day and hold you every night. You’ve always been the biggest constant in my crazy life and I’ll always be thankful for that. I promise to care for you and love you until my very last breath. For forever.” 

The officiator smiles at the couple. So does everyone else. Kyungsoo hands them the rings, and they each slip it on the other’s finger. Neither of them can contain their smiles. 

The officiator clears his throat. “With the authority given to me by the province, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Chanyeol immediately brings the older closer to him, his hand on his lower back, and leans down to connect their lips. Everybody at the venue cheers loudly at the married couple, but the two of them are lost in their own world. Their lips mold together perfectly, as they always have. And, as always, it feels like home. Chanyeol chuckles into the kiss, hearing everyone’s laughter. Baekhyun can feel the other’s smile, and he’s sure Chanyeol feels his own. He grips the taller’s suit lapel and kisses him a bit softer, savoring the precious moment, before they slowly let go. All everyone can see are two men that are just  _ so  _ in love.

  
  


Things picked up at the reception. After Kyungsoo and Jongin said their tearful speeches (everyone there pretended they weren’t crying), and champagne was served (Baekhyun made sure his students were being responsible by glaring at them), Chanyeol and Baekhyun were invited to the floor to start their first dance.

The magic was already written in their warm gazes, as Chanyeol whisked the older around the dance floor. Baekhyun leans his head onto his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

“I love you, Chanyeol, so much.”

He feels the taller kissing his head. “I love you too, Baekhyun,” he murmurs into his hair. The crowd coos at their moment and soon the music shifts to something more upbeat. People start crowding the floor, excited to mingle and dance. Right away, the newlyweds are separated, as they begin to go around and chat with all the guests (and maybe leave conversations to shamelessly make out in the corner, despite Kyungsoo’s obvious glares). 

“Professor Byun! Congratulations!” his students singsong from their table. He grins, thanking them all for coming.

“I’m glad you all could make it. It was more special seeing all you little brats here teasing my friends.”

The kids sheepishly nod, recalling how they snuck over to the table reserved for close friends and began to tease all of their professor’s friends. 

“We’re glad for you, Professor. Chanyeol’s a nice guy,” Seulgi says with a smile.

“For once, nice guys finish first,” Woosung mumbles, making the table erupt in giggles. Baekhyun shakes his head at his students with a smile. 

_ “Chanyeol! Congrats! Tell Baekhyun I said that too!” _

Chanyeol laughs into the phone’s receiver. “Thanks, Taemin. I’m sure he’ll faint if he hears “The Taemin” congratulated him.” He hears a chuckle on the other line.

_ “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. I’ll make sure to see you two in person and offer my best wishes. You two are meant for each other. I’m so happy for you two.” _

“Thank you, Taemin,” Chanyeol is sure the singer can hear his smile. He’s just  _ so  _ happy. 

Baekhyun’s smile softens as he finds a shy Joohyun nursing a glass of wine in her hand. He slides into the seat next to hers, catching her by surprise. 

“Hi Joohyun.” He flashes a grin. “Thank you so much for coming. It means a lot.”

She merely nods. “It was beautiful, Baekhyun. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. Your flowers made everything better, I swear.”

She laughs prettily, covering her smile with a hand. “I really do hope you guys have a happy marriage,” she winks, “call me for your anniversary flowers.”

Chanyeol can’t see Jongdae from afar, but he can definitely hear his screech from miles away. 

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

He flinches, bracing himself for the tackle that comes soon after, Jongdae rushes into his arms and squeezes him tight. “You’re married!”

He laughs, squeezing Jongdae tighter. “I just noticed!”

Minseok soon joins them, properly congratulating him and Baekhyun with words. 

“You two were always meant to be.”

And Chanyeol finds truth in it, glad to know that his friends notice it too.

Once people trickle out, and only close friends and family stay behind, the couple finds themselves back in each other’s arms. 

“Hey  _ husband, _ ” Chanyeol murmurs cheekily, brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. Everything is like a dream. 

“Hey yourself.” He runs his hands down Chanyeol’s velvet suit. “I never told you that you look absolutely gorgeous today. And that you’ve just made me the happiest man ever.”

Chanyeol plants a loud kiss on his cheek, smirking at the few whistles and whoops he hears from the people around. “I’d have to say the same about you.”

Baekhyun locks his hands behind the taller’s neck. “Then, let’s be happy together?”

Chanyeol can only nod before he kisses him again, holding onto this moment for just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY!!!! and happy marriage to these two 🥰🥰🥰💗 i hope you liked this chapter uwu i tried to make it short so i wouldnt get too emotional and write too much. i was listening to let's get married by the bleachers and ahhh idk i got so emotional >.< lmaoooo anyway, i hope you all have a lovely day 💗💗💗 thank you for reading!


	66. honeymooning

A honeymoon in Hawaii was probably the most cliché thing Baekhyun had ever heard of, but Chanyeol’s puppy eyes were the only convincing he needed before they flew over to the islands the day after their wedding. Despite the sunny beaches and endless supply of cocktails, the married couple spent most of their time in the beachfront villa they had rented for the week. Baekhyun, a true homebody, decided that spending so much money on a house and not staying in it was the biggest waste of money. Therefore, he decided to stay home for most of their vacation. However, the days they did go out, it was more of a routine-like day. Chanyeol would either be surfing or eating, and Baekhyun would probably be sleeping under the beach umbrella. 

“Baekhyun!” his husband whines. Baekhyun smiles with his eyes closed as he thinks about it.  _ Husband.  _ Best word ever, he thinks. 

“Mhm,” he mumbles, sunglasses covering his already shut eyes. Before he can open them, however, he feels himself being lifted up.

“Chanyeol, stop!” he screams.

Chanyeol laughs, launching his husband into the water. Baekhyun frowns once he orients himself in the ocean. Chanyeol’s cheeky grin may have annoyed him like it has the hundred other times he’s shown it, but right now, it couldn’t look any more kissable. Chanyeol wades over to him, flinging water at the older’s face. Baekhyun wipes the salty water from his lips and jumps into his husband’s arms. Chanyeol immediately catches him, his arms holding Baekhyun upright. Chanyeol looks up at him then, the sun shining right next to Baekhyun’s face from this angle. Baekhyun runs his hands over the expanse of Chanyeol’s broad shoulders. His ring glints in the sunlight, making the two of them infinitely happier. Without a word, Baekhyun grabs the taller’s jaw and pushes their lips together in a languid kiss. Chanyeol’s grip on him tightens as he carries them further into the water, almost fully submerged, their lips not separating once. Everything is warm- Chanyeol’s arms, the sunshine, even the water. He knows every corner of the taller’s lips, but it doesn't stop him from discovering it all over again. Chanyeol sighs when they do pull away, the darkness in Baekhyun’s eyes seemingly darker, despite the sunshine. Baekhyun’s smug grin only means one thing, so they hurriedly pack their stuff up and head back to the villa, sneaking kisses and touches in between.

Despite all that, the majority of their honeymoon was spent either in the villa’s kitchen or living room, eating instant ramen out of the pot or binging stupid chickflicks that showed on the TV. Baekhyun really couldn’t be happier. He was relaxed, married, and spending time with the love of his life. 

“Hey, Baek,” Chanyeol whispers, twisting a strand of his long hair between his fingers. “We’re married.”

Baekhyun obnoxiously slurps his ramen to ruin the moment, but Chanyeol can only smile endearingly. “We’re husbands.”

The way Baekhyun says it makes Chanyeol’s grin deepen and soon, the pot of ramen is long forgotten as the two of them make out on the couch.

“Baek, you taste spicy,” Chanyeol scrunches his nose between a particularly sloppy kiss, “Why did you make fire noodles?” 

Pinching his cheek, Baekhyun laughs at his whining. Chanyeol’s lips are red and swollen, but that only makes him want to kiss him more. So he does. 

Between lazy smooches, they hear Chanyeol’s phone ringing. They linger longer, not wanting to pull away. Chanyeol chases after his lips, but the phone rings loudly for a second time. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, then glances at the caller ID.  _ Mom.  _

“Yeol, it’s mom,” Baekhyun mumbles, picking up the call. Chanyeol dazedly nods, still breathless from Baekhyun’s lips.

“Hi mom!” Baekhyun leans into the younger’s chest, whose arms naturally wrap around his waist. “We’re doing fine! Great weather,” he chuckles into the receiver, while Chanyeol drops his chin onto Baekhyun’s broad shoulder, listening to the muffled words from his mom. 

_ “I hope you guys are having fun! We miss you two! Especially you, Baekhyunnie.” _ The older looks at Chanyeol, who frowns and grabs the phone. 

“Mom!”

_ “Oh! Hi Chanyeollie!” _

“I heard you!” he grumbles, squeezing his husband tightly. 

_ “Baekhyun is the new addition to our family, officially. Of course I’d be more attached to him!”  _ His mom tries to reason. Baekhyun stifles a laugh, while Chanyeol’s frown deepens.    
“Rude.”

His mother’s laugh tinkles through the speaker, unconsciously making the couple smile. 

Baekhyun leans towards the phone, “I miss you too, Mom. We’ll talk soon, okay? Big baby here is pouting.”

She laughs again, bidding them goodbye. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun onto his lap, digging his chin into his shoulder now, his own way of revenge. Baekhyun scrunches his nose, pushing the younger’s head off. 

He huffs, leaning his forehead against Baekhyun’s back. “Everybody loves you. You’re so lovable.”

His husband sighs dreamily. “I bet you can’t relate, huh.”

Chanyeol’s scowl is comical, forcing a chuckle out of the older who then kisses his dimple. 

They settle in bed that night with happy hearts. Chanyeol sinks into the plushy pillow and smiles widely once he closes his eyes. 

“Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whispers, scooting closer to the taller. Chanyeol’s arm settles on his waist and he pulls him to his neck.

“Yeah?” He mumbles it into Baekhyun’s hair, then kisses him there. Baekhyun looks up at him, the taller’s eyes so large and pretty. Chanyeol’s smile is faint, but it’s always there and it reassures him of so many things. The older combs a finger through Chanyeol’s hair and shrugs. 

“Nothing,” he presses a kiss to his nose. “Goodnight, honey.”   
Chanyeol shuts his eyes and tangles their legs together. “Night, love.”

That entire trip, only a third of the gigantic king bed is used, the newlyweds stuck to each other like glue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg istg i dropped off of the planet for like 3 weeks hhhh im sorry! but ahhh so much has happened with the exos and im really really happy uwu 🥰🥰 they're the best ahhhh  
> and sc's telephone is so cute? and so good? i love it so much 🥺🥺


End file.
